Love Like You Will Never Get Hurt
by Yuniee
Summary: What happens when Kuchiki Elders forced Byakuya to Marry Rukia?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

This is just something I wrote in my head after the 5 hrs exec meeting that has only 5 min. lunch break…

Read and Review.

Cheers,

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Chain that Bound You**

"This is nonsense" Byakuya said firmly, looking directly at the group of Kuchiki Elders sitting around a large crescent shape table in the great meeting hall.

"This is no longer something for you to decide. We have given you enough time to find another wife to give us an heir to the family but you have not showed any interest in anyone over the years." Daisuke stated. He is one of the oldest elder in the family, and the one that has the loudest voice in all the meetings.

"More like decades" Another elder added.

Ever since Hisana died from illness, the Elders has been trying to convince Byakuya to remarry and produce an heir for the family. After all, Byakuya is the last one alive from the main branch and if anything happened to him, the head position will be left to Rukia and non one want that because Rukia is adopted.

They tried everything. They tried to subtle approach where they introduced different ladies from noble families in parties and gathering, but each time Byakuya would ignore their presence and treat them with the coldest attitude. Then they tried the aggressive approach where they put a naked woman on his bed to seduce him, but the woman end up scared half dead when Byakuya released senbonzakura to ask her to leave.

"I do not approve this" Byakuya said coldly in his emotionless attitude.

"We do not need your approval for this. Unless you plan to go out and start courting other nobles and give us an heir, you will be marrying Rukia sama. She looks exactly like your dead wife, why are you even refusing. Marrying within the family is very common among nobles; also, she is adopted." Daisuke ignored Byakuya's cold gaze and got up from the wooden arm chair.

"Byakuya sama, Rukia sama has agreed to this already." Yuri said in a gentle voice. Yuri is Byakuya's grandfather's elder sister, and spent a lot of time playing with Byakuya when he was young. She has a very motherly nature and is not as distant as other Kuchiki. She is usually the one that always side with Byakuya's decisions in this type of family gathering. However, this time she has to agree with Daisuke, Kuchiki family is an aging noble clan where there is no one to continue its name if no heir is produced.

In surprise, Byakuya's grey orbs widen to Yuri's statement and immediately turned his face towards Rukia that was standing quietly beside him. _'You agreed?'_ he thought to himself, but no words could come out.

"The wedding will be three months from now. We will start preparation tomorrow. The meeting is now dismissed" Daisuke said as all the other elders bow their heads, and walked out of the meeting hall.

"Three months?"

"Yes three months, why would you need more time? You two spend decades under the same roof." Daisuke added coldly. If anyone has an even apathetic attitude than Byakuya, it would be him.

~~*~~

The large wooden door lay opened as the sound of footsteps faded with the intense ambiance of the meeting hall. When Rukia turn her petite body to depart the room, Byakuya gently put his large right hand on Rukia's shoulder to stop her from leaving the room.

"Rukia, do you know what you agree to?" Byakuya's pair of grey orbs connected to hers violet orbs. He was not angry at her for putting them into this situation, but he wanted to know why she would agree with the Elders. He really did not want her to do something she will regret.

"I know what I am doing, Nii-sama" Rukia replied in a serious tone.

"You just put a chain around yourself, and will be bounded to all the rules and responsibility of Kuchiki." Byakuya could feel his voice getting hard but he tried to keep his emotionless expression. He cannot imagine putting Rukia in the same situation as Hisana; the pressure and stress of playing the role of Lady Kuchiki that strained Hisana's health.

"I was bounded by the rules and responsibility since the day I signed the adoption paper, Nii-sama," Rukia answered honestly.

Byakuya's heart felt pain when he heard the words came out of her mouth. It is true that since the day she was adopted into the family, all of the rules and responsibility of the Kuchiki clan has already forced upon her. She was obligated to act and conduct herself as a Kuchiki. Most of the people would never have guessed that she is not a Kuchiki since birth; no one would guess she was born in 78th district and a commoner.

"Don't you want to fall in love and marry someone you loved?"

"Do you think being a Kuchiki have the right to fall in love and randomly marry someone that is not a noble? I prefer to marry Nii-sama that I admire and love than some stranger from another noble family." Rukia violet orbs look intensely into his, to reassure him that she has made her decision.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Please Read and Review. Tell me what you guys think.

Cheers,

Yunie

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**News Travels Faster Than Wind**

The next morning at 13th Division's practice ground, Rukia was busy training the new recruits on Kido, since the two 3rd seat officers Kiyone and Sentaro were too occupied quarrelling over who are better at serving as Ukitake's lieutenant. While Ukitake watched in silence from the side under a large oak tree to stay in the cool shade.

"Rukia is it true" Renji shouted loudly as flash stepped to Rukia in the practice ground of the 13 division.

Before Rukia could react, Renji's hands were already on her shoulders rapidly shaking her back and fort, repeating: "Tell me it is a rumor, and it is all a bunch of BS."

"Abarai-san, can you let go of Kuchiki-san and let her speak?" Ukitake asked to the long crimson head lieutenant that is strangling his favorite subordinated. Rukia was like a daughter to Ukitake; after all, she has been in his division for decades and he has grown fond of her strong-will personality.

"I am sorry Ukitake Taicho" Renji replied and his hands moved off Rukia's shoulders when he realized he has almost squeezed the life out of his childhood friend.

"BAKA!" Rukia shouted and smacked Renji's head causing him to fall flat on the dirt.

The rest of the shinigami jaw dropped open in surprise by their Rukia's action. Most of them will not even dare to challenge Renji since he looks very dangerous with his tribal tattoo on his body.

"You two can use my office to discuss your problems." Ukitake added and smiled warmly.

"Thank you Taicho" Rukia replied and gave a small bow to her captain. The tall captain watched her grabbed Renji's wrist and pulled him inside the 13 division building to his captain's office.

~*~

Sliding the shoji door close behind her, she look into the pair of sadden eyes of Renji. "Renji, are you okay?" Rukia asked softly, worried to see her best friend's depressed expression.

"When I went to drop off some document, I just heard the stupidest rumor this morning at 10th division. Matsumoto was saying that you are getting married to Byakuya." Renji said in a weak smile. Rukia has never seen him so dishearten.

"Hmm"

"Rukia tell me it is all a bunch of BS" Renji look sorrowfully into the violet eyes standing at the door.

"Renji, it is not a rumor. It is true." Rukia said in a calm tone as she walked over to Renji's side.

"Did they force you? I will go beat them up." Renji said furiously and reached out his hand to grab her wrist.

"Baka, no one can force me to do something I do not want." Rukia stated firmly.

"Then why?" Before Renji could say anything more, the strawberry-blond head cheerfully crashed into the office.

"Rukia-chan! Congratulation!" Matsumoto said and hugged Rukia tightly; Rukia's face was pushed in between her large breast as Renji quietly stand in the room trying to suppress his emotion.

Renji has been in love with Rukia ever since he laid eye on her in the Rukongai. He always wanted to confess his feeling to her over the years; however, he felt that he has not proven himself worthy of Rukia's love. After all, Rukia was no longer the orphan that he knew, but was now the princess of Kuchiki. He cannot confess his feeling when he can barely put a scratch on his Taicho with his bankai.

"Ranjiku-san, I can't breath," Rukia barely able to get the words out of her mouth.

"I am guessing you will have an elaborate traditional Shinto ceremony. I better get an invitation to your wedding. I am sure there are lots of good sake and food." Matsumoto said and let go of the petite raven from her arms. She did not even notice Renji was inside the office.

"Too bad, you two already in the same family, else you will get a Yui-no, and I am sure you would of received a lot of goodies." Matsumoto added with a smile.

"I guess" Rukia said and gave a small smile to her excited friend.

"Ranjiku-san, where did you find out the news?" Rukia asked curiously.

"Oh I opened the invitation that was sent to my Taicho this morning. I think invitation has been sent to all the captains of the 13 divisions. Thanks to me, I think by the end of the day every single shinigami will know about the news" Matsumoto replied with a smirk on her face. Matsumoto was always the best person to spread rumors and news, since most of the time she skip out on work and go around gossiping with other.

"News really travels fast," Rukia said looking out the window at the blue sky as she remembered the day Yuri-sama approach her on the marriage proposal.

Rukia knew that Kuchiki has lots of resources, but she was still amazed at how the Elders able to print and send out invitation so quick. After all, the final decision was only finalized last night. Then again, with the help of her big mouth friend, the news will travel faster than the wind now.

_Flashback_

"Rukia-sama, may I come in?" Yuri said after a soft knock on the shoji.

"Yuri-sama," Rukia opened her bedroom door and greeted the friendly elder. Yuri was the first Elder approved Rukia entering into the family.

"I heard it is your day off today, so I came by to ask you something." Yuri said in a gentle tone and step into Rukia's bedroom.

"Yes?" Rukia look at the Elder Kuchiki woman that smiled warmly at her. _'What do the Elders want this time?'_ She thought to herself. Whenever the Elders wanted something from her, they always send Yuri to do the talking. She likes Yuri-sama a lot, but she also know that it is not an everyday thing that a Kuchiki Elder come knocking on her door.

"Are you seeing anyone right now?" Yuri asked seriously.

"No" Rukia answered instantly.

A lot of people thought that Rukia is dating Renji or Ichigo because of the way they trust each other in battles and argues playfully in public. However, Rukia's love feeling towards Renji has disappeared since the day he encouraged her to accept the Kuchiki adoption. As for Ichigo, Rukia cannot see herself falling in love with someone ten times younger than herself.

"Do you have anyone you love right now?" Yuri smiled at the petite raven hair affectionately.

"No" Rukia answer honestly.

The last person Rukia has fallen in love with was Kaien Shiba. Of course, he never knew about her feelings since she knew he was happily married to Miyako Shiba. Nonetheless, she can still feel the ache in her heart when she recall the day she killed him in self-defense when he was possess by a hollow and attacked her. Worst of all, she felt she has killed him twice, when she killed Aaroniero Arruruerie at Hueco Mundo since he took Kaien's appearance.

"What do you think of Byakuya-sama?" Yuri's eyes stares directly into Rukia's violets eyes.

"Nii-sama is the person I respect and honour the most. He is strong, powerful, and…."

"Do you love him?" Yuri asked before Rukia's finished her train of thoughts.

"Of course I love Nii-sama. I will do anything for him." Rukia replied genuinely.

Rukia is very thankful to Byakuya for adopting her into the Kuchiki family; she knew how much trouble he has gone through to adopt her as his sister just because of dying wish of her Nee-sama. Not only he has given her a luxury roof over her head, but also given her everything that any person will ever need and want.

"But you don't love him in romantic way"

Words cannot escape from Rukia's month, she never imagines loving her Nii-sama in romantic way, and then again she cannot imagine herself loving anyone in romantic way. After all, love can also bring so much pain, it is better not to have that emotion.

"The Elders has me to ask for your agreement to marry Byakuya-sama, become Lady Kuchiki, and give the family an heir." Yuri look at Rukia's expression to see how she reacting to the request, notice her emotionless expression, she continue speaking in her gentle voice. "Rukia-sama, you have been doing all the Lady Kuchiki's duties around the house over the years, since there are no other lady in the main branch."

"Yuri-sama, I"

"Kuchiki needs an heir, if anything happened to Byakuya, the main bloodline will disappear with him. Knowing him, he is too stubborn to remarry some random noble. You are our last hope; he will not be able to refuse this proposal." Yuri gazed deeply into Rukia's violet orbs for her answer.

"I will be honored" Rukia replied firmly.

If she was able to help her beloved Nii-sama in anyway, she would. Even if it meant marrying him and having a child with him to get the Elders off his back, she would do it. After all, she felt that she will never be able to romantically love anyone again in her life because she will never want to experience the pain again.

"Great, I will let the other Elders' know the good news. Please keep it a secret, the elder do not wish Byakuya to know before the Kuchiki Meeting."

"Hai" Rukia watch as the Elder left her room, and disappeared from the hallway.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Here are some explanations for some of the Japanese word used.

**Shoji: **Door that are made of wood and thin paper to allow lights to travel into the house/room.

**Yui-no: **a part of the Japanese wedding tradition, where both families meet formally to exchange gift. In my view it is kind of like an engagement party minus the friends. The bride to be will give obi (kimono sash, it represent virtue), and groom to be will be given Hakama (shirt, it represent fidelity). They will also give 9 more items; which includes: abalone shell, list of gifts exchange in the engagement, dried bonito, dried cuttlefish, konbu, hemp, a fan, sake casks, wine cask, and money.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I would like to thank you 1SuperKawaii, NIXAMATORIS, Icicleriver22, Kuchiki Rukia-taichou, Vicky, limoncello, , and amdcormier25 for your reviews.

It gave me the motivation to write this chapter so soon. Since I just updated my other story "Dreams" like two days ago. I hope neither of these chapters disappoints you guys.

The two stories is very different since dream is about how Byakuya and Rukia both have desire and love each other passioniately, while this story, both of them are scared to love due to the pain that comes along with the emotion.

I really enjoy writing both of them in the same period of time. I hope you guys enjoy reading them too. Please tell me what you guys think, and let me know if there is any way to improve.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Please Read and Review. Tell me what you guys think.

Cheers,

Yunie

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Saving or Kidnapping?**

"Ichigo!" Renji shouted.

After meeting with Rukia at 13 divisions, Renji immediately rushed right to human world to find Ichigo for help. He would need all the help he could get since he planned to save, another word kidnap Rukia before her wedding. Especially he knew Rukia would not be following him willingly because she has already made up her mind to marry his Taicho. Being her childhood friend for decades, he knew that she could be so stubborn at times and no one could change her mind when she has made her final decision.

"You know you can use the door instead of the window every time," Ichigo said in an annoyed tone, as he pushed his chair back from the desk and turn his body to face Renji.

Ichigo was sitting at his desk finishing up his homework, when the long crimson hair Lieutenant jumped into his bedroom from the window. As usual, Renji came without any notice before hand. He tried to teach all his soul society friends that normal people in human world uses the door instead of window to enter into people's house, yet none of them seems to listen.

"OUCH!" Kon yelled from the bottom of Renji's foot.

"Sorry, I did not see you," Renji said as he stepped off Kon and pulled him off the ground with his right hand.

Kon was extremely infuriated that he got stepped on again. Although, he knew that with his small stuff animal size body, it could not help that many people would not see him. However, it seems every single visitor that entered into Ichigo's bedroom managed to find a way to land on him. Renji was one of the few that were nice enough to apologize.

"Ichigo, we need to save Rukia!" Renji added loudly.

"Is Rukia hurt?" Ichigo asked as he ran toward his school bag to get his substitute shinigami badge to get ready to follow Renji to save Rukia.

"No, her health is completely fine." Renji replied and threw Kon to Ichigo.

"Are they trying to execute her again?" Ichigo eyes narrowed and looked directly at Renji. Rukia was like his best friend; if anyone tried to hurt her, he would be there to protect her right away and beat up whoever that caused her harm.

"No, she did not break any law," Renji quickly answered and rolled his eyes.

"Did she get captured?" Ichigo asked firmly as he walked in front of Renji.

"NO!" Renji replied loudly.

"Then what is it?" Ichigo shouted and grabbed Renji's by the collar. Ichigo was getting impatient with Renji's lack of explanation.

"SHE IS GETTING MARRIED!" Renji exclaimed back at the orange head substitute shinigami.

"Oh," Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise, and let go of Renji's collar. He slowly walked toward his bed to sit down to gather his thoughts. "It is about time, she is ten times my age. Who is she marrying?" Ichigo added emotionlessly. Although, Rukia may look like a high school student, he knew she was at least ten times older than him; therefore, it was only natural that one day she would marry someone.

"She is marrying Kuchiki Taicho," Renji replied and sit beside Ichigo.

"Byakuya?" Ichigo could not believe what he just heard and had to ask again for confirmation.

"Yes, is there another Kuchi Taicho you know?" Renji's heart felt a pull when she thought of Rukia marrying his Taicho; the last person that he could imagine she would marry to.

'_Rukia is marrying that arrogant brother of hers,'_ Ichigo thought and fell back to his bed.

The two of them sat there silently for about 15 minutes. Ichigo never thought of dating or being in a romantic relationship with Rukia, but for sure she was someone very special to him. He would dodge a bullet for her any day. Then again, he has never thought about dating anyone romantically, since he has been too busy with catching up in his real life and saving the world as the substitute shinigami.

"If that is what she wants, and she is happy with it, I will be happy for her," Ichigo said softly and stare blankly at the white popcorn ceiling. It is true, if Rukia was happy about getting married to Byakuya, he would be happy for her as well. However, for some reason, just the news of Rukia getting married made him feel kind of disheartened.

"I don't think she is happy," Renji said honestly as his eyes met Ichigo's brown eyes.

"How do you know?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"She gave one of those fake smiles of hers when Matsumoto congratulated her," Renji said. The two of them knew Rukia always put on a smile on her face even if she was unhappy, but they could always tell if it was one of those fake smiles to cover her true emotion.

"So are we going to crash the wedding like in the movies?" Ichigo said as he pulled himself off the bed.

"No, there will be too many captains at the wedding; we do not want to fight all of them." Even though, Renji always like to rush into battle without a plan, he has the ability think and plot when he put his brain into it.

"As if that would stop me," Ichigo smirked as he remembered how he fought the captains in soul society to stop Rukia's execution.

"You know Rukia will not follow us, even if we crashed the wedding because it will put too much disgrace to the Kuchiki Clan," Renji added. Knowing how Rukia always acted like a noble and think of Kuchiki name before herself, she would never wish to dishonor the family name.

"So we are going to kidnap her before the wedding," Ichigo said firmly.

"Correction, we are going to save her; kidnapping her makes us sound like the bad guys" Renji told Ichigo in a firm told.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thank you for reading my story. Special thanks to Vicky, bleach 68, bibiii chan, sagittariusleo, Crayoneater, D-chi, rukia kuchiki fan, othchick11, limoncello, riordan123, , Kuchiki Rukia-taichou, King of Stories, 1SuperKawaii for reviewing my story. I will try my best to correct all the spelling errors before publishing it online. Sometimes, I just can't catch them.

Also, I would like to apologize for my late update. Many things has happened in last few weeks, my grandfather passed away, and this Tuesday I had an exam. I really think I failed it since I was too upset to study, and I spend a lot of time comforting family instead. Also, I have way too many meetings at work, and too many deadlines to meet these days.

Now my life is finally backed to normal, I can write again. =) Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Read and Review.

Cheers,

Yunie

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Congratulation Is In Order**

"What is the meaning of this?" Byakuya asked firmly and put an invitation card on top of Daisuke's dark wooden desk at the Elder's Office.

"The invitation card to Rukia sama and your wedding, of course," Daisuke stated coldly and continued writing a report. Daisuke made sure all invitations were sent out last night to ensure that Byakuya has no way of backing out of this marriage. After all, Byakuya would not do anything that may dishonor the Kuchiki Clan.

"I can tell," Byakuya responded in an apathetic attitude.

_Flashback to one hour ago at the end of the Captain's Meeting_

"Kuchiki Taicho, I believe congratulation is in order," Retsu said in a kind tone and a tender smile.

'_What is she congratulating me for?'_ Byakuya thought while he turned to face a group of captains with his usual emotionless expression.

"Byakuya, after all the years we know you, you should have told us the news in person instead of sending us a card by a massager," Shunsui said while he put on his straw hat.

"Rukia will be a good fit for you," Jushiro told Byakuya; the white hair captain stood beside Retsu and smiled warmly.

'_How did they find out?'_ Byakuya ask himself.

"No wonder you scared all those male shinigami who tries to get close to Kuchiki," Kenpachi added with a devilish smirk on his face. A few of his subordinated who tried to ask Rukia for a date, ended up having a talk with Byakuya and never again dare to look at Rukia in the face since.

"Thank you," Byakuya said in an indifferent tone and flashed stepped back to 6th division.

As soon as Byakuya stepped into his office, the crimson hair lieutenant jumped up from the white sofa in his office.

"Taicho, what is this?" Renji questioned, and put a very well packaged invitation card on Byakuya's desk.

"This is the invitation to my wedding," Byakuya said after he took the card on his desk and read in detail. This was the first time Byakuya laid eye on the invitation.

"I know that, but why is the name of the bride Rukia? Is there some kind of mistake?" Renji asked.

"It is no mistake," Byakuya said in a firm tone, and took the invitation card with him. Before Renji could protest, Byakuya already flashed stepped away and no where to be spotted.

_End of flashback_

"It took you one year to print and distribute Hisana and my wedding. Then you send out the invitations only the day before the wedding ceremony. Yet you manage to print and distribute to all 13 divisions' Captains, Seated Officers, and Nobles over night for Rukia and my wedding?" Byakuya questioned and narrowed his grey eyes in disbelief.

"What can I say, we have more helping hand this time around," Daisuke gave Byakuya one of those fake wide smile that anyone could tell he was telling a lie.

Last time Byakuya got married, no one within Kuchiki clan wanted the marriage to take place; obviously besides the bride and groom. It took Byakuya months to persuade the clan to allow Hisana to enter into the family, and took over one year for the Kuchiki family to print and distribute the invitations to the public. The invitations were only delivered one day before the wedding because the Elders did not want to publicize to entire soul society that head of Kuchiki was marrying a commoner. Also, another reason for the delay was they also wanted to drag as long as possible in hopes that Byakuya would take back his words, and marry someone more suitable to their standard. Sadly that never occurred; hence, Kuchiki Clan sent the invitation of Hisana and his wedding ceremony the day before the ceremony.

"Don't you like it? Rukia sama choose it last night after the Kuchiki Meeting. It is a lot more TASTEFUL than last one." Daisuke emphasize on the word tasteful, and used his index finger and pushed the invitation card to the edge of his desk in the direction of where Byakuya stood.

"I am sure Rukia sama would make a much better Lady Kuchiki than the last one since Rukia has been attending all the important functions instead of laying ill in bed." Daisuke said coldly, almost in a mocking tone.

"Good Day then," Byakuya turned around and walked out of the door. He could perfectly understand what Daisuke was trying to emphasized behind his icy words; the last invitation was chosen by Hisana. Also, due to Hisana's illness, she was always either in bed, or out looking for Rukia and was never present in any events for the clan. He was not going stand there and let Daisuke continue his insult, and he would not show any anger in front of him either since Byakuya knew it would only give that old man an excuse to say he was unfit to be the head of Kuchiki.

"Kuchiki sama," Yuri said politely in front of the Elder's Office building.

"Yuri sama," Byakuya greeted the elder woman in return.

"Do you have a few minutes?" Yuri asked in a mellow tone and Byakuya gave a nod in agreement.

"Why did you agree with Daisuke?" Byakuya asked as they both walked to the garden at the side of the building.

"I believe it will be the best for both of you. Both of you need to learn how to love again." Yuri stated with a motherly smile and looked up at the pink sakura blossom on the tree.

'_Both of us need to learn how to love?'_ Byakuya asked himself. Byakuya look at Yuri emotionlessly, he did not know how to response to her statement. He could understand that most people would think that he have no emotion and unable to love, and maybe it is true to some degree. However, he did not know why Yuri state that Rukia needed to learn to love as well.

'_Doesn't she love Kurosaki Ichigo?'_ Byakuya thought.

"You know if Rukia sama do not get married to you, she would be arranged to marry one of the heir of four noble houses." Yuri said and turned to face Byakuya again.

"Central 46 Chambers will never allow it; it will cause too much imbalance in power in soul society." Byakuya stated.

"Central 46 cannot stop it since both Kuchiki Clan and the other three noble houses will love to join in union to have more power and wealth," Yuri said courteously.

"Two of the four noble houses have already asked for Rukia's hand in marriage for years now." Yuri continued and looked directly at his pair of grey eyes. '_Your eyes used to be filled with emotion, now it is as cold as ice,'_ Yuri thought.

"I have rejected all marriage proposals on Rukia's behalf" Byakuya said coldly.

"Yes, so far you manage to do that. But how long can you continue doing it? Another decade or two at most, you cannot stop the Elder's from marrying her off forever." Yuri said firmly.

He has lost count of how many marriage proposal he has rejected for Rukia. Beside the two big noble clans, Takakura and Matsunaga, other lower noble clans have been sending a lot of marriage proposals for Rukia. It was as if Rukia was the prize item that would increase their family status.

Even though, it maybe accurate to say that anyone that marries a daughter of Kuchiki main branch would enhance their clan ranking, it still disgusted Byakuya each time he thought of the reason nobles wanted to marry Rukia was not because they want to love and cherish her.

"You don't want Rukia sama to be marry off to some stranger that will lock her up in a mansion and use her as a tool to obtain more power, do you?" Yuri asked respectfully.

"I will never approve it," Byakuya said in a detached tone. Yuri smiled sweetly to his response. She knew how much Byakuya cared for Rukia.

Byakuya might not have admitted out loud, but the things he would do for Rukia has revealed a lot of thoughtfulness and concern for her. He would never let anyone lock her in a house since Byakuya was the one that negotiated with the Kuchiki Elders in the first place to let Rukia to join Gotei 13. Rukia was the first female in the Kuchiki family to allow taking a position in Gotei 13 due to Byakuya's agreement with the Elders, most Kuchiki woman only ended up in office role like Yuri, or becomes stay home wives. Also, he would never permit anyone to use her as an instrument for power.

"The Elders has agreed that Rukia sama can hold her position in Gotei 13 after the wedding. They are only demanding that she change to a desk role during her pregnancy, and take a short leave right before and after the birth of the heir. Of course, that is if this is what Rukia wanted," Yuri added.

Byakuya eyes widen in surprise by the Elders' agreement. He figured that it must be one of the perquisites Yuri helped Rukia acquired upon agreeing to this arranged marriage.

"That is good to hear. I will have to head back to 6th division now," Byakuya said expressionlessly.

"Kuchiki sama, remember tonight is the kimono fitting for both of you. Don't be late." Yuri said in a cheerful tone and she bowed goodbye to Byakuya.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This fast update is for you all that took the time to write a review for my last chapter. You know who you are, and I just wanted to give you all a *hug*. Thank you for writing something, your words really gave me motivation to write more. I know that a lot of readers are the silent type or maybe my story is so horrible that they decided it is better to not write anything. =(

I hope you like this chapter. Tell me what you think of it ^-^


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Thank you to the following for their review. I love reading your reviews. =)

Vicky, Yaine, Nikki-4, obsessed dreamer, the1st, zenachi, guardmob, 1SuperKawaii, anne, BlackBurningHeart, rukiharem, sedarephs.

Vicky: I publish this chapter today because of you. I planned to publish this next week because I just updated my other story last night. But I guess I won't have you waiting.

Read and Review.

Cheers,

Yunie

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Kimono Fitting**

"Rukia sama, how about this one? It is simple, so it can never go wrong," one of the maids suggested as she pulled out one of the Kuchiki plain white brocaded wedding kimono.

Rukia paced slowly across the huge room where all the beautiful and rare silk kimonos that were worn by past Kuchiki women were stored neatly on special kimono rack for free standing display. Each one was hung gracefully over the top pole, and spread outward to display the details and the beauty of each kimono. Although, this was not the first time Rukia entered this room, it was the first time that she really looked at the kimonos. After all, there were so many Kuchiki events that required formal dress code. Usually, she would walk in with a maid and take whichever one the maid suggested within first five minutes. Rukia really preferred to wear her shinigami uniform than the formal kimonos, thus, she hardly care about her appearance.

"Oh this will look beautiful on you Rukia sama," another maid added cheerfully and pulled another white silk kimono with a lot of detailed floral silver embroidery.

"Hmm," Rukia said as she traced her hand across one silk kimono after another. Nothing was catching her eyes. All the kimonos were beautiful, each one were made with the best silk fabric, and most likely cost more than her one month or maybe one year's salary from working as a shinigami. However, nothing was giving her the wow factor that made her stop to have a second glance.

Rukia was sure that most maids in the Kuchiki estate were more excited and happy about her wedding more than herself. It has been less than 24 hours since the news of her wedding to all most eligible bachelor in soul society was announced and she lost count of how many congratulations she has received from everyone; even people that she has never met before ran up to her to congrats her on the way home from work. Wedding gifts were already starting to pour through the front gate. It was unbelievable how she became the talk of the town over one afternoon just because she was marrying the head of Kuchiki.

What surprised her most was her captain's reaction when she told him the arrange marriage news.

_Flashback_

"Taicho, I will need to take one month off in three months," Rukia said firmly and handed an invitation card to Ukitake.

"Is something wrong?" Ukitake asked in a worry tone because he knew Rukia has never taken more than one week off from shinigami duties since she loves her job more than anything.

"Nothing Taicho, I needed time off for my wedding and honeymoon," Rukia said in the most serious face. According to the Kuchiki elders, a noble honeymoon has to be one month long because the couple needed time to make babies. The Elders really want Byakuya and her to have sex like bunnies till they give them a Kuchiki heir.

"Kuchiki san, who are you marrying?" Kiyone said cheerfully upon hearing the news.

"Is it Abarai san or Kurosaki san?" Sentaro asked.

"It has to be Abarai san, since they know each other since childhood," Kiyone said loudly while trying to grab a report from Sentaro.

"No, it is the Kurosaki san because he risk his life just to save Kuchiki san," Sentaro argued back. It is amazing how Sentaro and Kiyone can never agree on same thing and could argue over anything.

"Now you two, let Rukia san tell us who is the lucky guy," Ukitake said calmly to quiet down the quarrelling duel.

"It is Nii-sama," Rukia said and looked at the three stunned shinigami intensely with her violet eyes.

"Did the Elders force you?" Ukitake asked in a sincere tone. Being a noble himself, Ukitake knew how nobles' likes to force their children into arrange marriage even if the children themselves dislike the other person. He hated the noble marriage concept so much that used his poor health as reason to refuses to get married. After all, his family cannot force him into marriage when he can barely get out of bed to meet the noble woman that they want to set him up with.

"It is an arrange marriage but they did not force me," Rukia replied honestly. Ukitake smiled warmly to Rukia's reply.

"That means, I will have a baby Byakuya-Rukia to play with soon, the baby will look so adorable. The baby will be as cute and as playful as Byakuya." Ukitake said happily as his smile grew wider.

'_Nii sama is playful, he plays?'_ Rukia thought. She always imagined her Nii-sama to be the quiet child that always studied and never smiled since birth because after living decades with him, she has never seen him smiled.

_End of Flashback_

"No, Rukia sama will look better in this one." One of the maids stuffed another white kimono in front of Rukia's face. By now, Rukia was sure that she has looked at more than 50 kimonos in different designs.

Without noticing, Rukia sighed out loud from the stress of the whole wedding. She knew that noble weddings were a big deal in soul society but she never imagined that it would be this extensive. It has been less than a day, and she already chosen invitation card, and now onto the kimonos fitting. It would be a lot easier if Yuri would pick the wedding ceremony kimono for her, but for some reason that old lady insisted that Rukia has to pick the kimono herself because she claimed that if it was the one, Rukia would know the second she laid eyes on it. She was glad that she only needed to pick the Shiromuku kimono for the wedding ceremony and Yuri would help her pick the Uchikake Kimono for her wedding reception.

"Can I try on this one?" Rukia asked in a monotone and pointed at this Shiromuku kimono that was hanged beautifully with a wooden box sat beside the wooden stand. It was an off white kimono with simple yet elegance sakura blossoms embroidered on its edge.

"Yes Rukia sama," both of the maid smiles widened to see her finally shown some interest in the fitting session and immediately took the kimono from the wooden stand.

The two maids quickly dressed Rukia in the kimono. As soon as they felt Rukia was presentable, one ran out the dressing room to signal Yuri and Byakuya that Rukia was ready. Byakuya finished this fitting awhile ago, since grooms only wear a traditional black kimono with a haori and hakama.

"Great choice Rukia sama," Yuri said with the biggest smile on her face.

"It is perfect," Rukia said softly, while admiring at her reflection from the full size mirrors. The size fit her perfectly; it was as if this kimono was made for her. The simplicity and delicate embroidery of sakura blossoms on the off white silk made her look better than she imagined. Also, for some reason, the sakura blossoms felt just right, which made this kimono more suitable because each time she looked out the Kuchiki garden and see the Sakura trees, it reminded her of him.

"This kimono was custom made by Byakuya sama's mother for Byakuya sama's future wife when Byakuya sama was born," Yuri added as she walked behind Rukia and put a pair of comforting hands on the petite young shinigami's shoulder.

"Oh then, I should pick another one," Rukia stated.

"Why will you do that my dear child? It looks magnificent on you," Yuri asked with a concern look while holding on her small hands to stop Rukia from running into the change room.

"I don't think it is appropriate of me to wear something nee-sama has worn on her wedding day."

The last thing Rukia wanted was to wear something that would remind Byakuya of the sad memories of her older sister death on their wedding day. After all, she knew how much she resembled her already from the shine picture. She could not envision what would happen if she worn the same wedding kimono as her sister, it would be torturing him, as well as stir up a lot of bad rumors among soul society that Byakuya was using her as a replacement. Even if it may be true, she did not want to cause any bad rumors for her most respected Nii-sama.

"Silly child, you don't need to worry about that because," before Yuri could finish her sentence Byakuya walked into the dressing room.

"Hisana never wore it," Byakuya said in an emotionless tone as in entered the large fitting room. Yuri could not help but smiled warmly at the dumbfounded Rukia that was standing as if her movement was frozen to a block of ice by Byakuya's words.

Since the marriage between Hisana and Byakuya was never really welcomed within the Kuchiki Clan, Hisana was never allowed to wear the kimono that Byakuya's mother custom made because the clan felt she was not worthy of such acknowledgement.

"Good evening, Nii-sama," Rukia bowed politely and greeted. She never expected Byakuya would take the time to accompany her for kimono fitting; since she was sure that Byakuya hated this arrange marriage.

"My dear, you have to change the way you call Byakuya sama," Yuri said cheerfully as she moved from the stunned beautiful petite raven hair Kuchiki to the expressionless head of Kuchiki.

* * *

Uchikake: Elaborate wedding kimono worn by the bridge at wedding reception. Usually colour and dramatic; hence, it is usually brocaded with metallic, embroidered silver or gold threads or painted.

Haori: black jacket worn with male traidition wedding black kimono

Hakama: a long pleated skirt for male traditional attire


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

**Vicky, Nikki-4, guardmob, , 1SuperKawaii, zenachi, chococat450, Rukes, alinda arch, sagittariusleo, amazing.**

To the names above: Thank you for your reviews ~~~~ I really enjoy reading them.

To the people that read my last chapter: Thanks for reading.

Sorry that it took me so long to update, I was debating on rather to put this chapter up first or the one after. I plan to write both chapters before deciding on which one to post first. However, since I saw Vicky's review this morning, I realize that I have not update this story for awhile and it is about time.

Read and Review please ^_^

Cheers,

Yunie

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**The Plan**

"Renji are you sure about this?" the orange head substitute shingami asked as he scratched his bright orange head. He really could not believe what he was reading. He could hardly read Renji's hand writing, and worst of all Renji's plan does not seem to make any sense to him.

"Trust me," Renji said firmly as he continued writing on the piece of paper while Kon was nodding his stuff animal head in the back of the room pretending he understand the plot.

"Last time I trusted you, you almost got us both killed remember?" Ichigo reminded the red head shinigami of the time they both ended up in 4th division for a week due to serious injuries.

"Oh you meant the time I brought you to the 10th division for the secret party that Rangiku held at her division and we almost got kill by Hitsugaya Taicho when he found out?" Renji recalled the time when Toshiro walk into 10th division in middle of the night and found all his men laying drunk on the hardwood floor, while Rangiku shouting how her captain gave her too much work with a large bottle of sake on her hand. The short white hair captain got so angry, he deep frozen everyone in the room while shouting Matsumoto's name on top of his lung. For sure, he woke up all the divisions near by with his voice.

"No that was the 5th time that you almost got us killed, last time you almost got both us killed by Kenpachi," Ichigo said as he roll his brown eyes. He could not believe how many times he trusted this red head shinigami and how many times his ideas and plans got them into deep trouble. Good thing in most case, Genryusai old man only ask them to write reports to reflect on their action rather than sending them to jail.

"Aren't you still in one piece and alive right now?" Renji smirked as he recalled his memory of Zenpachi acting like a mama bear chasing after the two of them all over soul society, mainly chasing Ichigo, breaking down walls of every building in his way because of his poor sense of directions.

"Yeah, thank to my quick thinking," Ichigo said as he chuckled in his head.

**_Flashback_**

"Lieutenant Kusajishi please," Renji begged to the pink hair lieutenant.

"We just need to know one secret path into Kuchiki Mansion," Ichigo said.

Renji and Ichigo wanted to find a way to go into Rukia's room without getting caught because they planned to have a surprise birthday party for her 152 birthday.

"Hmmm, no" Yachiru replied as she run around circling the two tall shinigami.

The pink hair Lieutenant has many secret paths to enter into the Kuchiki Mansion because over the decades, she managed to make one secret passage after another. Even though Byakuya has tried to close down as many as he could whenever he found one. When Byakuya closed one path, she already managed to make another. After all, there are too many unoccupied spaces in Kuchiki Mansion for her to make passages. It was something she has a lot of pride in, in any case, despite Byakuya's indifferent expression; she knew that she was the getting annoyed the 6th division captain to no ends.

"We will give you candy," the red head shinigami pulled out a bag of colourful candies from his pocket.

"Is that?" the pink hair shinigami cute smile grew and pink eyes widened to the bag of rainbow colour candies in Renji's hand.

Renji asked Ichigo to bring a bag of fruit favor candies from human world because he knew it would come in handy when dealing the sweet tooth lieutenant. With her appearance it was not hard to guess that she has a weakness towards sweets.

"Yummm," Ichigo said as he slowly put a candy in his mouth.

"It is really tasty," he smiled.

"If you tell us the secret path, this whole bag will be yours," the orange head substitute shinigami added.

"Yachiru, where are you?" Zenpachi shouted.

"Ken chan, I am here" Yachiru screamed as loud as she could so the huge captain can find her through her voice.

"There you are! What are you doing with Kurosaki and Abarai?" The muscular Captain asked.

"Nothing!" the two shinigami replied immediately and Renji hide the bag of candy behind his back.

"Yachiru, have they done something to you?" Zenpachi asked in a concerned tone when a sad puppy face appeared on Yachiru. When she saw the soon to be her bag of candy disappeared from her view, the sadness came over her.

"They…." Yachiru replied in a gloomy tone.

Before Yachiru finished her sentence, Zenpachi's parent instinct took over; he has already pulled out his zanpakuto and made the first swing at Renji and Ichigo. Renji barely escaped that hit with his flash step.

"Zenpachi, you misunderstand," Ichigo shouted as he flashed stepped to another roof top to escape from the angered captain.

Both Renji and Ichigo decided to flash step to different direction to loose the now angered mama bear. Of course that does not help because Zenpachi's attention was only on the orange head and just break down every single wall in his way with his bad strength.

After about a few hours of playing tag with the captain and countless number of building's walls have been destroyed, Ichigo decided to put a stop to this crazy chase. The orange head substitute shinigami was amazed at how many people did nothing besides giving him a wave when they saw the mad captain chasing him down the streets. No one even tried to help or seem to care that their walls got destroyed.

"Zenpachi, we only came here to spar with you," Ichigo said as he used his zanpakuto to block an attack.

"Oh why didn't you say so earlier?" Zenpachi smirked to the idea. He was in need of a good workout anyway.

**_End of flashback_**

"Just trust me on this, I am her childhood and best friend, I know her," Renji said in a firm tone.

"I am telling you, this won't work," Ichigo said as he read over the plan on the paper.

"It will work, it is very simple, just tell her to come to human world with some random reason, ask her to meet you at the training ground under Urahara shop, once she gets there, we will tie her up and keep her there till the wedding day past." Renji said in confident.

"Rukia will never let you tie her up without a fight and if she disappears someone will be looking for her."

"We can try to get her drunk beforehand," Renji suggested as he scratched his head to come up with idea.

"Unlike you, she never gets drunk because she always stops drinking when she reaches her limit," Ichigo added.

"Then we will have to tie her up forcefully." The red head shinigami said firmly.

"You mean you going to knock her out to tie her up," Ichigo said.

"You are making us sound like the bad guys again. Just trust me on this one, it will all work out."

"If you say so, I will send her a text message to ask her to visit this weekend to kick start your plan." Ichigo said as flipped open his black cell phone to type the message.

* * *

**Author's note:**

So what do you guys think of this chapter? I know it might disappoint a lot of the readers because it is not the wedding chapter, but I hope you will like this storyline between the Renji and Ichigo.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi all,

**Vicky, BlackBurningHeart, guardmob, Violentkitty, 1SuperKawaii, chococat450, isaraaries, anne, Rukes**

To the people listed above: Thank you for your reviews.

I decided to update sooner because well.. I have a little more time to write since I am working from home during G20. =) I have so much more free time, I even cooked dinner for past few days (usually I eat out every single day of the year since I started living by myself in my high school years).

Please read and review. ^_^

Cheers,

Yunie

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Expectation**

From previous Chapter

"Good evening, Nii-sama," Rukia bowed politely and greeted. She never expected Byakuya would take the time to accompany her for kimono fitting; since she was sure that Byakuya hated this arrange marriage.

"My dear, you have to change the way you call Byakuya sama," Yuri said cheerfully as she moved from the stunned beautiful petite raven hair Kuchiki to the expressionless head of Kuchiki.

.

.

.

The large fitting room went silent after Yuri's comment. Instead of avoiding each other's hard gaze, both Rukia and Byakuya stared directly at each other. Byakuya studied the small form in front of him, trying to hide his emotions when he realized how similar she was in the white silk wedding kimono. Her frame was smaller than Hisana, but for sure the way Rukia presented herself in the kimono, she truly shown more grace, elegance, and confident then her elder sister. He hated to admit but Daisuke might be right about Rukia would be better fitted for the Lady Kuchiki role.

"B..Byakuya sama," Rukia whispered softly, her voice barely came out of her throat as her violet eyes looked blankly into the grey eyes that was burning into her.

Although, the words sound somewhat weird in her mind, mainly because this was the first time she addressed him by his first name without Nii-sama following it, she have to agree that his name sounds pretty good.

"Now that is not hard, is it?" Yuri said as she grabbed a hold of the petite's shinigami's hand and started spinning her around to examine the fitting.

"I think it fit you perfectly, we don't even need to alter anything." the elder woman said cheerfully. The kimono fitted Rukia like a glove; the style, cutting, and everything show off her petite frame in all the right places.

"It is as if Byakuya sama's mother knew that Rukia sama is going to marry Byakuya sama, and made this wedding kimono just for her," one of the maid spouted out and tried to over her mouth with her hand as soon as she realized she has said her thought out loud.

"That may be the case," Yuri said as she tried to hold her laugh with her hand around her stomach.

"That cannot be! I have never met the late Lady Kuchiki," Rukia said.

When she was adopted, the last Lady Kuchiki, her sister has already passed away for one year, and from what she heard from others, Byakuya's mother passed away from illness soon after his marriage to Hisana. Hence, most of the people in the clan hated Hisana even more and treated her more coldly because they believed that Hisana was the root to Byakuya's mother death.

"Trust me, his mother have this power that always know things before it happens. It was a very scary ability, but everyone respects and loves her." Yuri stated as she nodded her head repeatedly. Byakuya stayed in his emotionless expression while recalling how his mother always knew his devilish plots before he could act upon when he was a child.

"Now let's put these jewelries on," the elder woman said as she opened the large wooden jewelry that use to beside where the kimono stand.

"So many," Rukia whispered. The raven hair shinigami jaw dropped when the jewelry box opened, it was filled with so many different pieces of jewelry, and all sparkling brilliantly, each one were crafted with skillful techniques and finishes with diamonds, rare and precious gemstone.

"Yup they are all yours now, Byakuya's mother always said that she has to leave her future daughter in law all these jewelry as a compensation for withstanding her SPOILED son," Yuri smirked as she turn her gaze to Byakuya that was standing near the door. She made sure that the word spoiled was very clearly heard.

"Oh they use to belong to Nee-sama?" Rukia asked with a smile.

"No…." Yuri replied.

"Oh," Rukia felt confused by her response. After all, Byakuya's mother was alive when her sister married into the family. For sure, she had a lot of chances and opportunities to give her these jewelries. Why was all these jewelry left untouched all these years in the storage room?

"Byakuya's mother always said Byakuya was not suppose to find his soul mate so soon, and refused to give any of these to her," Daisuke said honestly as he entered the fitting room. "She also said that Yuri sama would be the one to watch her daughter in law trying on the custom made kimono and the jewelries," the older man added, as he watched Yuri pulled one of the diamond necklaces from the large wooden jewelry box, and put it on the petite shinigami.

"Well good evening, Daisuke sama, what brought you here tonight?" Yuri asked.

"Good evening Byakuya sama, Rukia sama, and Yuri sama, I have matter to discuss with Yuri tonight," Daisuke said as his eyes traveled his across to the Rukia. "Rukia sama, you really look breathtaking. I am sure that Byakuya's mother would be pleased to see you wearing this," He added while giving Byakuya an evil grin.

The old man knew that his last sentence would irritate the 28th Kuchiki head because everyone knew how unpleased and disappointed Byakuya's mother was when Byakuya married Hisana.

"I will come by the Elder's office after I finished playing dress up with Rukia sama," Yuri said with the biggest smile on her face while holding Rukia's hands tightly. With that said, Daisuke left the Kuchiki Mansion.

"Rukia, meet me at my study after," Byakuya demanded in his usual indifferent tone, as he turned around and walked out of the fitting room.

He hated hearing things regarding Hisana, it was true that no one in the Kuchiki clan liked her; especially his mother because she always stated that Hisana was not his soul mate. At first, he thought it was one of those mother and daughter in law issues, and hoped that one day it would be solved, but after a few weeks Hisana entered into the household, he realized that it would only get worst. Even on the day, his mother passed away, she still would not acknowledge Hisana as part of the Kuchiki family.

Other clan members always stating that Hisana could not performed her Lady Kuchiki duties properly and efficiently. To some extend, it may be true because Hisana was only sick in bed, or out wondering the streets looking for Rukia. However, to him, she was a gentle and caring wife. Who cares if she did not perform her duties, there were always other women in the clan that could organize events and other Kuchiki matters. Then again, he noticed how Rukia was able to manage all the Lady Kuchiki duties on her own over the years, which help her earned a lot of respect from the clan members because she managed to work as a respectful shinigami, and perform all clan's noble duties.

"Yuri sama, why did you say Nii-sama spoiled?" Rukia asked curiously after she knew he have left the room and could not hear her question. The brother that she knew all these years has shown nothing related to spoiled; he never buy anything that is unnecessary, he never request anything unreasonable, and for sure never acted like the other over pampered nobles.

"My child, Byakuya act very differently when he was young, he never take no as an answered, and always find a way to get what he want." Rukia only nodded to her response, and then the maids already started taking off her Shiromuku kimono and preparing for her to try on the Uchikake Kimono.

.

.

.

Rukia slowly walked down the long hallway to his study alone because Yuri left for the elders' office as soon as she finished the kimono fitting. The old woman kept saying that she would be a bother if she comes along and preferred to give the young more alone bonding time.

"N..Byakuya sama, may I come in?" she knocked the door gently. She was unsure what he wanted but it was rare for him to request her presence. Usually he forbids anyone going near his study when he was at home because he preferred the peace and quiet.

"Come in," said the firm voice. He put down his pen, and watched the petite raven hair shinigami entered the room politely and sat across his desk. He noted that she has changed into a more casual purple kimono that matches her deep violet eyes.

"Are you sure about this marriage? We can still call it off." His concerned grey eyes connect with her violet once.

"I am sure," Rukia replied firmly to reassure him that she wanted to go ahead with the marriage.

"Then I want to discuss and establish a few agreement regarding our marriage; therefore, we both know exactly what we want to happen in this marriage," he added as he looked intensely into her violet eyes.

Rukia nodded her head gently to his proposal.

"Is there anything you want? Is there anything you expect to happen?" Byakuya asked bluntly.

"I am not sure," She answered truthfully.

A few days ago, she never even imagine herself ever getting married, but now she was expected to marry the man she respected the most, and have his heir. Of course, when she was young, she dreamed of marrying out of love, but ever since entering into the Kuchiki family, she knew marrying for love would be an impossible request, unless the person she loved was also a noble of the four great noble houses. Knowing that sooner or later she would be forced to marriage anyway, in a way marrying Byakuya kind of saved her from a loveless marriage. At least she knew that she respect Byakuya and could see herself with him.

"Allow me begin. I want this marriage to be a real marriage. You will continue to perform all the Lady Kuchiki duties; only different is the title change. We will have children, share the same bedroom and bed." Byakuya noticed how her face turned red by his last three words. A part of him wanted to simile to her innocent reaction, but he managed to hide his smile under his indifferent face and tone.

'_Did he just say he want children, more than one?'_ she thought to herself. She could not stop from blushing from the thought of sharing the same room with Byakuya. Although, she has stayed in same room with other male before, hell she lives in Ichigo's closest when she visited human world, but Byakuya was just different.

"Have you ever?" For first time in ages, Byakuya asked out of his curiousness.

Even though, he has been the over protective brother over the decades and scared off every single male shinigami that tried to get near Rukia. He knew that if she wanted, she could have had relationship someone. She was a pretty girl, and certainly many men would love to claim her as his. Also, he could never keep an eye on her 24/7 because she always goes out on missions.

"No, I never had the time to date anyone. Between shinigami duties, noble obligations, and training, I have no time for it." She answered in one of that Kuchiki emotionless expression. It was not that she did not have time for dating and sex, but it was more like ever since Kaien's death, she has block out all romantic love emotions, and focused on other stuff that she knew would not cause ache in her heart.

"Is there anything you want to add?" He asked in a serious tone and paused for her response.

"No Byakuya sama," she said firmly.

"It is Byakuya," he said. "Address me Byakuya, without the formality when we are alone since you will be my wife in less than three months," he added when he noticed how her face looked confused by his words.

"Is this how Nee-sama addressed you?" she questioned.

"No she refused to address me informally."

"Hn," Rukia tried to understand why her sister refused to call Byakuya by his first name, it was a very normal thing to do in private for couples. After all, formality only made the couple feel more distance from each other.

"If one day, you find someone you love, and you wish to be with him, we can get a divorce," Byakuya said.

Shaking her head, she said honestly: "Once I made the commitment to you, I definitely don't think I can fall in love with someone else."

"If you have nothing to add, you should go get some rest," Byakuya said.

"Good night Byakuya," with that said, Rukia left his study for her bedroom for a much needed rest. It has been a long day, and it would only get more tiring till the wedding was over.

"Good night Rukia," he whispered softly as he watched her shadow disappeared from the thin paper of his doors.

.

.

.

"See we need to use that," Daisuke said as the two elders poked out their heads from the other end of the hallway to look at the two young Kuchiki. The two elders have been listening to the Byakuya and Rukia's conversation from the room beside the study.

"Do we have to go to such extreme measure?" Yuri asked. "I am sure they will fall in love with each other naturally in the future."

"How many years will that take? Another 50 years? We can't wait that long for an heir," Daisuke said.

"I just don't think we should use that."

"I don't even know why you worried, it does not activate unless they are meant to be soul mate and if they are soul mate, and they will sooner or later connect by body and mind anyway. We are just speeding up the process," Daisuke said coldly.

.

.

To be continued

* * *

**Author's note:**

So…. What do you guys think? I decided that I should start added some byaruki love in this story. The chapter have no humor, but I hope you guys will like it.

**Vicky:** Thanks for your review~~~ Last time I updated this story was only one week ago, so this might be my fastest update so far.

**BlackBurningHeart: **This is not a lot of Byaruki, but it is the start in this story. ^-^

**guardmob:** Thanks for your review, and your suggestions

**Violentkitty:** I always think two hot heads' idea will always be a bad one, but then again, without them, where will the humor be.

**1SuperKawaii:** Thank you for your review. I love Yachiru too, especially when the mama bears shows up.

**chococat450:** Thank you for your review.

**isaraaries:** After you mentioned that "substitute affection" I went and did a search on it; however, when I saw it is an incomplete story, it made me scare to read it. I always hated reading incomplete stories because it always makes me wonder what will happen. Thank you for the review.

**anne: **Thanks for your review. The scheme will even be more elaborate in the future chapter when some people decided to join in.

**Rukes: **You can't blame them for not giving up; after all, it is Rukia that they love. =) Thank you for your review.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi All,

Thank you for all the birthday wishes. =) I did not do great in the tournament, but I had a lot of fun. I only got 5th place and my body felt so much pain after playing from 6pm to 11pm. I had planned the game to finish when the sunset. Boy was I wrong; I never imagined that they would turn on all the lights in the fields and continued playing. I think I need to work out more often because every single muscle on my body protested for two days after the tournament.

I want to thank you to the following people for your reviews,

**Amazing, You'reHot, omg, chococat450, Vicky, anonymousones, HappyOne, alinda arch, anne, guardmob, sagittariusleo, Nikki-4, Secret Starr, kejora, 1SuperKawaii, BlackBurningHeart, Rukes**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Please Read and Review.

Cheers,

Yuniee

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Benefiting Help**

"Yo Urahara! Can we use the training ground under your shop for the next couple of weeks?" Ichigo asked hesitantly as he walked into the living room inside Urahara shop with Renji standing beside him.

After sending the text message to Rukia to asked her to come to human world from soul society, Renji and Ichigo finally realized that they needed to find a place to hide her location, one that could hide her spirit power, after they had save, aka kidnap her. After all, they could not hide her in Ichigo's closet. It would be the first place Byakuya will come looking for her. They ultimately concluded the best place would be the secret training ground under Urahara shop because of the large open space, a nice hot spring for bathing, and it would be the last place Byakuya would look because he always tried to avoid Yoruichi. If anyone could get under Byakuya's perfect emotionless skin, it would be Yoruichi Shihoin.

"Couple of months," Renji added politely. For sure they would need the place for more than a couple of weeks if they want to lock Rukia up until the wedding date are over.

Unlike Ichigo, Renji always acted politely and respectfully inwards Kisuke because each time he visited human world for a mission or for personal reason, Kisuke allowed him to live at Urahara shop rent free and only required him to help with the small chores around the shop. For a poor shinigami like Renji that usually spend all his money on drinking sake and food with his buddies, it was very helpful. Also, Kisuke was a former captain and has always proven to be very dependable at critical times.

"Sure," Urahara answered casually as he took off his green and white bucket hat to fan himself from the heat.

As if the two men did not hear his response, they started offering to do work at his shop for the use of the secret training ground. "We will clean your entire shop for an entire month," Ichigo offered. "No the entire time while we are using your training ground," Renji added in a begging tone. Both of them did not have the money to pay for favor from Kisuke; after all, Kisuke was one greediest businessman and always has over the top prices for his inventions. Only shinigami of Captain Positions or nobles like Kuchiki can afford to pay those high and unrealistic prices.

"Wait, you just agreed like that, with no catch?" The two shinigami asked in surprise as they stared back blankly. In many ways, both of them never expected Kisuke to consent so fast, it was rare that Kisuke would agree to something without asking something in return.

"I believe I did," He said in usual care free attitude tone as he drinks his iced green tea. "But if you kids want to clean my shop, you are welcome to do so," Urahara added as he bite down the ice cube.

"You are not going to ask why we are using it," The red head shinigami asked in a questioning face.

"Nope, should I?" Urahara asked, as he put down the clear glass cup on the table.

"Noo… we are just….." Renji answered as he shook his head.

"Using it for training," the orange head substitute ended the sentence. Personally, he do not want to get anymore people involve in their scheme because he has no idea what type of trouble they might get into. After all, they are kidnapping the princess of one of the four great noble houses. Even if Rukia is not a Kuchiki by blood, she was a Kuchiki by law, and would soon be a Kuchiki by marriage. Hence, the reason they decided not to ask any of the gang for help.

"Thank you Urahara!" With that said Renji and Ichigo left Urahara shop and headed to buy Chappy stuff animals as the lure to attract Rukia to their trap before the store closed.

.

.

.

"Yoruichi san, you can come out now." Urahara said loudly from his living room after he watched Ichigo and Renji left the shop as the sunseted.

"Thanks Kisuke" Yoruichi said as she transform out of her black feline form to her true form.

"Why did you want me to let them use the training grounds?" Urahara asked, as he went into the other room to get her some clothes, an orange shirt and black stretch pants, from the closet because he figured if he did not bring in her clothes, she could sit there all day naked. Of course he was used to seeing her walking around naked in his shop, but it was very hard to concentrate and speak normally when she was naked laying there in his living room.

"Oh they are planning to kidnap Rukia chan before her wedding in three months. So they needed to use your place to hide her," Yoruichi answered as she pulled long purple hair from under the orange shirt.

"How did you find out their plot?" He asked in a casual tone, he could see from her eyes that his best friend has more planned than just requesting him to agree to let the two hot heads uses his training ground.

"I was having my afternoon nap on Ichigo's roof and heard their entire plan," she said as she stood up to put on her black pant.

"I do not think they are capable of planning and pulling off a good and successful plan together."

"That is why we are going to help them," She commanded him with a strong glace from her beautiful golden eyes directly.

He arched an eyebrow at her, "We? Who is she marrying?" Urahara grey eyes met hers golden once as he leaned forward on the table, resting his elbows on top of his wooden dinning table.

"Byakuya boy," Yoruichi replied and smiled softly.

"I thought he is your favorite student," Urahara asked in a confused tone. He knew that his best friend has a special attachment towards the young Kuchiki because she used to train him and played tag with him all the time when Byakuya was a boy. However, this time, she was helping Ichigo and Renji to kidnap Byakuya's soon to be bride.

"He is, that is why we are helping him," she told him, she said in the tone that left him no room for refusal.

"By helping his rivals to kidnap his soon to be wife?" Urahara asked sarcastically with a smirk on his face.

"Yup," she said quickly with a bob on her head. "It is true that I am helping them to kidnap Rukia chan, but you will see that this will turn out to be benefiting for little Byakuya."

"I am surprise that the two willing to get married," Urahara said as if it is the last thing he expected to happen. Everyone knew that Byakuya has always refused to remarry after Hisana's death. Thus, he always put on the coldest shield around himself from everyone, including his family and clan members, to distant himself from all emotions. The same applied for Rukia, since she entered into the Kuchiki Clan and after her mentor's death in her arms; she grew colder by each passing day.

"It is an arranged marriage," she said with a frown. Although, she wanted to see her favorite student to find love again, she never wanted it to be an arranged marriage, it would be a lot better if they had fallen in love naturally. Hence, the reason she decided to give Renji's plan a hand because she believed that by the disappearance of Rukia again, it might awaken his feelings for her.

"I guess they will make a good pair, they are both as cold as ice." Both of them bring the same presence of coldness, while showing much grace and aristocratic in their words and movement.

"Byakuya boy always putting on a strong front, but he is really a softy at heart," she defended.

"Do you think they have feeling towards each other?" he wondered.

"I think the feeling was born since the day he met her and it have gently increase over the years, he just does not know it yet." Yoruichi explained it to him with a sigh at the end. Although, it might not make much sense to Urahara but she knew that over the years Byakuya has grown attached to Rukia without himself realizing his true feeling.

"I am amaze that your clan has not force you into marriage to give them an heir since you are the princess of the Shihoin Clan," Urahara remarked when curiosity got the best of him.

"The clan thinks I have eloped with you when I left behind my titles and positions to come to human world," she answered after a few awkward minutes of silent as they stared intensely at each other. Yoruichi smirked when she noticed his grey eyes widened, she quickly added in a flirty yet teasing voice, "So we better work on the heir part sometime."

"That's fine, I think we can work something out," he said in his most seductive smile as he moved closer to her.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**Author's Note:**

What do you think of the chapter? I know the chapter may not be interesting for some readers because it is without Byaruki. I wanted to give Renji and Ichigo some help for their scheme. Also, I wanted a little chemistry between Urahara and Yoruichi in this story. I always think they make a good couple; they are just so cute together.

**Amazing**: Don't worry their love will grown naturally. The elders will only give a little help in the next Chapter.

**You'reHot:** LOL, you are the first one to point out that line. I hope you enjoyed reading the chapters so far.

**Omg:** Thank you for your review

**chococat450:** I think renruki makes a good couple too. Truthfully, I think Rukia looks good with mostly everyone. Her personality really matches with most of the character in the anime. I am thinking of writing a one shot for Renruki some time in the future.

**Vicky:** Yes this is a non-lemon love story because it is Teen rating. I am trying to keep this a T rating so I can allow my cousin to read it. You may notice how I switch between my two stories because sometimes I really wanted to write a juicy lemon and I can't do it here.

**Anonymousones:** Well thank you for your review. They are suppose to married within 3 months, so things might be rushed because I wanted them to fall in love naturally within this period of time.

**HappyOne: **Ohhh I don't think Renji is a loser in this story; he is just not very good at planning and provide a nice comic relieve in this story.

**alinda arch: **Thank you for your review. Don't worry Ichigo will have help from Yoruichi and Urahara now for this plan, he won't need 9 lives… well he might.

**Anne:** You will find out what they are using to speed up the process in next Chapter. *wink* Hope you enjoyed this Chapter.

**guardmob:** As you wish, the two hot heads are back into the story. Thank you for reading.

**sagittariusleo:** Of course he wanted children. Think baby Byakuya and Rukia, he or she will be the cutest thing.

**Nikki-4:** Thank you for your review. I will try to post faster for my next update, so you will know what they planned in store for Byaruki.

**Secret Starr: **Thank you for your review.

**kejora: **Thank you for your advise, I will remember this next time I write Rukia. I thought I did write about how Rukia felt about marriage, Byakuya in my chapters, but I guess, I will elaborate on it more.

**1SuperKawaii: **I am glad that part made you smiled. =) I hope I won't be all over the place for the coming up chapters. Thank you for your review.

**BlackBurningHeart: **I tried to imagine each chapter in my head before writing it, well typing it in word. You will find out the Elder's plan soon since it will be kick into action in next chapter.

**Rukes: **You cannot blame them for liking Rukia more than Hisana. Rukia is so much more likeable. Even I dislike Hisana a lot because I cannot imagine anyone leaving a baby on the streets in the worst part of town. Even if Hisana tried to fix her wrong by looking for Rukia, something is too late to be fixed.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi All,

I kind of rushed to publish this chapter because I noticed that I have not updated this story for two weeks. Therefore, please forgive my poor spelling and grammar. Then again, I always have spelling and grammar issues. Hopefully it will improves as I continue writing ff.

For a heads up, after this update, I might be taking a break since I am not very motivated to write the arguing chapter for Dreams and not sure on how to put the kidnap chapter into words for this story.

**Miss Junkiee, Bleachlover12351314, 1SuperKawaii, G. Ai Inoue, alinda arch, maddie, kejora, guardmob, anne, BlackBurningHeart, Vicky, Nikki-4.**

To the people above, THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS~~~~~~

Happy Reading! And don't forget to review.

Cheers,

Yunie

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Treasure or Junk?**

"Let's see, it should be in here somewhere," the elder woman said as she dug through her walk in closet looking for the item.

"How can you store such a rare treasure in the bottom of your messy closet?" He commented as he watched the elder woman dug through one pile of clothes and kimonos after another.

"Old man, I told you to wait outside! I never asked you to come in here and watch me search for it," she said loudly. It was pretty hard to keep organized when she have lived for almost 600 years now. Items do pills up after all these years because she hated throwing out perfectly good things and with all the space in her house, why would she need to, right? Hence, the reason she has a walk in closet to store her clothes and items. "Oh I think I put it in here" she added before she ran to the white colour wooden drawer beside her bed.

"How can you misplace such an important Kuchiki item?" Daisuke asked coldly, as his grey eyes followed behind her to the other side of the large bedroom while he sat lazily on the white sofa in her room.

"You and I both know that most noble will see this item as useless and junk rather than a treasure. That is why it has never been used for past few hundreds or was it thousand years?" Yuri said as she finally found the pair of white gold bangle from the bottom drawer.

The pair of white gold bangles was given to her since she was a child and was told by her parents, Byakuya's great grandparents, which it was one of the most powerful items in soul society because it has the power to bring two soul-mates together. In spite of this, it has never been used since her grandparents because marrying soul-mate was never seen as an important factor for nobles' marriages, especially for someone from the four great noble houses. After all, most marriage was about union of two houses for power and continuation of noble bloodline rather than for love and affection.

"When are we going to use it?" Yuri asked in a serious tone as she looked intensely at him.

"I think tomorrow morning breakfast will be the best time, since the only they spend together are during meals, or meeting," Daisuke added as he got up from the sofa. Even for someone that does not live in the main branch with Byakuya and Rukia, he knew that the two Kuchiki hardly spend any time together.

"They are both just preoccupied with their shinigami work," she made an excuse for them. Nevertheless, in her heart, she knew that they both choose to exhaust themselves with work and not come home till the sun goes down. Even though, they both could work less and spend more time together.

"So how does this works?" Daisuke questioned as he took the bangles from her hand. He carefully examined the two bangles and concluded that it really looked like a regular piece of jewelry and unsure how it could bring two souls together.

"Don't look at me. I never used it before," Yuri replied in one of her singsong tone and slid open her bedroom door gently.

"It was given to you," Daisuke added coolly.

"It did not come with an instruction menu," Yuri turned slightly to look back at her cousin before she walked out of her bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Daisuke asked as he walked out her bedroom following Yuri to the direction of the library where all the records of soul society were kept.

Kuchiki Clan was responsible for compiling and protecting all records of soul society's history. Therefore, the Kuchiki's library would have all the documentation regarding everything that ever happened. Consequently, there would be some documentation on the subject of this soul-mate bangle.

"Old man, Lets go to the library and search for record on how to use this thing," Yuri told him, as she tried to walk in the empty long hallway as fast as she could without making a sound from her footsteps.

"You know, you aren't that much younger than me," he fasten his pace and walked pass her, making sure he was a step ahead of her.

"I never say I am young," Yuri said with a grin as she moved faster to make sure she was walking beside him rather than behind him.

"Why do you keep addressing me as Old man?" He arched one of his brows and stared at the woman beside him.

"I don't address you that in public," Yuri replied with a wider smirk.

It was true; Yuri has always addressed him in most respected manner when there was a 3rd person around. Mainly because she understood that most men, especially nobles like him always like to act all cold and powerful in public. After all, nobles were supposed to show no weakness to others, and only present themselves in a way that everyone around them would respect them.

"I am the Kuchiki Elder now, you cannot tease me like you use to when we were children," Daisuke said honestly.

Although, they acted very formal and distant in public, Daisuke and Yuri actually grew up together because they were only a few years apart and was home schooled together.

"In my eyes, you are always going to be the older cousin that always needs my help," Yuri said as she gave a light pat on his back.

"You promised that you will never bring that up," The elder narrowed his grey eyes and stared at her from the corner of his eyes.

"What can I say, I love to see your annoyed face, Daisuke sama," Yuri said, making sure his name was pronounced and heard clearly at the end.

.

.

.

"Byakuya, is it ok that I go to human world tomorrow? I have the day off," Rukia asked politely.

"Rukia, you are free to do whatever you want," Byakuya answered in his usual indifferent tone without looking at her.

Byakuya has always allowed her to do whatever she wanted, more like; he tried to allow her to do what she please even when all the Elders criticized on his lenient treatment towards her. Most noble at her status would not be allowed out of the Mansion on daily basis, and when they were allowed, they were only allowed to visit another noble's home. Therefore, Byakuya made sure that when Rukia adopted that she was allowed to work as a shinigami under the Taicho that he respected the most, and was allowed to travel to anywhere she wants without restriction. Although, he had never told her what he did for her.

"Byakuya, when you said you wanted children last night, how many do you mean?" Rukia asked, as she stared intensely at him from across the dinning table waiting for his response.

Ever since last night's little chat with him, the expectations that he stated kept her awake the entire night. Just thinking about sharing one bedroom and one bed with him was a lot to take in already. One thing that kept her up the longest was his wish to have children. When she agreed to this marriage, she thought that they would only have one child, an heir, so the group of Kuchiki Elders would get off his case. However, now she found out that he wanted more than just an heir, he wanted a real marriage, even when there was no romantic love to begin with between them.

"As many as you are willing to give me," Byakuya answered as he lifted his grey eyes from the breakfast to look at the petite raven hair shinigami sitting in front of him.

'_As many as I will give you?'_ she thought. Rukia was so surprised by his reply that her hands and feet felt numb, she could only nod her head gently as reaction because no words could come out of her lips.

"Is there a problem?" he asked as he put down his black wooden chopsticks.

"No, just I thought that we only need an heir."

After all, since noble marriages were usually loveless, once they produced an heir for the clan, the couple usually grew even farer apart from each other. Hence, the reason noble houses usually have low birthrates and not many children are born in each clan. For Byakuya, it was a special case, even though his parents were truly in love, he has no blood related sibling because his father passed away from a mission protecting subordinates soon after Byakuya was a toddler. Byakuya has no cousins either because after Koga betrayed soul society and was sealed away by his grandfather and Genryusai Shigenkuni Yamamoto, his only aunt fell into deep depression from broken heart and ended up taking her own life.

"If that is what you wish," he simply stated calmly while examining the expression from her large violet eyes.

"No, I love to have more than one, just never expected you as well," Rukia responded immediately. She always wanted to have more than one child because each time she spends time with Ichigo's family, she wished she could have a family like that; full of laughter and warmth. Even with all the wealth Kuchiki clan held, it lacks the some of the most basic affection and tenderness that a family should have. Of course, sometimes, she found that Ichigo's family was odd and loud, but for sure, she had a lot of fun living with them.

"Even with all the maids at Kuchiki Mansion, growing up alone can be boring," Byakuya whispered in an indifferent tone.

Suddenly they saw a bright white light coming from underneath the dinning table and traveled quickly to their left wrists. Before Byakuya and Rukia could react to the light around their wrists, the dinning room door slid open, and both Elders walked in while chanting one line. Byakuya and Rukia stood up from their chairs and met the burning stares from the two Kuchiki Elders.

"Good Day Byakuya sama and Rukia sama," The two elders greeted with a slight bow.

"What is this?" Rukia asked as she held up her left arm. Her eyes widen to the silver object around her wrist when the light disappeared. It was not ugly; she would not mind wearing it. She was surprised that the string of light wrapped around her wrist turned into a metal.

"Rukia sama, it is a bangle," Daisuke answered in a sarcasm tone.

"We are aware of that. What is the meaning of this?" Byakuya said in a demanding tone as he looked at Yuri for an answered. When she did not answer him, he tried to take off the bangle from his left wrist.

"I would not do that," Daisuke advised him with a devilish smirk on his wrinkly face.

Before he could take off the bangle by force, he heard a throbbing scream from across the table. "AAHHH," Rukia shouted loudly and her knees lost strength from the extraordinarily pain that sliced through her entire body. She wrapped her hands around her body and closed her eyes tightly from the pain. Before her petite form hit the harden floor, Byakuya flashed stepped beside her, caught her with one protective arm around her slender shoulders just before her impact to the hardwood floor.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a concerned tone. He has never seen her in such a painful state before. Even when she was injured or was in a near death situation from the battles with hollows, she has never shown such a painful expression. For sure, he saw tears from the corner of her large violet eyes eyes. He noticed how the bangle around his wrist produced a bright red light when Rukia screamed from pain.

Out of the blue, her body felt this pain sliced through her body and next thing she knew was her breath panting from the sting and could not stand on her own. Rukia considered moving away from his warm body because the closeness of Byakuya felt rather odd, it was comfortable yet felt iniquitous, but found no power to do so.

"Byakuya sama, this is the famous love bangle, one of the greatest treasures of Kuchiki Clan. If you try to take it off by force, it would cause enormous pain to the other person wearing the bangle," Yuri explained in a gentle voice, she finally answered his question but it was not what he wanted and needed to hear.

"Take it off of us," Byakuya commanded in a very authority attitude.

Ignoring his question, Yuri continued explaining: "The crystal on the edge of the bangle will give off different colour light depending on the other's person mood or situation. For example, when Rukia was in pain, Byakuya sama's crystal produced a red glow, signaling you that she was in immense pain."

"Don't make me repeat myself, take these things off of us," Byakuya demanded as he gave the Elders a cold glace.

"I don't think that is possible," Yuri answered honestly.

"Fine," Byakuya moved his free hand to Rukia wrist and tried to pull the bangle off her small wrist. If taking off his bangle would cause pain to her, then he would take the bangle off her, and take the pain himself. The moment he put force on the pull; he heard another painful cry escaped her lips and his bangle's crystal blinked bright red light again.

"That won't work either, Byakuya sama," Daisuke said coldly in a satisfaction tone.

"Rukia, you take it off," Byakuya directed her by putting her hand around the bangle on his wrist.

"No, I will never do anything to hurt you," Rukia replied firmly in a serious tone.

"Of course, one of you can kill the other to free yourself," Daisuke suggested unfeelingly.

Byakuya looked intensely at the petite woman in his arms, not sure rather to be happy that there was someone out there that would never harm him, or should be angered that she disregarded his order again and put them in another situation where they are doing what the Elders wanted.

"By the way, don't consider asking someone else to help you take off the bangles because it will still cause pain to the one you care the most, it suppose to be very intelligent item and can sense who you wish to not harm." Daisuke informed them as his hard gazed traveled from Byakuya to Rukia that was held protectively in Byakuya's arm.

The Elders knew that Byakuya and Rukia would have to fell into their plan because they would not do anything to harm each other. On one hand, they are both the type that preferred to injure themselves than to see the people around them in injured. On the other hand, even if Byakuya hated to play Daisuke little game, he would not try to take off the bangle again because he would fear to see Rukia's painful expression, the same one that he saw Hisana has in their five years of marriage. Moreover, Rukia would never attempt to take off the bangle because even if Byakuya was to hold a sword at her neck, she would not hurt him.

"Why did you put it on us?" Rukia whispered weakly as she turned her glace from Byakuya to the older Elder by the door.

"Because a healthy baby needs loving parents that actually in love," Daisuke answered in an unemotionally attitude before turning around to leave the room.

'_Healthy baby?'_ Rukia thought as she finally found her strength to stand up without the support of Byakuya.

"Well will you excuse us? We will take our leave now," Daisuke said in an apathetic tone.

"This will help you guy improve your relationship," Yuri added with a comfort smile.

"This proves another point, your mother was right. Hisana was not meant to be your soul-mate because it was supposed to be someone else all along. Other wise, these bangles will not be activated right now." Daisuke said as he looked back into the dinning room while Yuri closed the door.

.

.

.

To be Continue…

* * *

**Author's Note:**

The "speed up the process" item finally revealed. What did you guys think? Of course, that is not all the item would do. Muhahaha *evil laugh* I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, since finally Byakuya's gentle side comes out.

**Miss Junkiee****:** Oh you changed your name. =) I know I am a slow writer because I am the type that likes to imagine the whole scene in my mind before putting into words. Then I like to reread the chapter again. If I don't take my time, it will end up like the first few chapters on Dreams, which is basically poorly written and gives the readers a headache.

**Bleachlover12351314:** Thanks for your review.

**1SuperKawaii****:** You are always good at guessing. LOL. That is expected since you are such a great writer yourself. Thank you for your review.

**G. Ai Inoue**: When I wrote the last part for Urahara and Yoruchi, I wanted so badly to write in a lemon. However, then I remembered that this is a rated T story. I really hope the kidnapping chapter will not disappoint you; it should be next chapter if everything goes as planned. Unless I write too much and I had to break it into two chapters like the hot spring retreat in my other story.

**alinda arch****:** I am sure now you are even more curious on what will happen next. I think the current relationship between Byakuya and Rukia in this story will need a lot more help to get them closer.

**maddie:** You know you wrote my #100 review. Thank you! I was soooo looking forward to it. You are so many names, omg, XD, and Maddie, I can see that they all reflect your personality from your reviews. Hehe.

**kejora****:** The promise to you was one of the reason that took me so long for this update. Trying to make a cold rukia with her thought in the background is a lot harder than I expected.

**guardmob****:** I am not sure what I should say to you beside Thank you.

**anne:** I won't say craziness, maybe just humor

**BlackBurningHeart****:** I have to say, I love your reviews. Hopefully, I can continue to write a more interesting story that keep you excited.

**Vicky**: I know Yoruichi and Urahara is soooo cute together. I was very tempted to write a one shot lemon for them, but had to put on hold till I have some time to write a unique one for them. After all, I wrote a lot of lemons in my other story already, hard to keep it unique. There are so many stories I want to write, I guess I am just greedy.

**Nikki-4****:** Thank you for your review! I love reading them since I usually check my emails in the morning; it is always nice reading them while enjoying my favorite cup of café latte. It always gives me more reasons to write.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

Hiya all~

I know I have not update this story for a long time. I am so SORRY-.-;; My work have been so busy lately. This is as far as I wrote so far, so here it is…I don't want to keep you writing too long.

To the people listed below: Thank you for your reviews. I love reading your comments and thoughts on the story. Many of your opinions help me improve and grow as a ff writer.

**Nikki-4****, MyChemicalDarkness, 1SuperKawaii, midnight shadow of darkness, guardmob, blissbeat, Michan, itsMADDIEagainXD, chococat450, Reiha No Arashi, alinda arch, vicky73, G. Ai Inoue, A fellow writer, BlackBurningHeart, kejora, xEcchigo, , Rukes, King of Stories.**

To the People that read and don't write reviews: Thank you for taking the time to read the story.

Happy Reading and Review Please.

Cheers,

Yunie

* * *

**"I was dead until the moment I met you. I was a powerless corpse pretending to be alive. Living without power, without ability to change my course, was bound to a slow death." said by Lelouch L. in Code Geass.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Renji's Plan in Action**

"Hey pass me the hammer on your way here," Renji shouted noisily. His voice echoed loudly through the large open space of the training ground under Urahara shop.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked curiously as he jumped off the long ladder.

He just finished his class, and immediately came to meet with the red head shinigami friend for their plan. When he said their, it was mainly Renji's strategy since the entire plot was planned by Renji alone because the lieutenant refused to listen to anyone else constructive input. Ichigo just decided to tag along, so at least he could make sure Renji would not get himself killed.

"Hammering the chain to the huge rock over here," Renji said as he held up a long copper metal chain.

"What is the shackle for?" Ichigo asked as he handed the hammer to the red head shinigami.

"To chain Nee san to it, so she cannot run away," Kon answered as he watched Renji hammering down the four inch metal nail with the chain to the gigantic rock.

"You want to what?" Ichigo asked brashly in unbelief voice. He could not believe how stupid his friend could be. Kon was not helping with the situation either because the orange stuffed animal lacks common sense and continued to encourage Renji to continue with the stupid plan.

"Look this is long enough to go to the hot spring so she can take her bath," Renji answered as he walked to the hot spring ensuring the distance was measured correctly. This was his way of being considerate, knowing that the private hot spring was one of Rukia's favorite perks of living in Kuchiki Mansion.

"This chain and this rock combined cannot hold her," Ichigo simply stated.

"Why not, Nee san is so tiny, this is more than enough to chain a 4 feet 8 and a half inch tall girl," the orange head stuffed animal commented.

"If she is a normal girl, yes it can. This chain will be able to chain Kon, but." Ichigo's sentence was cut short by the 6th division lieutenant.

"I already pick the thickest chain from the hardware store down the street, and this is the biggest rock in here," Renji responded with his head held high and back straight.

"Have you forgotten that she is a shinigami and despite her size, she probably can kick both our ass if we do not use bankai." Ichigo explained tried to suppress his volume. He really wanted to yell at his friend for the stupid plot, but he concluded if he raised his voice, it would cause the opposite effect on Renji and the red head would simply refused to listen to a word he said.

"Fine I will use my Kido then," Renji told him friend.

"Kido?" the orange head substitute shinigami questioned with his eyes narrowed at the red head shinigami.

"Don't look at me that way, I have improved," Renji said loudly with his arm cross in front of his chest and head held high proudly.

"We are so screw," Ichigo said with one of his hand scratching his bright orange head.

.

.

.

"Ichigo, you there?" Rukia shouted loudly as she climbed down the long stairway. The sound of her steps on the metal resonance loudly thought the open area.

Seeing no response, she strolled around the training ground in search of anything in bright colour. In any case, anyone could see Ichigo from a mile away with that vivid colour hair. When she first met him, she always wondered if those were his natural colour hair. It always amazed her each time to come down to the training ground. Who would of guessed that there would be such a large space underneath that small shop and best part was all spiritual power released in this area are kept hidden from anyone outside.

_Flashback_

"Ichigo!" Rukia said loudly as she jumped into Ichigo's room from the window.

She expected herself to land right on Ichigo's stomach but instead she found the bed empty and the white sheets are still neatly made. _'You better not be inside my closet,'_ she thought. She went to examine her closet to see if he was hiding inside to scare her like last time but she found no one inside. Yes it was officially her closet now because she has forbid Ichigo to use the closet to store any of his belonging. She walked towards his desk and noticed a square shape neon orange post it on the corner of the wooden table, which told her to go to Urahara shop to meet with him.

_End of flashback_

"Bakudo, Number four, Hainawa," Renji shouted.

Rukia immediately turned around and saw an energy rope flying towards her direction, but instead of trying to avoid it, she just stood there silently and observed as the yellow energy rope fly one feet from the caster's hand before felling on the ground and disappeared.

"Baka, what are you doing?" she asked as she look intensely at her childhood friend.

"Bakudo, Number four, Hainawa," Renji shouted again. This time the energy rope traveled an inch further than last time before losing its power and disappeared.

"Give it up already," the petite shinigami told her best friend frankly.

"Just give me a sec, I will get it," Renji said as he continued chanting the Bakudo spell, but each time the spell failed and never made it to the raven hair shinigami.

"Ichigo, do you mind explaining what is going on here?" she asked as she turned her attention to the orange head shinigami leaning casually on a large rock.

"He is trying to capture you with Kido," Ichigo told her directly.

"When did he learn to use Kido properly?" Rukia asked honestly.

After all, it is no secret that Renji was very unskilled at Kido. Renji had always been terrible at using all Kido spells. If his sword skills were not so talented, he could have never gotten his seated position in the 13 divisions under Byakuya.

"He said he improved," Ichigo simply stated.

The orange hair substitute shinigami still remembers seeing Renji practicing Kido with Rukia at the middle of the night at the high school. Their private practice session also scared his human classmates' half dead because everyone thought it was ghost fire due to how the red frame barely appeared.

"Yeah he improved, at least the Kido did not backfire at himself," Rukia said with a small nod. She recalled how Renji used to hurt himself by his own Kido spells during their childhood years.

"Shut up, release Zabimaru," Renji yelled as he released his Zanpakuto.

"Are you going to use your Zanpakuto to hurt me now?" Rukia asked as she turned her glaze back to the red head shinigami.

"AHhh… NO," Renji answered angrily.

Rukia was right, there was no way he could point a sword at her. After all, his gain his power to protect the people he love and care. Therefore, he would not need to watch another friend die in front of him. For sure, he could not swing his sword at the girl he loves the most. Even though, she does not know his feelings because he never had the courage to tell her his feelings due to his fear of losing her forever. He always pretended to be dating some random girls and treated Rukia as one of the guy friend.

"Why do you want to capture me anyway," Rukia inquired.

"We aren't capturing you, well that might be the result, but our intention are to save you from your marriage to Taicho," Renji replied.

"Who told you to save me from marrying Byakuya?" Rukia look seriously at her two friends and the stuffed animal.

"I did," Renji shouted as his brown eyes met her violent once. "Why are you calling Taicho by his first name?" he added.

"He told me to," she replied straightforwardly.

"You cannot marry him. You don't even love him," Renji said.

"Who said I don't love him?" She said.

Rukia knew that her feeling towards Byakuya was not the romantic love type; however, she was certain that she has some sort of love feeling towards him. Other wise, she would not have worked so hard as the lady of Kuchiki for last 50 years to get his attention and approval. She could easily do what her sister did which was ignoring the Kuchiki clan responsibilities and passing it to another Kuchiki woman in the lower house.

"I will not allow it," Renji stated like a spoiled child.

"It is not for you to decide. It is my life, I get to choose who I want to marry," Rukia simply responded as her large violet eyes looked powerfully at her friends. Telling both of them that she has made up her mind and they are not allowed to interfere with her decision. _'Why do you even care?'_ she thought.

"I don't care. I will not allow it," the red hair shinigami said loudly with his hands tightly gripped to a ball.

"Bakudo, Number four, Hainawa," Rukia whispered, and then the energy rope flew out of her hand and went directly at the crimson hair lieutenant.

"What did you do that for," Renji asked as his arms struggled to break the Kido spell.

"It is your punishment," Rukia simply stated in a cold tone as she walked back east towards to the long stairway.

She was not in the mood to continue arguing with Renji because she knew none of her words would get through that thick head of his. She barely slept last night because for the entire night she was trying to figure out the meaning of the colour that appeared after the Kuchiki Elders left the room.

_Flashback_

"This proves another point, your mother was right. Hisana was not meant to be your soul-mate because it was supposed to be someone else all along. Other wise, these bangles will not be activated right now." Daisuke said as he looked back into the dinning room while Yuri closed the door.

After the door closed, Rukia noticed that the bangle on her arm was shining in blue.

"Byakuya?" Rukia asked in a concerning tone as she tilted her head to met his glaze.

"Enjoy your day off at human world," Byakuya said in his indifferent tone before exiting the room.

_End of Flashback_

"Maybe we should just quietly watch her from the side," Ichigo suggested as he watched Rukia walked away.

"RUKIA," Ichigo shouted loudly as he and Renji saw Rukia suddenly collapsed by the stairs. Immediately, both of the shinigami flashed stepped towards the petite raven hair shinigami.

"Is she okay?" Renji asked in an anxious tone as he watched Ichigo held Rukia in the arms because Renji's arms are still tied at his back by Rukia's Kido spell.

"I think so," Ichigo replied honestly as one of his hands moved her stubborn raven hair to the side of her sleeping face.

When they looked around to try to figure out what caused Rukia to faint out of the blue, they found no one else around. However, beside Rukia they found an open wooden box with a white sign with large black arrow pointing inside to an average looking rope that stated Kido and spirit power resistant.

"Are you going to help me out of these," Renji asked as he turned his back to face Ichigo, hinting to the orange head that he needed help to dispel the kido spell Rukia casted.

"Don't look at me, I never learned Kido," Ichigo answered truthfully as he carried Rukia in his strong protective arms to her to a more comfortable location in the training ground. After all, he could not just let her sleep on the dirt.

.

.

.

To be continue

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So here is the kidnapping chapter. Hope you guys will not hate Renji or Ichigo after reading what they had done to Rukia. Also, Sorry for the short chapter. I promise I will write more next time. The next chapter the prince will save the princess.

**Nikki-4****:** Thank you for your review. You are always so polite in your reviews.

**MyChemicalDarkness:** The bangles did not stop the kidnapping plan but don't worry, it will be over soon.

**1SuperKawaii****:** Thanks~~ It is very nice that one of my favorite writer like one of my story's idea.

**midnight shadow of darkness****:** I love how you call Byakuya Bya Bya… totally cute. I got to use that nickname for another story.

**guardmob****:** Thank you for the review, but I will not say it is better than watching the original bleach eps because bleach is amazing… else we wont' be addicted to it.

**blissbeat****:** I will not say he is stuck with Rukia right now, since they both have their freedom to travel to places.

**Michan****:** I must say, your review is the longest I have ever received. Best of all, you got my characters characteristic perfectly.

**MADDIE san:** I love your unusual comments. Please continue to write the unusual and unique comments you want. =)

**chococat450****:** Thank you for your review.

**Reiha No Arashi****:** Sorry. They are not going to get married anytime soon. I really want to make them fall in love before they say their I do. But I promise the wedding will be a beautiful chapter.

**alinda arch****:** I want the bangle too, if it exist…. After all, I think a man's heart is hard to understand.

**vicky73****:** You are the first name to love Daisuke and Yuri ~~~ It is nice to see people to like the characters that I made up. Don't worry the story is still continuing, just I might take longer to update.

**G. Ai Inoue****:** More sweet things coming next chapter.

**A fellow writer**: I agree that the kidnap chapter is a little overdone. Hence I made it short with lots of humor involved. You are very creative on the kidnapping Byakuya part. I am not sure if I can add it in the story whiles the bracelets evolving.

**BlackBurningHeart****:** What made me think of the bracelet? Hmmm honestly it just happened. I personally love jewelry and had a fetish for things that sparkle. I was online shopping and the idea just pop. I usually write a draft of what I want, and sleep on it for a very long time, each day I add a little, and eventually the chapter gets completed.

**kejora****:** I think it is hard to other sexy guys to get Rukia's attention because she lives with the sexist one of all for over 50 years. I also agree on Rukia's selfless and very kind personality.

**xEcchigo****:** You change your name so often.

**melea anne:** Glad you like the story. Old Fart.. that is a unique nickname for Daisuke.

**Rukes****:** More drama for you. ^_^ The Elders' intention are good, but wait till you see what that thing can do. Muahhaha.. then maybe you will say it isn't so good afterward.

**King of Stories****:** LOL I love your comment on Daisuke. If you hate him this much, you will actually hate the bad character in my other story more. Anyway, I would have to say he don't really get anything majorly bad happen to him in this story. His punishment at the end of the story will be a humor thing.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello All,

I am really sorry for the late update. Please forgive me. What happen was the first half of this chapter was completed awhile ago, but I never got the chance to finish typing the rest of the chapter because I was having an allergy reaction for the past 7 days and I was overwhelmed with work. It is amazing how many sudden deadlines can appear out of no where. I went to a party last Friday and ended up forced to drink way too many shots of vodka and glasses of red wine, when I am allergic to anything that could get me drunk (I got this allergy since I entered legal age of drinking, it really sucks). Therefore, for past 7 days I was on medicine and could barely stay awake after dinner. Anyway, enough of my excuses. So finally tonight I sat in front of my computer with the strongest coffee I could find and finished the chapter. I am sorry for the poor spelling and grammar.

Special thank you to the following people for your reviews.

vicky73, The spirit of the dragon Yuki, Beijing Girl, ByaRuki Luv 4ever, Nikki-4, Elcarim, sagittariusleo, alinda arch, blackbubbledancer, sashalilith, VampAcademychick120, 1SuperKawaii, guardmob, BlackBurningHeart

Happy Reading,

Cheers,

Yunie

* * *

******"If you love someone, he could make you sad. He could even make you feel lonely sometimes. But that someone can also make you happier than you'll ever be" quote from Fruit Basket**

**This is one of my first and favorite anime, so I really want to share my favorite quote from it with you all ^-^**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Saving the Kuchiki Princess**

"Kuchiki Taicho, your bangle is shining," Kyoraku said as he noticed the white gold bangle glowing as the captains exited the repetitive monthly captains' meeting. These boring meetings have became a ritual for captains over the years, where all the captains just gathered together in a large room once a month at first division, all standing tall, acting serious, and presenting anything new regarding their division to other captains.

"It is nothing," Byakuya lied in his apathetic tone after he lifted his hand high enough to examine that the bangle again. The sight of the silver colour bangle sprinkling under the bright sun light reminded him of how careless he was to allow the Elders to chain him to this undesirable situation. Indeed the bangle was still radiating an orange glow. He first noticed the jewelry radiating half way through the meeting, but he tried to hide his concerns for Rukia under his cool features and covered the shinning bangle under his captain uniform.

"That is a beautiful piece of jewelry," Unohana commented as her blue eyes looked at the bangle around the 6th captain's wrist.

"Indeed," Ukitake remarked as the four captains walked down the long hallway of first division.

"Where did you get such fine piece of jewelry? It will make a great gift for any women," Kyoraku asked curiously as he put back his straw hat on his head. He really wanted to get something as special and unique as that for his Nanao chan.

"It is a family heirloom," Byakuya answered in his usual calm tone as he tried to walk out of the building as soon as possible without appearing in a hurry in front of others.

"That is too bad, now you cannot buy one for Nanao fukutaicho," Ukitake teased his best friend.

"Who said I am giving it to her," Kyoraku said loudly as he speeded up his footsteps.

"Not like there is another woman that will accept anything from you," Unohana truthfully commented in a very motherly smile. For sure under her gentle smile and kind soft voice, she was also one of the most dangerous and scariest people in soul society. The only person that might not be scared by her aura was Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryusai.

"Does it glow in more than one colour?" Kyoraku asked as his grey eyes stared at the gleaming orange light, trying to change topic of their current conversation.

"Yes. If you will excuse me, I will need to attend to some personal matter," Byakuya said firmly and without waiting for the other captains' responses, he has already flashed stepped away from the first division building. To the direction of his estate as soon as the four captains exited the large twin front door.

Byakuya wanted to get back to his mansion as soon as possible to question the elders regarding the meaning of this orange colour glow. He knew something must have happened to Rukia because he could not sense her spirit presence within soul society. Rukia have always been bad at concealing her spirit power, and he could always tell her location with little effort. Most of the time, he could even tell her mood because when she was angered or annoyed, her spirit power would flared even more.

"Let's go back to my division for some sake?" Kyoraku suggested as he looked at his best friend. "Then maybe not, let's go back to your division for a game of Go," he changed his plan when he felt a scary glaze from the 4th division captain burning him to his Sake idea.

Unohana has always been very protective over Ukitake's health, and would give anyone a very frightening and chilling glace if they tried to do anything that would risk endangering the 13th division's captain's health. Who would dare to stop her protectiveness of Ukitake when everyone in soul society knew Ukitake's health's condition?

.

.

.

Upon entering into his mansion, Byakuya quickly dismissed the servants that greeted him by the entrance and immediately went to find the two elders that were casually drinking their afternoon tea in the Kuchiki garden.

"What does this orange glow means?" Byakuya asked the two Elders as he extended his arm in front of them; showing the two elders the bangle.

"Well hello to you too, Kuchiki sama," Daisuke said sarcastically as he put down his expensive tea cup in front of him.

"hmmm, is everything okay with Rukia sama?" Yuri asked in a concerned tone as she stood up and put her gentle fingers on the bangle to examine the gleaming a bright orange colour.

"That is what I want to know," Byakuya said in an unconcerned tone, even though, in his heart he was extremely concerned regarding Rukia's safety.

"We don't know," Daisuke simply stated before lifting his tea cup again to take another drink of the bitter green tea. He noticed how Byakuya eyes narrowed and stared at him but said no words. "You see Kuchiki sama, the bangle did not come with an instruction manual," Daisuke added coldly.

"And apparently, the colour that it decides to shine is different from each couple that is wearing it at the time." Yuri explained as her eyes met Byakuya's grey once.

"Isn't it exciting, now you two can learn more about each other's emotions. That is if you still have any emotions left." Daisuke commented uncaringly.

"Exciting?" Byakuya said in a deep tone before he turned away to try to find Rukia on his own. _'How can it be exciting when I don't know if Rukia is safe,'_ Byakuya thought angrily.

"Kuchiki sama! At least we know Rukia sama is not in pain because it is not radiating a red colour," Yuri called out as she tries to comfort Byakuya. She knew that underneath the indifferent face of the 28th head of Kuchiki was a very caring person. Since it was Rukia that might be in danger, the person which Byakuya cares the most, he was just trying to hide his concerns under his calm mask that he has put on as the head of the one of the four great nobles house in soul society.

"Maybe she finally decides to run away from you," Daisuke said.

"Rukia isn't the type that would run away," Byakuya said firmly. He knew that Rukia was the type of person that would face her problem directly. Also, he knew from his heart that Rukia would never run away from him.

"I saw her leaving for human world this morning," Daisuke said in an unemotionally tone just loud enough to let Byakuya know where he should start searching for Rukia. With that said, the two elders watched Byakuya immediately flashed stepped to the private Kuchiki gate that connect to living world.

"Old man, so you do have a heart," Yuri said as her smile grew towards her cousin that was trying to turn his face away from her.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Daisuke said as he glazed at the clear blue sky. "That boy needs to learn to be true to his heart," Daisuke added as he picked his tea cup.

"Look who is talking here. What can he do, it is one of the Kuchiki's men traits." Yuri said as she sat back to her spot beside her cousin.

.

.

.

'_Rukia, where are you?'_ Byakuya thought as he flashed stepped from one building rooftop to another.

He came to the Karatura town about an hour ago, and has flashed stepped to most of the places that Rukia might appear. First he went to that orange hair substitute shinigami's house because he knew Rukia stay there whenever she was on a mission at Karatura town. Byakuya was not surprise when Isshin greeted him and told him to try to find Rukia at Chappy shop at the shopping district. When he arrived at the shopping district, Byakuya searched every single store and found no signs of her. Hence, the reason he has been flash stepped the aimlessly for the past 15 minutes.

'_You cannot be hurt! If you are hurt, Hisana will not forgive me. I will not be able to forgive myself.'_ he thought as he continued his search.

Even though, Byakuya thought he knew this town really well since he came by a few times, but it was still full of unfamiliar things. The longer he stayed in the town, the more he understood why Rukia loves this town so much.

'_Why am I so worried about you?'_ He asked himself before his thoughts were cut off by the sudden intrusion of an unwanted guest.

"Byakuya boy, what are you doing?" Yoruichi greeted her favorite student.

'_The last person I want to run into'_ Byakuya thought as he glaze narrowed and looked at the black cat that was flash stepping casually beside him for a moment before turning his attention back to the road in front of him.

"Looking for Rukia san?" The black cat asked in a witty tone as she flash stepped beside the 6th division captain.

"Where is she?" Byakuya asked in a different tone as he halted his movement and stared intensely into Yoruichi's golden eyes.

"What makes you think I know where she is?" Yoruichi replied with a smirk on her face.

"Don't play dumb with me," Byakuya said in an authoritative tone. Knowing Yoruichi for the longest time, he knew that she would not randomly appear beside him, and mentioning about the person that he was eagerly searching unless she already knew where that person was.

"If you can catch me, I will tell you," Yoruichi said just before she flashed stepped and disappeared.

"Why am I playing your game again?" Byakuya said in a deep tone before chasing after her.

.

.

.

"Where did she go?" Byakuya stated as he walked inside Urahara Shop in his usual calmness. He noticed that the shop was completely empty, no trace of Urahara Kisuke, Yoruichi Shihoin, or any of the staffs. It was as if everyone vanished. The entire store was fill with complete silence with no trace of anyone spiritual power. However, as soon as he entered into the dinning room, he spotted that the tiny dinning room table was moved aside, and a hidden doorway was opened at where the table was. Walking towards the opening, Byakuya could sense Rukia's spirit power lingering below. Without a second thought, he jumped in the opening, hoping to find the one that he has been searching safe and unharmed.

.

.

.

"Byakuya," Rukia said in a surprised tone as soon as she saw the large figure landed in front of her by the long stairway. She never expected to see Byakuya suddenly landing right in front of her, just when she was about to climb up the stairs to the surface.

"Rukia," Byakuya said as his grey eyes widen a little larger than usual when he saw Rukia's petite body only inches apart from him when he opened his eyes upon his landing.

"What brings you here?" Rukia asked politely as she tried to hide her hands behind her back.

Noticing that she was hiding something, Byakuya opened his hands and said in his commanding tone: "Let me see."

"It is nothing," she said softly as show him her injured arm. When she forcefully removed the spiritual power resistant chain from her wrist, she injured herself. Her violet eyes watched as he used one of his large hands to gently hold her tiny hands in place while the other one place above her wounds and started casting a healing spell to heal her wrist. Some how, the gentle green spiritual energy that was glowing from Byakuya palm made Rukia realize Byakuya was a lot warmer and caring than his usual cold appearance.

"Are you injured anywhere else?" he asked in an indifferent tone, trying to hide his concerns. He noticed how she looked away to avoid eye contact when his grey eyes met her violet eyes. He figured that the orange glow from the bangle must be the result of her injuries around her wrist.

"I am fine," Rukia said firmly pulling her hands from his, and placing them on her sides.

"Why are you here?" He questioned seriously.

"I was here training," she lied. Rukia really did not want to let Byakuya know that she was tricked and was almost kidnapped by his lieutenant because Renji was trying to stop the wedding. For sure, if she told the truth, Byakuya would have cut both of her best friends into thousand of pieces with Senbonzakura.

"With Kurosaki Ichigo and Abarai Renji?" He asked plainly sensing that she was lying. Although, he could not see Ichigo or Renji, but he already knew the answer since he could sense their spiritual power within the training grounds.

"Yes," Rukia answered respectfully.

"When did you start training with them in living world?" Byakuya asked in a detached tone.

"Byakuya why are you here?" Instead of answering Byakuya question with another lie, she figured the best way to avoid answering was to ask a question.

"I was just passing by," Byakuya said firmly to ensure that Rukia would not question his response. He knew that he could not tell her that he was worried, and rushed to human world to find her. To save her from harm.

'_Was he worried about me?'_ she thought for a moment. "Let's head back," Rukia suggested when she sensed his uneasiness from her last question.

"hm," he nodded. His mind was still thinking about how he was suppose to be the person that came to save the petite girl in front of him. However, he found her standing in front of him like a true noble. He knew that there must be something more than just training because if it was really training, Renji and Ichigo would never dare to injure her. Since Byakuya knew that both Renji and Ichigo would preferred to be injured themselves than to see any wounds on Rukia.

"Let's head back home, it is time for dinner," Rukia said as she smiled warmly at Byakuya.

Since Hisana died, first time for the last few decades, Byakuya felt like his heart stopped to a woman's smile.

"They are not leaving?" Byakuya inquired when he saw Rukia putting a hand on the stairs to prepare to leave the training ground.

"They want to stay here longer to practice their kido," she added. In reality, her two best friends could not really leave the training grounds because they are both were unable to move any parts of their body by Rikujokoro.

"When did Abarai learn to use Kido?" Byakuya asked.

"That is why they need to practice," Rukia replied.

_Flashback_

It all started after she woke up and forcefully broke the chain around her wrist because her kido did not work while her hands were bind together.

"You two baka better get this chain off me," Rukia demanded loudly.

"Rukia, we will let you go after the wedding date," Renji said.

"You are so dead when I am out of this," she said firmly. Then she started forcefully undoing the chain around her wrist.

"Stop it, you are hurting yourself," Renji said in a worried tone, when he saw her wrist bleeding.

"Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six!" Rukia shouted the Rikujokoro incantation loudly when her hands are free.

Ichigo watched as the six thin wide beams of light slam around Renji's body, preventing the red head lieutenant from moving. Before Ichigo could react, he heard the same kido spell being shouted and the thin beam slam around his body.

"Rukia!" Renji shouted in frustration because no matter how hard he tried, he was unable to break the kido spell.

"What was that for? I did not do anything." Ichigo questioned angrily. It was true, he did not do anything besides standing aside watching the whole plot unfold. After all, his plan was to make sure neither of them got hurt, and to make sure Renji do not get himself killed.

"That is for not stopping that baka from his stupid kidnapping plan," Rukia commented in a serious tone.

"You are the one that fainted and gave Renji the chance to tie you up," Ichigo said.

"I am going to kill Urahara once I am out of here for that," Rukia stated firmly, as she recalled before she came down to the training ground Urahara blew some kind of white smoke to her face. She concluded that it must be the unknown substance that she inhaled that caused her to collapse by the stair.

"How are we going to get out of this," Renji said as he struggled with breaking the kido spell.

"Since you are so smart to think of kidnapping me, why not figure how to get out of this mess yourself," Rukia said coolly before walking away.

"But we only managed to keep you lock up for half a day, while this stupid kido spell you casted on us might lock us for a few days," Ichigo stated.

"Make it a week for me," Renji added as he stood there unable to move.

_End of flashback_

_._

_._

_._

_To Be continue_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So what do you guys think of this chapter? Is it as what you expected? Renji and Ichigo ended up being tied up at the end again with Byakuya's fail attempt to save Rukia. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really want to write it so Rukia was strong enough to save herself instead of always waiting to be save by Byakuya. Of course, I love watching all the eps where Byakuya came to save her in the manga and anime.

I really want to apologize again for the late update.

**vicky73: **I am sooooooo sorry for the late update. When I saw your second review for this chapter that was really the push that got me typing like crazy to finish up this chapter. Of course, I really should thank the Viet Coffee, omg those things are strong.

**The spirit of the dragon Yuki: **Thank you for your review. I tried to make this plot as realistic as possible. Therefore, if I ever go out of line, please let me know.

**Beijing Girl:** I always had an issue with grammar and it gets worst whenever I try too publishing something in a hurry. I really hope one day someone will drop from the sky to help me proof read each chapter before I upload to FF.

**ByaRuki Luv 4ever: **^_^ so happy that there is one more Byaruki fan out there that love this story. I love this pairing~~~

**Nikki-4:** I did not go into detail of how Rukia got fainted, but I hope the short explanation at the end was enough.

**Elcarim:** I hate cliffhanger myself. Therefore, I tries to leave no cliffhangers in my stories because I know how slow I write… and usually there is a long period between my updates.

**sagittariusleo: **Glad my last chapter made you laughs at a lot. I try to add as much humor as possible in this story, and it isn't hard with Renji and Ichigo's characteristic.

**alinda arch:** I hope you liked the end of the kidnapping scene. =)

**blackbubbledancer:** Hope you like the kido part in this chapter too.

**sashalilith:** I know, aren't Renji's plan too adorable, and it is something that only he could plot.

**VampAcademychick120:** Thank you for your review.

**1SuperKawaii: **I am so happy that you like the progression of the story. I was really scare that I wrote it too slow, but I really want Byakuya and Rukia slowly fall in love in this story.

**guardmob:** I think you misread the last chapter because when Rukia thought that line, it was only in her mind, never out loud. Also, Renji lost his chance with her since he told her go ahead with the adoption, in this story at least.

**BlackBurningHeart: **Don't worry, this is a T story, so nothing serious will happen to Rukia. =)


	12. Chapter 12

Hi guys,

It is me again. I was listening to First Love by Utada Hikaru when I wrote this, so it may sounds a little too ..., I can't help it. It used to be one of my favorite song, well it still is. Each time I listen to this song; it always gives me this bittersweet in love feeling.

I would want to say thank you to the list of people that took the time to write me the reviews. I love reading them.

**isara-love, RukiaCHAN 1, missiongirl87, 1SuperKawaii, The spirit of the dragon Yuki, guardmob, vicky73, Nikki-4, blackbubbledancer, alinda arch, Michan, anonimo XD, Yuki-Rulz, BlackBurningHeart, Musicgirl1796**

Happy Reading and Remember to Review!

Cheers,

Yunie

* * *

**"Even if I lose this feeling, I'm sure that I'll just fall in love with you all over again," said by Syaoran Li in Cardcaptor Sakura**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Bounded by One Meter**

The entire time when Rukia and Byakuya were walking through the gateway, both of them kept their silence with Byakuya walking half a step ahead of Rukia caringly. The silence was not awkward because they were already used to each other's quiet company from all the years they shared under the same roof. Although either of them spoken a word, but thoughts of each other were flying through each other's minds.

On one hand, Rukia was gazing at Byakuya strong protective back while walking close to him, inhaling the sweet scent of sakura that always lingered around him while wishing that the walk back to soul society could take a little longer. Some reason after the execution event, whenever he was near her, she felt safe instead of the anxiety that she used to have around him. It all happened after Byakuya told her about her sister, a part of the barrier that used to surround him has disappeared and their bond began to establish. Rukia started to understand him more, and could see his emotions through his coldness. A part of her wanted to quietly stay by his side and follows him to whatever path he choose to take, no matter how dangerous the path maybe. With her eyes fixed on his hand by his side, she felt safeguarded with this happy feeling in her heart each time she recalled the worried tone he had when he healed her wrist while his hand gently holds hers. Just the thought of the great 28th Kuchiki leader, the one that was usually as cold as ice, was concerned about her has already put a wide smile on her.

'_Am I falling in love?'_ she asked herself. Shaking her head gently, she told herself that there was no way she could romantically fall in love with anyone and these feeling might be the admiration she have for him.

On the other hand, Byakuya was trying to act normal, while trying to ignore this flawless clear white glow from the bangle around his wrist. He really wanted to know what was going on in Rukia's mind right now to cause this warm and tender glow. He wanted to turn around to look at the expression on her face, to read her emotion from her beautiful violet eyes but he knew that would be out of his character.

"I am home," Rukia said with a large delighted smile as she stepped out of the gateway onto the perfect green grass of Kuchiki Manor's garden. The deep green grass beautifully contrasted the soft pink blossom of the sakura trees, making the scenery picturesque.

Her usual habit has gotten the better of her, when she suddenly shouted the simple sentence that she does each time when she entered the Kuchiki manor alone. Of course she has forgotten that Byakuya was standing next to her, staring intensely at her silly form while her hands were still up in the air, and smiling like an idiot.

"Welcome home," Byakuya said in his calm tone as he felt contented to see Rukia's cheerful expression when she arrived home. He also noticed that the bangles around their wrists were both shinning an exquisite clear white glow. He concluded that the white colour must meant happiness and joy because no colour could describe or do justice to the feeling he have right now. One must feel it to understand.

For many years, he had worried rather Rukia would considered this place her home. After all, she was forced to change the way she acted by all the Kuchiki family rules and he has never asked rather she liked living in this place. In a way, she was like fed to the wolves the moment she signed the adaptation papers, and was expected to behave like the noble; a life that was bounded by rules and responsibilities with no escape. However, today that worry was finally lifted off his shoulders by her genuine smile when she said that simple word, home.

She just stood there in the middle of the garden with her back facing the closed gate, looking dumbfounded, with her large mesmerizing violet eyes widen staring right into his dreamy grey eyes in surprise by his welcoming words. She expected him to lecture her about inappropriate noble behavior when she flew her arms in the air, but instead he welcomed her home, their home.

Minutes have passed without words, as the two Kuchiki gazed at each other with gentleness and tenderness. Both of them tried to look away, into the beautiful garden, but found themselves mesmerized by each other under the setting sun.

"I am going to change out of these clothes before dinner," Rukia said politely to break the silence. With the garden completely empty beside the two Kuchiki, they could hear the soothing sound of water from the small waterfall at the pond.

'_It must have torn when I was beating up Renji,'_ she thought to herself. She was still in her living world clothes; sky blue short summer dress. She signed heavily when she looked at the edge of her dress where it was ripped.

"What is wrong?" Byakuya asked in his indifferent tone when he saw her smile disappeared.

"It is my favorite," Rukia simply answered. It might not be the most expensive piece of clothing she owns, but she brought the dress on her first mission to the living world with her own shinigami salary. Thanks to all the Noble events that she has to represent as the Lady of the Kuchiki main branch, she have closet full of expensive kimono because the same kimono could not be worn twice in those events.

"We can always buy you a new one," Byakuya suggested as he watched the gentle twilight breeze softly lifted the edge of her dress.

"No they don't sell this style in this colour anymore," Rukia said softly then sighed heavily again.

"We can get a tailor and custom made one for you in a more expensive fabric," Byakuya simply said. Even though, he wanted to say that the dress was made of cheap material that could easily be replaced, he figured it was best rephrase the sentence into something more refined in front of Rukia because he understood that Rukia was not someone that value an item base on cost, but she based the value on her emotional attachments.

"That won't be necessary, it won't be the same one," Rukia said firmly before walked towards her room in the East wing. The Kuchiki Manor's main house consists of west and east wings that are connected by a central building where they held dinners other social events. Other than the main house, there were a few guest houses, and meeting buildings that surround the Kuchiki garden.

"I will see you at dinner," Byakuya responded.

The moment Rukia walked one meter away from Byakuya, she noted that something pulled her wrist, preventing for from walking further. She turned back to see the reason but only to found Byakuya was still standing in the same spot looking at her. Therefore, she tried pulling her arm again, but felt something was there stopping her to move. At the same time, each time when Rukia tried to move her arm, Byakuya felt a gentle tug around his wrist.

"Is everything alright?" Byakuya asked as he walked towards her under the beautiful evening sky.

"I am not really sure," Rukia answered as she felt the resistance loosened as he walked closer. Step by step as he came closer, Rukia felt her heart pounded faster.

Byakuya pulled his arm with the bangle back, the second he used his strength Rukia petite body was pulled towards him. However, he could not feel or see the object that bound them together; there were no chain or any visible item.

"I believe we will need to invite Daisuke and Yuri to our dinner tonight to get some answers," Byakuya said in deep thought. Rukia body was still leaned towards his as she tried to regain her balance with her small hands on his chest, while his hands was on her slender shoulders preventing her from falling.

"Hai," Rukia said politely as she wished that he did not hear the loud heartbeat she was having from their closeness. It was that moment when he finally noticed her very warm body was still leaning against his because his hands were still on her shoulders holding her tightly.

.

.

.

Sitting quietly inside the dining room, Byakuya and Rukia sat beside one another while waited patiently for the two Elders to arrive. The table was set perfectly just like all the other Kuchiki's Kaiseki ryori dinners; the many small expensive dishwares were set in front of each dinner guest using the finest quality of fresh ingredients and serve in beautiful presentation with trees leaves and flowers.

Rukia managed to change out of her summer dress into a beautiful orange and yellow floral pattern silk kimono by asking the maid to bring her the clothes from the closet with Byakuya and her were only separated by the thin paper door of her bedroom.

"Daisuke sama and Yuri sama," Rukia greeted with a gentle bow when the two elders stepped into the dining room when the maid opened the gliding door. Byakuya just simply nodded his head to greet the two elders while motioned the maid to close the door for more privacy.

"So you found her," Daisuke said with a smirk as his eyes traveled from Rukia to Byakuya. The old man knew that Byakuya would not have come back to soul society if he had not found Rukia, not because of the promise Byakuya's made to Hisana, but because Rukia become the only person that Byakuya wanted to protect.

'_He was looking for me!'_ Rukia thought as her gaze went towards Byakuya that was sitting on her left.

Ignoring the Elder's question, Byakuya asked in his serious tone: "Why are we bounded to each other to one meter?"

"Oh you guys are already in stage two of the spell, congratulation" Daisuke said in an unsympathetic tone as he walked towards the wooden dining table with Yuri by his side.

"Stage Two?" The two young Kuchiki stared at Daisuke intensely as the two Elders took their seats on the other side of the table. _'There was more to just a bangle that glows'_ they both thought.

"I am amaze that you manage to get in his mind so fast, considered that all he thinks about is work," Daisuke told Rukia that was staring at him. Even though, Daisuke knew the reason Byakuya worked this hard was probably because Byakuya did not want other to say Rukia was a bad influence on him like what they said about Hisana. After Byakuya and Hisana got married, Byakuya took many days off to look after Hisana because of her poor health.

"Yes Stage Two" Yuri said in a very motherly smile. She was really happy that Byakuya and Rukia progressed so fast and have already passed stage one of the bangle's spell.

"What does that mean?" Rukia asked.

"It means you two have passed the stage one where you two must join by mind," Yuri said straightforwardly as she lifted the green tea from the table to take a sip.

"Join by mind?" Rukia asked curiously.

"Meaning you two are finally on one each other's mind and started to understand each other," Yuri continued explaining as her smile widen to the last sentence. "Until you two passed stage two, you two will be bounded to each other by one meter," she added.

"One meter," Rukia whispered as she stared at the bangle around her wrist while wondering how she would survive with Byakuya always within one meter radius. Even though, she enjoys spending time with him, she has never spend long period of time alone with him.

"I will tell the maids to move all your belonging to Byakuya's room since his room is more spacious," Yuri said in a comforting tone. It was true, Byakuya do have the largest bedroom in the Manor and was at least twice the size of Rukia's bedroom.

"Where am I going to sleep," Rukia said while turning her gaze to Byakuya. She rarely goes near Byakuya's bedroom because their rooms were in different wings of the Manor and for sure they had never shared the same bed before. Even though, she knew after the marriage, they would share the same bed, but she never expected they would have to share the same bed before marriage because they are bounded to each other.

"Obviously on the same bed, might as well get used to it now since you two will be married soon," Daisuke stated.

"How can I go to work at my division?" Rukia questioned. 13th division and 6th division were not next to each other, even if they were, it would still be more than one meter away.

"I will send a letter to your captain explaining the situation, and they can send your paperwork to Byakuya sama's office," Yuri said. Kuchiki clan has so much power in soul society that these small requests could be easily granted with a simple letter. Also, Yuri knew that Rukia's captain, Ukitake Taicho, would want to see the two together as well, and would be willingly to accommodate the small request.

"How am I going to shower?" Rukia asked since she does need her daily morning shower to keep her hair in place. Each morning when she woke up, her hair are usually all over the place, and without a nice shampoo and conditioner, she would look more like a lion than a shinigami.

"His bathroom has more than enough room to fit both of you in it," Daisuke said emotionlessly.

"You two can use the private hot spring in the Manor if you want. It will be great for bonding," Yuri added.

'_The problem is he will see me naked,'_ Rukia thought as she recalled how awkward she felt she had to change into this kimono while Byakuya was on the other side of thin piece of paper on the shoji door.

As if Daisuke could read her mind, he commented: "He will see you naked sooner or later."

'_She looks adorable,'_ Byakuya thought. Byakuya could not resist sneaking a peak to see her cute expression to the Elder's comment; the comment made Rukia's face turn red as a delicious apple because she was imagining a naked Byakuya.

"But how I am going to go to washroom?" Rukia asked as she tried to imagine how embarrassed she would be to go to washroom in front of head of Kuchiki.

"Yuri dono, tell the maids to prepare two pairs of ear plugs and lots of air freshener in the washroom," Daisuke told his cousin.

"Ear plug and air freshener, got it," Yuri said as she tried to remember the list of items that would be needed for this transition.

"There is no point to ask any more questions. You two will need to spend every second together until you pass stage two," Daisuke exclaimed coolly to stop Rukia from asking anymore questions.

"There must be some way to break this spell," Rukia said as her gaze went to the bangle around her wrist.

"Sorry, but there is no way," Daisuke said plainly.

"What do we have to do to pass stage two?" Byakuya asked directly in an indifferent tone. If they could not break the spell, there must be a way to pass this stage.

"Join by body and soul. Apparently it doesn't matter if you two choose to join by body first or soul first. However, if both criteria are not met, you two will be bounded like this forever." Daisuke answered bluntly. "The food is getting cold, let's eat," the elder added before picking up the chopstick.

"Body and Soul" Rukia thought but said the words out loud as she tried to interpret what body and soul meant.

"Maybe there will be a possibility that we get our heir sooner," Dairsuke said coldly as he picked up a piece of tofu.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

* * *

**Here is an explanation for the Japanese words used. **

**Kaiseki ryori dinner**: Formal traditional multi course Japanese dinner that uses fresh ingredients, simply seasoned but always presented beautifully. It always consists of a number of small dishes and hold very small serving.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

What do you guys think of this chapter? Now Byakuya and Rukia are stuck to each other. The bangle proves to be even more intelligent than just detecting emotions. I wanted to force them to spend the time together to fall in love with each other. I know it is kind of mean to force them to spend every moment together, but I can imagine how cute it will be for them sleep, shower, and work together.

**isara-love:** Thank you for reading both of the stories within one week. I do agree with you, they are such a lovely couple and truly appropriate for each other.

**RukiaCHAN 1:** Thank you for your advice, and see I used "dono" this time. I have a major tenses issue when it comes to writing non business related things. Therefore, please forgive my poor grammar, and spelling errors. I will try to reread the chapter again before publishing.

**missiongirl87:** Thank you for your review. Currently I am finding it hard to added subtle changes to their relationship while they slowly fall in love. I hope I can continue to make every person true to his/her character.

**1SuperKawaii:** I always love reading your comment as always. ^-^

**The spirit of the dragon Yuki:** Sorry that my update took so long.

**guardmob:** Thank you for your reviews…

**vicky73:** I know you want byaruki wedding…. But we have to wait because they have to fall in love before the wedding. I promise to write you a nice lemon in the next chapter of dreams to keep compensate for the wait. =)

**Nikki-4:** Thank you for the review. You are always so polite in your reviews =)

**blackbubbledancer:** Renji using kido always amuses me too. He is such an adorable character in the manga and anime. I tried to add more emotion to Byakuya's character in this chapter with a new colour from the bracelets to deepen their connection. Though, clear glow isn't a colour but I really think no colour can describe happy and joy.

**alinda arch:** keep up the good work writing your story. Although, I have less time to read every chapters as it comes out these days (thanks to the workload), I do catch up on all the ff stories that I love whenever I have time. I promise that I won't drink alcohol for a while, the allergy reaction was too painful, and trust me if it wasn't my boss that made me drink, I won't have.

**Michan:** Thank you for your encouraging review. I always worried about the speed of the story because I tend to take a while to update and I worried rather I added enough plot in each chapter to keep the story moving at a pace that won't bored my readers.

**anonimo XD:** "Cute, perfect, funny, great" that is such a sweet way of describing this story.

**Yuki-Rulz:** I love Byaruki too! I drink way too much coffee already. It is one of the small things that I am totally addicted to, but for sure when I have coffee after dinner; it helps me to stay awake to write ff.

**BlackBurningHeart: **Your review is always so energetic, which always brings a smile for me when I read it. When I wrote Byakuya's worried scene, I could imagine how cute he would looked.

**Musicgirl1796:** Thank you for your review.


	13. Chapter 13

Hi guys~

Happy Halloween~ this is my treat to all of you. I hope you will enjoy it. I was listening to the "Wedding Dress" song by TaeYang while I wrote this. The Korean version is far better than the English version.

I will like to say thank you to my readers that reviewed the last chapter. It is the first time that I received 20 reviews for one chapter. So I am pretty happy about it. I enjoy reading every single one of them.

**byakuya'swife, airi-07, TRANSIENTFREEDOM, isara-love, CelestialAngelofSorrow, Elcarim-Soberian-1222, guardmob, vicky73, XlightningX, RukiaCHAN 1, blackbubbledancer, NICHA, tokiko76, 1SuperKawaii, magicalmarvolusMADDIE, Musicgirl1796, alinda arch, Fiiaa, BlackBurningHeart, MeoSua, hmm. **

Happy Reading and don't forget to review.

Cheers,

Yunie

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach

* * *

"**Not many people know when love really starts... More than a friend, but not quite lovers. A delicate relationship like this changes gradually once it is noticed, and keeps on blossoming, Just like the changing seasons" from Boys Be…**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

**First Night Together**

The intense colour of red and orange spread across the morning sky, as the upper edge of the sun appeared above the eastern horizon, where soul society opened its eyes to another beautiful morning. The fresh morning mist and birds chipping sounds moved across the quiet picturesque Kuchiki Manor's garden. It was the first night that Byakuya and Rukia have to spend together in his large bedroom that he has spent the last 50 or so years alone. As a gentleman, Byakuya did not do anything inappropriate to her, he even ordered the maid to bring in an extra comforter, so they would sleep in separated duvet. Even if they were to get married soon and are forced into this awkward situation by the Elders, he does not want to do anything that Rukia was not ready.

_Flashback from Last Night_

"You can go in," Byakuya said. He stared at Rukia. She was standing beside the heavy wooden frame of the shoji door of his bedroom for a moment before leading her onward into his bedroom. "This will be our bedroom from now on," he added in the same indifferent tone that he always uses.

"Hai," Rukia said as she entered his bedroom that was filled with a strong scent of sakura. The scents came from the numerous sakura trees outside his bedroom which he planted for Hisana to view while she was sick in bed.

For a man that could have everything he wants. Rukia noticed that although he had the largest bedroom in the mansion, he only have the bare minimal in it. Not that any of the items were cheap, for sure all the furniture must cost a fortune with his expensive taste. He has one large Azuchi-Momoyama period landscape wall painting of a sakura tree in full blossom and few scrolls of calligraphy hang on the walls. A simple futon bed with pure white bedding, an oak wooden low desk, and a wall of bookshelves.

"Byakuya sama, sorry to interrupt your conversation with Rukia sama. Here is the extra duvet and Rukia's sleeping kimono you requested," the small maid said respectfully by the shoji door.

"Put it on the bed," Byakuya ordered in his aristocratic tone. "You may leave," he added.

"Hai," the maid said and put the neatly folded kimono and duvet on the bed.

"Akane, tomorrow bring all of Rukia's belonging from her bedroom into this room. Her clothes can go into the empty walk in closet beside mine," Byakuya said in an emotionless tone.

The empty closet used to belong to Hisana, which he had left empty all these years after her passing. Hisana's belonging were removed from his bedroom shortly after her passing because the Elders insisted that seeing her items would only brought heartache for him. However, he knew that the real reason behind their action was they believe the sooner he was able to forget her, the sooner they would be able to convince him to remarry. The truth was, he has expected to be forced to remarry sooner or later, but he never expected that Rukia would be dragged into his affair. Even though, he would never want to see another man with her, he wanted to give her the opportunity to fall in love and marry for love.

"Hai," the maid responded with a bow before leaving the two Kuchiki alone in the room that was only lighted by many soft candles.

The maid's name was Akane, she have served Kuchiki household since she became adult, and that was more than 70 years ago. Being a servant of Kuchiki house for many years, Akane was fully aware that Byakuya was a man that preferred not to be bothered. After all, she watched Byakuya grew up, later married Hisana and adopted Rukia despite all the family disagreement. Undeniably, she also noticed unlike Hisana, Rukia was able to win the approval from the clan by performing all the Lady Kuchiki duties perfectly and win the hearts of everyone around her with her kindness.

"Rukia, lets rest, we will have a long day ahead of us tomorrow," Byakuya said as he started to walk toward the bed with Rukia by his side. There would be a lot of explaining to do because everyone would want to know why Rukia was stuck with him. Just the thought of Renji's endless questioning has already given him a headache. "Change," he said in his usual indifferent tone. He handed the simple dark purple silk kimono to her, picked up his own navy blue silk sleeping attire and turned his back to face her before changing.

"I am ready," she said softly when she felt both of them has changed.

"Let's sleep," he said as he sat on the bed. He noticed that Rukia was still standing there. "Rukia I will not do anything to you if you don't want me to me," he added to reassure her that they would only be sleeping in same bed and nothing more at this point.

"It is not that," she said. She shook her head gently as her eyes gazed over at the door in the back of the room.

"I give you my word," Byakuya stated firmly.

"I.." Rukia said shyly, biting the bottom lip gently debating with her inner self on rather she should say it.

"What is wrong?" he asked in a concern tone as his grey eyes connect with hers, trying to figure out why she was acting so differently.

"I need to go to the washroom before I sleep," she answered truthfully. She was not scared of sleeping on the same bed as him. After all, she expected to sleep with him after they are married anyway.

"Okay, washroom is at the end of the room," Byakuya told her, pointing her to the end of the room.

"I have to stay within one meter radius of you," Rukia replied as she violet eyes met his intensively.

"I will go with you," Byakuya said in his emotionless expression.

"The maid hasn't brought the ear plugs and air fresheners," Rukia told him. She was glad that Daisuke thought of such a brilliant idea, without them, she would never be able to share one washroom with Byakuya.

"Akane!" Byakuya loudly called his maid.

_End of Flashback_

'_It is morning already,'_ Byakuya thought as his head turned to gazed over the translucent washi paper on sliding shoji doors, where the morning sunlight was trying to get into the dark bedroom.

He always has a habit of waking up the moment the sunrise to start the day with some sword training before breakfast no matter how little he slept the night before. Last night he finally managed to doze off when Rukia fell asleep. Even after he fell asleep, he kept waking up in the middle of the night each time Rukia moved closer to him. Before he knew it, she has halted all his movements unintentionally by having her arms over his chest, head on his shoulder, and moved into his duvet. He considered waking up her or moving her off his body, but the moment he saw her peaceful sleeping face, he could not. Therefore, he just slept there like a rock, and let her struggle him whatever ways she wanted while he tried to calm his mind to not think of their closeness.

"Rukia," he whispered softly as he slept there with his back on the bed, hands on his sides, head tilted to look at the raven hair petite shinigami. He breathes out through her silken raven hair and noted that her hair smelled like wild violets.

"Hn," she said as her face moved unknowingly to his neck with her nose and lips blushed on his skin, while her arms and legs gently tighten around his warm body.

"Rukia," he said louder this time because her right hand slide under his silk sleeping kimono accidentally, losing the top of his sleeping attire. He could feel his body getting hotter by each of her movements. He knew that she was not doing this deliberately to seduce him, but all her movements were making him hard to not have any reaction.

"It is so comfortable right now, give me another five minutes," she requested in her half-awake mind like she always does to her maids, without opening her eyes to see what she was cuddling or who was trying to wake her up.

'_Okay, just another five minute,_' he told himself as he stared at the white ceiling of his bedroom and waited patiently for her to wake up. He took in long steady deep breaths to calm his fast heart beats. Of course, Byakuya tried to wake up Rukia again five minutes later, but Rukia only requested for another five minutes and each time she would climb more on top of him. In the end, after the 10th attempt to wake her up, he gave up and decided to sleep there until breakfast was ready because her entire body was now on top of his, with her chest on his bare chest making him hard to ignore her with only the thin layer of silk kimono that she was wearing separating their skin contact.

"Byakuya sama, Rukia sama, Breakfast is ready," the maid said politely behind the closed shoji door.

"We will be right there," Byakuya responded. His voice was careless and void but part of his heart felt disappointed that breakfast was ready so soon because he has already grown use to her weight on top of him.

"Hai hai," Rukia said as she woke up and sat up from her sleeping position. Without noticing that her legs were wrapped around Byakuya waist with her hands over her mouth covering her yawning while her obi came loose from her movements.

"Morning Rukia," Byakuya greeted her in an indifferent tone as he tried to only look at her face and no other places of her alluring body that was sitting on top of his; he could clearly feel the warmth of her womanhood on his stomach.

"Morning Byakuya," she said naturally as she moved her head to stare at the person that she sat on.

"Can you get off me now?" he asked in an detached tone.

'_OH MY GOD,'_ her mind screamed when she finally realized their awkward position. "I am so sorry," she apologized as her face turned as red as a tomato from embarrassment.

"It is okay, you aren't that heavy," Byakuya said honestly. Even with all her weight rested on his body, she felt so light. He lightly touched his neck with his fingers, still able to feel the tingle and warmth she left behind. _'How pleasant,'_ he thought.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" she asked as she moved off his body to the right side of the bed to a sitting position while trying to pull her kimono together.

"I did," Byakuya simply explained as he got up from the warm comfortable bed.

"I cannot wake up with one wake up call," Rukia explained quietly as she turned away from a half-naked Byakuya standing before her. Unlike Byakuya, Rukia has always been a heavy sleeper and usually do not wake up unless breakfast is ready.

"I tried waking you up ten times," He revealed casually as he reached his hand out for hers to help her out of bed.

"You repeated yourself more than once?" she asked curiously with a smiled as she took his hand. She knew how much he hated to repeat himself, and for him to repeat himself ten times without getting angry, truly shows how much she weighted in his heart.

"Don't make me repeat myself," he stated seriously but gently to stop her questioning and amused at how the bangle around his wrist glowed a clear again.

He knew he had grown attached to her over the years, hence the reason he went to Hueco Mundo without a second thought because he was worried about her safety. The pain from seeing her injured or hurt was more painful than any sword wound he had ever had. However, ever since he knew of the wedding arrangement between them, he had grown even more attached to her. It was almost scary for him to admit to himself that he cared for her.

"What is wrong?" he asked when he noticed her standing there in the same expression from last night.

"I need to take a shower or bath before breakfast," Rukia said as she comb through her hair with her ten fingers, trying to stop her hair from flying up.

**.**

**.**

"Daisuke sama, Yuri sama, you request for me?" Akane asked as she entered the Elder's office.

"Yes Akane, we are looking for you. Why else we would call you here." Daisuke said in a cold tone. The two Elders look intensively at the maid standing at the entrance of the office.

"How are Byakuya sama and Rukia sama doing?" Yuri asked with a very warm smile. She really wondered how the two young Kuchiki were holding up with the sudden change of lifestyle. After all, Byakuya was not the type that usually spends time with anyone. Hence, the reason he always locked himself in his study working, or spends his time in his secret garden practicing sword skills.

"They are doing fine, they just left for work this morning," Akane replied honestly.

"That I don't care. Are they working on getting the Kuchiki Heir yet?" Daisuke asked openly.

"I don't think it is appropriate for me to answer that question," Akane answered directly.

"That means they haven't," Daisuke commented in an unsympathetic tone.

"Daisuke dono, it is only their first night together," Yuri said, pushing her cousin aside.

"Akane, tonight turn up the heat in their room, light up the hot spring with 1000 candles, and prepare lots of red wine for tonight's dinner. Yuri dono and I will be joining for dinner tonight," Daisuke said with an evil smirk on his face.

**.**

**.**

To be continue

* * *

**Here is an explanation for the Japanese words used. **

Washi: Traditional paper that are made with fibers from barks of trees, hemps, rice, wheat.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I know it is a very short chapter. What do you guys think of their first night together? I tried to keep this chapter as T rated, I hope I did. I am sure Byakuya really enjoyed their first night together, even though he didn't get much sleep.

**byakuya'swife: **Thank you for your review. I got to say, I really like your ff name. LOL

**airi-07: **I want to write some nosebleed things too, but sadly this is a rated T story, and I am trying my best to keep it that way. Therefore, I cannot be as descriptive as I do in my other byaruki story. Omg I am such a perv.

**TRANSIENTFREEDOM: **It is always nice to hear that someone else loves the story as much as I do. I switch between my two stories. This is to keep me motivated. Therefore, my update schedule for each story is longer than other writer.

**isara-love: **their first bath will be mentioned in the next chapter. I was working on that before I decided to publish this chapter today. So don't worry, it is on the way.

**CelestialAngelofSorrow:** hehe I am glad you like the plot so far. If there is anything that you wish to see happen. I always welcome suggestions, and if the ideas don't fit in the story, I can always write it in another story.

**Elcarim-Soberian-1222:** Happy to see that my readers like the body and soul idea of stage two. ^-^

**guardmob: **LOL, I think you are thinking into the detail too much.

**vicky73:** Byakuya is falling in love with Rukia in this chapter already, he just hasn't admitted to it yet. Now I have to make Rukia fall in love with him too.

**XlightningX: **Thanks for your review.

**RukiaCHAN 1:** Rukia chan, you want to be beta reader?I really do need someone to catch all the little things that I always misses. I don't mind any type of criticism. Also, I don't yell at all, even in real life, that is why I drive my husband insane. He doesn't understand why I never raise my voice in any argument.

**blackbubbledancer: **Thank you for your comment. I had a long debate with myself to decide the colour for happiness in my last chapter. Since in this story, both Byakuya and Rukia are not very good showing emotions, I tried to drop hint of his emotion here and there to show that he isn't as cold as a block of ice.

**NICHA:** You are the first person that requested me to write a story, and the first person that I have to say no to the request. I am so sorry; I really don't know how to write a story with Hiyori as main female character. She is a very funny character in the bleach series but I just cannot do it.

**tokiko76: **I am glad the last chapter brought laughers for most of my readers. The truth was I added the washroom part at the end, and I am amazed at the reaction from it.

**1SuperKawaii:** To some degree, I felt bad that they are stuck together. Even wonder if I was too cruel. After all, what matters isn't the amount of time the couple spend together, but what they do when they are together.

**magicalmarvolusMADDIE:** welcome back Maddie~ Glad to see you have your official account. The one meter thing will probably cause more problems for Rukia because they have different habits.

**Musicgirl1796:** You want to guess if they going to join in body or soul first?

**alinda arch:** I did get the dress idea from chapter 423. You sure you want that bangle? I cannot even imagine what I will do if I have to be stuck with my husband 24/7. My husband and I had to buy a 4 bedroom house, so we have our own study and "me" time area.

**Fiiaa: **If you have time, try to watch the video for wedding song. That is a pretty good song too. The first time I was introduced to the song, I ended up listening to it the entire night. I even send it to a friend to remind him not to forego any chance of telling the girl he likes what he felt.

**BlackBurningHeart: **Yup they have to literally spend every second together as long as stage two is not completed and they are both now willing to admit their feelings.

**MeoSua: **Thank god you didn't fell off your bed, else I would feel bad. I debated on rather forcing them to share washroom. At first I thought of just having them stuck to each other for three meters, or maybe if they tell the other person where they are going, the bangle will allow them to separate for a period of time. However, while was typing out the last chapter, some of my evil thoughts hit me, and I ended up having them stuck together 24/7 with only one meter apart.

**Hmm: **I can clearly tell you that they are not going to have sex before marriage. Unlike my other story that is full of sex, this one does not. Although, the elders want them to have an heir before marriage.


	14. Chapter 14

Hi Guys,

This is my thank you gift to all my readers that send their best wishes for my surgery. I felt so numb, tired, and sleepy on Thursday after my surgery. When I got home at noon, I ended up sleeping until the sun went down. The funniest part was when I woke up from my surgery. First thing I asked from the nurse was a cup of coffee. Of course she didn't give it to me, and told me I am not allowed to drink or eat anything too hot for a while. Hence the reason I have been drinking room temperature coffee for pass two days. *sigh* I can't wait till I can have my nice hot cup of latte again.

Also, I will like to say thank you to the following readers that reviewed last Chapter. I am so happy that you guys liked their first night together.

**Musicgirl1796, blackbubbledancer, High Prince Gasket, BlackBurningHeart, Elcarim-Soberian-1222, alinda arch, tanithhh, hmm, vicky73, ShiraFuneHakuteiken, su kuchiki, silvermercy, RukiaYoukoMaSaHi, tokiko76, TRANSIENTFREEDOM, airi-07, 1SuperKawaii, isara-love, guardmob. **

Happy Reading and don't forget to review. I love to hear all your suggestions and comments.

Cheers,

Yunie

* * *

"**We are all farsighted; we give importance to those things that are far from us, while neglecting the things that are close to us. Only to realize their value later when they are out-of-reach again." said by Kawamura Sachiko in Nana.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

**Is this jealousy?**

After breakfast, they both walked to work together. Byakuya walked slightly ahead of Rukia as usual; back straight, head held high, and walking graciously like a respectable noble. Everyone that walked passed them greeted the two Kuchiki politely with admiration and approval. Mainly because of their noble status and Byakuya's captain rank. It was not anything abnormal because many people had gotten used to seeing Byakuya walking Rukia to work before he headed to his own division. Also, the entire soul society already heard of their wedding news, thanks to the Elders' quick wedding planning actions. The only different starting today was until the bangle spell was broken; Rukia must work from 6th division's captain office.

"I am not sure if it is appropriate for me to work in your office," Rukia said as her large violet eyes met his board strong back by the shoji door frame of Byakuya's captain office.

"Not like we have a choice," he responded as he opened the doors with his hands in one swift motion.

Think back, ever since her encounter with Byakuya 50 or so years ago at the shinigami academy, her destiny has changed. She was no longer an orphan that lives off the worst part of the street because he was her family. Their first encounter, she could barely look at him directly in the eyes and only gazed silently at his jet black long silky hair. He truly was the coldest and most beautiful man she has ever encountered. However, after years of living as a Kuchiki, she has gotten use to the noble lifestyle and responsibilities that came along with it. She even gotten use to Byakuya's quiet company and could see through his perfectly emotionless masked most of the time. Hence, she learned to talk openly and directly with him; without feeling the awkwardness she had when she moved into the Kuchiki Mansion.

"You can work on this side of the desk," Byakuya said emotionlessly as he lifted the pile of paper that was on the right corner of his desk to the hardwood floor next to his large bookshelf to make room for Rukia to work on.

"Hai," Rukia responded as she kneeled on the floor to sit in Seiza style by the wooden desk, making sure that her legs were underneath her thigh perfectly with her ankles turned outward while the tops of her feet are lowered flat on the floor into a V shape. How many lessons have taken her to learn to sit in this proper sitting posture? She has lost count of the number of lessons she had taken when she first became a noble.

"You don't have to be so formal when we are alone," Byakuya said when he noticed how serious Rukia's expression from the corner of his gorgeous grey eyes.

"But," Rukia said as she looked at his perfect sitting posture. How does he expect her to relax and sit the way she sits when she was alone, when he was sitting so flawlessly beside her?

"I want you to be yourself. You just keep being you, while I keep being me," he stated honestly before picking up his pen to start working on the report on his wooden desk of him.

It would be more uncomfortable for him to see her work in this serious expression; the same expression that she always carried in Kuchiki events. Of course, those events call for serious representation of Kuchiki name, but he always found her cuter when she was being herself.

"Maybe if you could sit more relax, I can too," Rukia suggested out of the blue as her body turned towards him. Her heart suddenly felt completely overwhelm with kind feelings for him when he told her to be herself.

"This is the only way I know how to sit and I feel completely relax in this position," Byakuya replied truthfully with a sincere expression. He was not lying, he always learned what was the right and proper ways of doing things, and never once had the chance to act inappropriately. Things in his life were always only right or wrong, hence the reason he felt so conflicted after he encountered Rukia.

"And Ichigo always complained that I look serious when I do my homework. He should see your expression right now," Rukia said casually as she observed Byakuya's facial expression from the side. She took a minute to wonder if his serious expression would ever lessen, and what he would look like if he relaxes.

"You and Kurosaki always do human world homework together?" he asked.

Somewhere in his heart, he felt kind of pissed off because of the image of the teenage orange head substitute shinigami doing homework with Rukia alone. _'Why am I feeling so pissed off? Is it jealously? Why am I feeling this way?_' he asked himself over and over again, wondered why he cared who she spends her time with.

Since he was a child, he was constantly popular with women. Women have continuously gathered around him, many of them wanted to be his girlfriend or his wife, some even offered to be his mistress. There are numerous of noble families that wanted to introduce their daughter to him, many of them are beautiful like a doll, but he found no interest in any of them. Instead he always found himself enticed and drawn to Rukia, at first he wondered if it was because of her resemblance to Hisana but soon he figured out it was not the case because they are completely different.

"Yes, since I do live in his room when I am stationed there for mission," she answered openly. There was no reason to lie to him, since she refuses to use her Kuchiki allowance, with her little salary that she earns from working as a non-seated shinigami; it would be hard for her to keep up with her Chappy purchases and a place to live. Also, living at Ichigo's place was a far better option than working at Urahara's shop for a place to live during mission.

"You two sleep in the same room?" Byakuya asked in surprise, though he disguised it seamlessly and effortlessly under his well-trained unemotional tone.

"Technically yes, but we don't sleep on the same bed. I sleep in his closet," Rukia answered before turning her attention away from him. If she had paid attention, she could have noticed Byakuya fists tighten on his pen when she said the word yes, and relaxed after she explained that Ichigo and herself slept on different bed. However, she did notice the crystals on the white gold bangle did blink a shade of Jade green for a moment.

She then examined and studied the office in detail. She noticed that his office's decorations were as tasteful and refined as his bedroom at the mansion; simple yet each piece of furniture was beautiful and aesthetic. Although, she has been in this office many times, this may be the first time that she was going to stay for longer than five minutes. Usually she would come by to greet Byakuya before dropping off paper work for Renji; each visit was always less than five minutes for the past 50 years.

"What are you looking at?" he asked directly when he saw her gaze wondered the office curiously from one side to the other.

"Nothing, just I never noticed that your office has this many windows," Rukia commented with an earnest smile as her violet eyes stared out the opened window and felt the warmth of the morning sunlight gleam on her soft creamy white skin.

"I like the fresh air," Byakuya said in a detached tone. He did not know why he said that comment either, usually he would just answer a simple Hn or a nod but some reason he wanted to let her know more about him.

"What is the view from the window?" Rukia questioned. She felt more comfortable now after having this casual and informal conversation with Byakuya; especially since he was actually willing to response with more than one word.

"The garden," Byakuya simply answered as he gaze looked at the raven hair shinigami that stared out the window.

"That is where Renji and I always have lunch," Rukia comment as her large violet eyes met his grey ones intensively.

"I know," Byakuya replied. Although, he had never joined having lunch her and Renji at the barrack. Throughout the years, he had enjoyed watching Rukia having lunch from the window of his office; he really liked observing her carefree smile from afar. The smile that shines brighter than the thousand stars that spread across the starry night.

'_He knew? OMG then he must have seen my violent side when I beat up Renji,'_ she thought in her mind.

.

.

.

"Taicho, sorry that I was away for the last few days," Renji said genuinely by the wooden shoji door frame with his head bowed as low as he could right after he opened the shoji door because he knew how much Byakuya hated people not show up for work without prior notice. When Renji went to human world to set up the trap to capture Rukia, he had forgotten to get approval for absent from Byakuya because he was not sure how to phase the reason for his absent. After all, he could not tell Byakuya that he needed the days off to capture Rukia so she could not get married.

"It is okay, Rukia told me you were practicing kido with Kurosaki in the living world," Byakuya said in a cold tone. He did not even bother lifting his head up to look at the red head shinigami.

"Thank you Taicho," Renji said respectfully and lifted his head. As soon as he saw Rukia sitting next to his captain, his jaw dropped wide opened and asked directly: "Rukia why are you here?"

"Morning Renji, I see you finally break free," Rukia said with a smirk across her face. She remembered how she bounded Renji and Ichigo with her kido. She has already forgotten that Byakuya was next to her listening to her casual conversation with the red head shinigami.

"Hell no, Urahara san saved us after he saw you left the training round," Renji replied.

"What did Urahara-san asked for return?" Rukia asked. She knew that deceptive cunning merchant could not help unless there was a catch. She could not help but giggled to the image of Renji begging Urahara for help.

"Just one month of housework. Why are you here Rukia? Are you here dropping off more paperwork for me again?" the long crimson hair shinigami asked.

"I will be working here for a while," Rukia replied as she stared at the sparkling crystals on the bangle around her wrist. Truthfully speaking, she does not know when the spell or maybe the curse would be broken. After all, joining in body and soul seems to be really hard to accomplish.

"Why is that?" the lieutenant asked nosily.

"Because she is now bounded to me at all times," the 6th division simply answered. Byakuya was getting pissed off at watching the carefree conversation between his lieutenant and Rukia, and some part of him wanted to say something to stop the scene playing in front of him.

"What do you mean?" Renji questioned loudly.

"Byakuya sama and I are bounded to each other by one meter radius," Rukia answered candidly as she spotted the bangle around her wrist glow an intensive jade green colour.

'_Am I jealous?'_ Byakuya thought. It was a feeling that he had never known before.

"Does that mean…" Renji inquired, demanding an answer as his brown eyes gazed from one Kuchiki to the next.

"Yes, use the same washroom, change clothes together, take shower and bath together, and last but not least, we sleep together on the same bed in my bedroom," Byakuya stated. He knew what he said was out of character, and was acting like a child again. However, he really wanted to let Renji know it was now time to give up on Rukia because she was no longer available.

"Byakuya we haven't taken a bath together," Rukia said firmly.

"Lets' do that tonight," Byakuya suggested as he put down the expensive pen, and saw Rukia face immediately turned into a deeper shade of red.

'_He did just say all that,'_ she wondered to herself.

"That is unacceptable! You two are not even married yet." Renji shouted which broke through Rukia's thoughts.

"When did you become so traditional? Rukia and I are engaged and will be married soon," Byakuya said in a more playful but serious firm tone as he gently placed one hand over Rukia's small hand that was on the desk. His heart smirked to the priceless jealous expression of his lieutenant and he enjoyed watching Rukia's face blushed to his statement.

"They sure are taking their time to bring my work," Rukia said, trying to change the atmosphere in the office but she never moved her hand away from underneath his.

"They should be here soon," Byakuya remarked as removed his hand from hers and his attention turned back to the documents before him.

The 6th division captain still remember the message he received from Ukitake last night right after hearing the news of Rukia moving to work at 6th division because of the bangle spell; that old captain was so happy for their situation and even offered to trade Rukia with Renji if needed. Ukitake even gave Byakuya a lecture about how happiness can be found at a place closer than he thinks.

"Rukia have you two?" Renji asked straightaway.

"Baka, what are you referring to?" Rukia retorted back with her violet eyes narrowed dangerously at her best friend.

_Flashback from this morning_

"I will stand here with my eyes closed and ear plugged until you are done," Byakuya said as he stood by the toilet. His washroom was too big. Therefore, he could not stand behind the doors while Rukia uses the washroom.

"Promise you won't peak?" Rukia asked innocently.

"I kept my promise last night, didn't I?" he replied in a gentle emotionless tone.

Minutes later, he felt a gentle tap on his back; he opened his grey eyes to see Rukia staring intensely at him directly. It was her signal to tell him it was okay to open his eyes and take out his ear plugs.

"Your turn," Rukia said and she turned around to close her eyes and stuffed the ear plugs in her ears. She was quite surprised at how they both managed to share a washroom together without feeling too much embarrassment.

"Can you please move a few steps to the right? I need to take a shower," she requested as she tried to flatten her raven hair with her fingers.

"Sure," he took a few steps toward his glass shower room and closed his eye again.

"My hair always flies up like a porcupine in the morning," she explained to him.

"I would say you look like a lion more," he commented.

Rukia quickly turned on the water and took a much needed comfortable hot shower. Byakuya's shower was truly one of its kinds; his shower was a large overhead rain shower with lovely lighting coming from inside the head that felt like showering under a large rain cloud. When she turned around, she saw a soaked Byakuya in sleeping kimono standing behind her. Water was trailing down his wet long jet black hair, and well-toned body .She had failed to notice that the water was raining on Byakuya as well.

"Why didn't you tell me that you will get soak too," Rukia asked as she watched the water trailed down Byakuya's body.

"You never asked," Byakuya said in his usual noble tone.

"You should have told me yourself," Rukia said firmly as she moved his body to turn around to face the glass wall.

"What are you doing Rukia?" he questioned her action but still complied.

"I will be facing the other side of the wall, this way both of us can take shower at the same time. It will save us time, considering that we are already late." Rukia said firmly.

"We are late because you refuse to wake up," Byakuya stated. He had never met anyone that could stay in bed after ten wakes up calls.

"What can I say, it was too confortable. Also, this way you won't catch a cold from staying in wet clothes," Rukia whispered as she opened the bottle of shampoo. Truthfully, sleeping beside, more like on top of, Byakuya felt pretty comfortable and cozy.

"Don't you dare turn around," Byakuya stated seriously before he start taking off his soaked sleeping kimono and hung it over the glass wall of the shower room.

"Hai," Rukia responded politely. _'Shouldn't I be more worried than him?'_ she thought.

"Rukia," he called her name when he felt the shampoo forms from her hair landed on his back. This was the first time, he had to take a shower with someone else, and he really was not use to sharing his personal space.

"Do you want some?" Rukia asked as she extended her hand to her back.

"Want what?" he questioned. He could not believe she just offered to shower together with him and his mind was thinking of something that was a lot naughtier than shampoo.

"Shampoo," she answered as she poked the back of the bottle of shampoo to his board back.

"Why are you giggle?" he asked when he heard snickers from her while holding the one end of the shampoo bottle; she was still holding on to the other end of the bottle.

"Nothing, just I never would have guessed that even your shampoo smelled like Sakura," Rukia responded frankly.

"You don't like the smell?" he asked. He could not deny the fact that he wanted to know more about her as well.

"I love the smell of Sakura, it is so relaxing and romantic," Rukia replied directly.

"You always smelled like wild violet yourself," Byakuya stated.

"Oh that is my natural scent, I was born with it," Rukia answered as rinses the shampoo from her silky raven hair with her large violet eyes closed. At the same moment, Byakuya turned his head as a reaction to her last sentence, and saw her slender creamy naked back.

_End of flashback_

"Renji will you mind getting back to your desk and start working on your already late report," Byakuya said in an emotionless tone to stop the conversation.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

* * *

**Japanese terms used:**

Seiza: traditional formal proper way of Japanese style sitting.

* * *

**Bangle's Colour Emotions Chart so far:**

Red: pain and hurt

Orange: Anger and Annoyance

Clear: Happy and Joy

Green: Jealousy and Protectiveness

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Since I wrote such a sad chapter 19 for my Dreams story, I decided to give everyone a much carefree and romantic chapter 14 of this story. I would say listening to Azu's Cherish song did help me into this relax mood to finish this chapter.

What do you guys think of the plot so far? I am slowly adding more emotions to Byakuya's character in this story because I always viewed him as a man of little word but with a playful side. As well as showing a more direct and open Rukia in the later chapters.

**Musicgirl1796: **hehe, we will have to see if Daisuke's plan will work first. That eager old Elder will try everything to get what he wants.

**blackbubbledancer: **awww… your first night spent with your fiancée sounds sooo cute. I want to know more. I don't even remember my first night with my husband, since been with him for so long. I started dating my husband since I was in high school, so been over 11 years ago.

**High Prince Gasket: **Good question, Daisuke does not intent to take the child away from them; just he got extremely impatient with Byakuya slow progress of giving the family an heir.

**BlackBurningHeart: **Byakuya and Rukia are pretty slow with their feeling in this story. Both won't admit that they are falling for one another.

**Elcarim-Soberian-1222: **Thank you for the review.

**alinda arch: **If I was Rukia, I would of all for him already, wait.. I have already fallen for Byakuya. Hehe. I would say it is both lucky and poor since he did get to have Rukia sleeping on top of him.

**tanithhh: **I noticed that recently I started getting new readers for this fanfic, and I am really happy that you enjoyed the story so far. Hopefully, I can continue to build Byakuya and Rukia's relation into a deeper and stronger relationship that won't disappoint anyone.

**hmm: **You really need to tell me another name that I can call you. Hmm sounds kinda weird and odd. Yup it is only bangle, so it is not a chain or anything. Ok so here are the explanations for the colour glowing bangle. The bangle will glow a different colour depending on the other person's emotions. For example, remember when Byakuya tried to take off the bangle which caused pain on Rukia's body in the beginning of the story? When Rukia felt pain, the crystals on Byakuya's bangle will glow red.

**vicky73: **LOL, you are such a silly girl. It is nice to see my readers to find last chapter sweet and wonderful. Hehe, I agree Daisuke is kind of foolish to try to push their process faster than needed.

**ShiraFuneHakuteiken: **oh my, it only took you 1 hour to finish 13 chapters of this story? You are really a fast reader. I am happy that my story is your first ByaRuki fanfic, and it did not make you dislike this couple.

**su kuchiki: **I rarely found people that listen to the same song as me, so it is this to know that someone is also listening to TaeYang's song. The Wedding dress song was the first song that got me listening to him. I have to say I like many of the songs in the Solar CD. Do you like the "I need a girl" song? I found that song to be pretty sweet, specially the dance version video.

**silvermercy: **I think your suggestion was great, really have to think of how to interpret it into the story in the later chapter. Since this is a rated T story, I cannot have them go all the way, at least not yet.. and probably in the future, I will have to blur out that part.

**RukiaYoukoMaSaHi: **Hope this chapter is as satisfying as last one.

**tokiko76: **Thank you for your review from last chapter. Your bathroom question makes me realize that I needed to add some explanation to the washroom size. =) If you see anything that needs clarification, please let me know. I will love to add it into the story.

**TRANSIENTFREEDOM: **^-^ I really don't mind your long ID name. I am happy that you like the story so much that the length does not matter.

**airi-07: **hehe, I think now you will be imagining a naked Byakuya taking a shower right now, or in soaked kimono… I really debated on rather to add more details in the shower scene.

**1SuperKawaii: **Thank you for your review. Getting your approval that the scene was good meant a lot to me. Also, I really want to say thank you for your help on my other story. It truly gave me an understanding of what pregnancy is really like. After all, most people only tell people the good side of their pregnancy.

**isara-love:** I agree, Byakuya and Rukia is not in a hurry, not like the spell will randomly dispelled. =)

**guardmob: **LOL I think your imagination is too good. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it doesn't contain the lemons that you love so much from the other story.


	15. Chapter 15

Hi All,

I hope everyone is well and already getting into the Christmas spirit. In the past, I would have finished all the shopping by now and all the gifts under the tree were wrapped, but this year I have not even started shopping. For the past few weeks I have been stressed a lot by work. Whenever one task is finished, another task will pop up that needs to be completed as soon as possible. I even had to go to a day spa last weekend for a facial and massage to keep myself sane. I really need to get a less stressful job. If you guys are still in school, I envy you.

I really want to say thank you to the reviewers listed below. I read every single word in each reviews and thank god, I had your supportive words to cheer me up during stressful time at work. I dedicate this chapter to you guys.

**hello185, Motoko-Shiro, 1SuperKawaii, Nikki-4, isara-love, XThe-tobi-showX, emily white, su kuchiki, byakuchiki, RukiaYoukoMaSaHi, guardmob, Emmaleigh, RukiaCHAN 1, tokiko76, ByaRuki Luv, MeoSua, limoncello, vicky73, blackbubbledancer, alinda arch, Elcarim-Soberian-1222, tanithhh, BlackBurningHeart, Musicgirl1796**

Happy Reading and Remember to Review^-^

Cheers,

Yunie

* * *

**"I want...to change things. I want to believe that anything can be changed. The moment I met you, a new world opened up for me. You see, after wandering in the darkness for so long, a light brought me happiness. It's all thanks to you." Said by Chrono in Chrono Crusade.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Casual Chat**

Although the sun was still shining brightly across the light blue sky, it was already supper time and Rukia still sat by Byakuya's desk staring at the tall 6th division captain that just finished organizing the large mountain of reports neatly on his desk.

'_He always looks so serious,'_ she thought as she took another glace at him. She slowly tilted her head left and right to relax her tense neck muscle from a whole day of paperwork. It has been a long day since neither of them left the office beside washroom breaks. Even their lunch was brought into Byakuya's office because he was used to eating alone at work. After what Byakuya told Renji this morning, Renji had not came back to bother them for the entire day.

"I can arrange someone to come over tonight to give you a massage," Byakuya offered without thinking as he noticed the tired expression on the petite raven hair shinigami.

"No thanks, I am okay," she responded firmly. She did not want Byakuya watching when she is getting messaged because she would not be able to relax and it would be too awkward to have him in the same room while the therapist massages her tried neck and back when she was top naked. As soon as he stood up from the chair, she remembered that it was already time to go home and have dinner with the two Elders. The two Elders probably arrived at the mansion and were already waiting for them in the dining room. "Do we have to go back?" Rukia asked with a little pleading tone.

"You are not hungry?" Byakuya asked her as he held out a hand to help her to get up from the chair.

"I am starving but I am not sure if I want to have dinner with the elders," Rukia answered honestly as she took his large protective hand. She have not eaten since lunch time and that was six hours ago. Usually by this time of day, she would have finished a few packs of Pocky.

Without realizing that she has already gotten used to Byakuya's gentleman treatments over the years; for example, he would always open the doors for her, pull back the chair for her to sit at dinner events, and offer a hand to help her get up. Although, Byakuya and Rukia have not noticed how they have been acting pretty comfortable and contented around each other even though they are bounded by a meter to each other by the bangle spell. For sure, if either of them were bounded to anyone else, they might have already killed the other person already. Maybe Rukia would only freeze the other person into a block of ice and not kill the person. However, in Byakuya's case, if he was bounded to someone other than Rukia, he would have cut the other person into millions of pieces within the first minute with his Zanpakuto.

"Do you have any other suggestion?" he asked as his mesmerizing grey eyes met her absorbing violet ones while his gentle hand was still holding to hers tightly. _'How come I never noticed her hands were so small, soft, and warm,'_ he thought as he continued to compare the difference between Hisana and Rukia's hands. Hisana's hands were colder, thinner and a little larger than Rukia's hands. It was an odd and peculiar feeling for him because it was not the first time he held her hand, but strangely enough, this was the first time he detected these small simple details about her. Even though, he knew he should not be comparing Rukia with Hisana because they are both unique and have their own personalities and characters, but somehow, he always ended up comparing the two in his mind secretly.

"Not really, I just did not want to hear them nagging us," Rukia replied directly and loosen the grip of her hand which made him let go of her small hand.

"Do not use the word nagging, it is relationship management," Byakuya corrected her. He knew that in a way the Elders were trying to teach and lecture him how to manage relationships, especially love relationship. In any case, Byakuya was never very good in relationship management with people, and always scared to fall in love again because of he feared of getting hurt again. He could still remember the pain and sorrow in his chest when a part of his heart shattered and disappeared when Hisana passed away due to illness.

"Now you sound like one of those marketing or human resource people," Rukia told him before started walking towards the closed shoji doors.

"But I do agree, they should not be trying to improve our relationship when either of them are married," Byakuya said in his expressionless tone as he followed her closely because they are bounded by one meter.

"Have either of them dated?" Rukia asked curiously as she stopped by the wooden doors and turned around to look at him.

"I heard Yuri dated when she was young from grandfather, but I have never seen Daisuke dated before," Byakuya answered straightforwardly as he slid open the shoji door.

"Who would want to date someone like him," Rukia remarked with a smirk as she looked at him with the corner of her large violet eyes.

'_Her smile is brighter too,'_ Byakuya thought. He caught himself getting allured by her genuine smile and spellbinding violet eyes when he noticed his attention got drawn to her naturally.

She was really happy that she had the conversation with Byakuya earlier in the afternoon because she really enjoyed and appreciated talking this freely with him. After all, who else would better understand the weight of Kuchiki noble life than someone that lives under the same roof?

_Flashback_

After two hours of silent working in Byakuya's office, Rukia finally could not stand the soundless environment and softly called his name for his attention: "Byakuya."

"Do you need a washroom break?" Byakuya asked in an impassive but gentle tone as he examined the uncertain facial expression on her face. It was one of her expression that she wanted to say something but worried if it was the wrong thing to say.

"No! Maybe later, not right now," Rukia said as her face turned a little rosy as she recalled their washroom sharing moments from last night and this morning. On one hand, she could still remember how her body reacted when Byakuya's wet long hair accidently lingered on her naked skin while they were in under the same rain shower just a few hours ago. On the other hand, the ear plugs and air freshener were a lot of help, but having Byakuya there was still extremely awkward and embarrassing. She had to worry about rather taking too long, making too much noises, and having bad smells while doing her business. She was surprised that neither of them has suffocated from overdose of air freshener yet because she has sprayed more than a bottle already in the washroom.

"Is there a problem?" he asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"I was just wondering if we can talk more," she asked in a straight face looking directly at him.

"But we always talk," Byakuya answered in his usual emotionless tone. He really could not understand why she wanted to talk more when they always talked when needed. It was not like he would walk pass her without saying a word like how he treats other people. For sure, he once did treated her coldly with no words, but he had changed over the years.

"I want to talk about other things, talk more casually. So I get to know you better. Like finding out what a great guy you are. Of course, I am not saying you are not great. I am sure you are great already. You are always so noble," Rukia said everything in one breath. She really wanted to know him better because she knew there are still a lot of things about him that she did not know. _'Why did I ask that? There was no need for him to let me know him better. After all, our roles were only to get married and have a precious Kuchiki Heir,'_ she told herself in her mind, but suddenly he gave the most unexpected response.

"Fine, we can talk," he agreed. In a way, he wanted to know more about her as well because he wanted this marriage to be a real marriage. Although, he did not know if he would regret agreeing to it in the future, but when he saw the bangle's crystals glow a clear color again, he was glad that he agreed because her happiness meant a lot to him.

_End of Flashback_

"I have to concur with that," Byakuya said as the corner of his lips curved up a little.

"I think I saw a slight smile," Rukia teased him as she walked backward with her hands together on her back and smiling brightly at an expressionless Byakuya that was trying to ignore her teasing.

"You did not. If you do not watch your steps, you are going to fall," Byakuya warned her in a serious tone as he kept walking through the 6th division hallway.

"Ahh," Rukia gave a small cried when she lost her balance. Just as he said, within a minute of walking backward Rukia lost her balance and fell backward when she slipped over a small wooden twig from a Sakura tree.

"Are you okay?" Byakuya asked as he caught her petite body with his arms.

"I guess," Rukia said with a light blush because she was embarrassed and Byakuya was holding her in his arms where her chest is gently rested on his very warm body for support. _'Why is my heart beating so fast? He was just holding me because I was about to make a fool out of myself,' _she told herself. She knew her heart was beating faster by their close distance. She only hoped that he could not hear her heartbeats.

Even though, this was not the first time Byakuya carried Rukia close to his body, this was the first time that he held her when she was still conscious. Usually by the time Byakuya went to save Rukia, she was already unconscious or half-conscious from fighting with the enemies. Therefore, she could barely recall what happened.

"Oh god, can you two get a room?" Renji shouted in shock as soon as he saw the two Kuchiki in a close embrace in public when he turned into the hallway. It really was the last thing he expected to see because his captain was always so proper and serious. However, then again, the captain he thought he knew would have never said and acted that way in the morning.

"It is not what you think," Rukia shouted as she turned her head around to face her best friend but Renji had already ran off as soon as he could after he witnessed Rukia comfortably in Byakuya's arms in public.

"Let him think whatever he wants," Byakuya said as he held her closely to him.

"Do you know what he was thinking of us… doing…?" Rukia questioned.

"It does not matter what he thinks," he answered.

It was true; Byakuya never cared what other people thought of him. More importantly, even though he had never show any affection to any women in public before, he did not see a problem if people see Rukia and him together. In spite of everything, they are officially engaged and it was only normal for couple to show affections toward one another.

"He will be telling everyone about what happened today," she told him. After all, she had been best friends with Renji for more than a hundred years now, she could read him like an open book, and always able to guess his next move before he even moved. Her best friend would have flashed stepped to the nearest pub, start drinking beer until he was so drunk and tells everything that happened today to everyone there.

"No one will believe him," Byakuya told her and slowly loosen his arms around her petite body.

"Why do you say that?" she asked curiously.

"Because most people in soul society thinks I am incapable to show affection or emotions," Byakuya answered truthfully as he took faster steps. "Let's go somewhere for dinner," he added.

"Where are we going? We are not eating at home?" she asked because it was really unusual for Byakuya to eat out. She tried to walk faster to catch up to Byakuya. Having shorter legs always meant she needed to take extra steps to walk in same pace as him. Good thing Byakuya usually walk in steady pace that allow her to catch up.

"No, we are not. It will be my treat. Close your eyes," Byakuya said.

"Why do I have to close my eyes?" she questioned.

"Do not question me. Just trust me," he told her as he watched her close her violet eyes without another word. He wanted her to close her eyes so he could flash step them to the dinner location and surprise her. Also, carrying her there would be a lot easier than to slow down his usual flash step speed to hers.

.

.

.

"You can open your eyes now," Byakuya said as he put her down on one of the large rock near a small house in the middle of nowhere.

"Where are we?" she asked as she opened her eyes to one of the most beautiful sunset she has ever seen in her life. A quarter of the sun was disappearing between two large mountains, as the sky lighted by this purplish pink and pinkish orange color. She was so excited by the sunset; she stood up on the large rock. She has never known such a beautiful place existed in soul society.

"We are at my favorite place to eat," he answered as his attention got enchanted by her dreamy gaze at the stunning sky. At that moment he felt his heart beating louder and slower. He put his hand on his chest where his heart was located and asked himself: _'what is this feeling?'_

"But I do not see any restaurant here," the petite shinigami asked.

"I never said we are going to a restaurant," he said as he put his hands on the side of her small waist to help her down from the large rock.

"Byakuya sama is that you?" an old lady said as she walked carefully down the few steps of stairs in front of the house.

"Yes it is me, Hikari," Byakuya responded as both Kuchiki turned to the old lady that looked so delighted and thrilled to have visitors.

"What a pleasant surprise and look you brought your girlfriend." Hikari teased the 6th division captain.

"She is not my girlfriend, she is my," Byakuya stopped for a moment and wondered what was the best word to use. Just when he was about to finish the sentence Rukia jumped in and finished the sentence for him with the same word in his mind.

"My name is Rukia Kuchiki, I am his Fiancé," Rukia cut in and finished the sentence as the two Kuchiki stared intensely at each other. She could not believe she actually said the word out loud but at the moment, it felt like the right thing to say.

"I know, I was just teasing the two of you. The entire soul society knows about the famous noble marriage news of Kuchiki. My name is Yamamoto Hikari, nice to meet you," The old lady greeted Rukia with a warm smile. "Now let's go inside and I can start preparing dinner," Hikari added as she walked back up the stairs towards the front door. The old woman found it very sweet when she saw Byakuya's steps were slower than usual in order for Rukia to walk beside him or at most one step from him when the two Kuchiki walked towards the house.

.

.

.

"Where are they?" Daisuke said impatiently as he took another sip of the red wine.

"The people at six division said they have left already," Yuri told him as she took a sit back at the dining table.

The two Elders has arrived an hour before dinner time because Daisuke insisted on going to the wine cellar to pick out the perfect red wine. To be exact, that old man ended up picking like ten bottles of red wine because he wanted to start with a lighter red wine before moving on to the full bodied ones to get Byakuya and Rukia drunk.

"Don't they know we are waiting for them?" Daisuke said angrily and took another drink from the rounded glass cup.

"Maybe they ran into traffic," Yuri said as she watched her cousin finished a bottle of red wine and already placed the foil cutter under the lip of the wine capsule to remove the foil to open the second bottle within an hour of waiting for Byakuya and Rukia to come home for dinner.

Daisuke's original plan was to get both Byakuya and Rukia drunk. Then put them into a very warm and romantic room or hot spring to get them working on the heir for Kuchiki's main branch. After all, what easier way to get two young people to have sex than to get both of them intoxicated and put them into a room alone. However, now the two main characters decided not to show up for dinner and ditch the two Elders, Daisuke's plot would not go as plan and his temper became worse than usual. Yuri even had to send away all the maids, so they would not be caught up in her cousin's drunken ill temper.

"There is no traffic in soul society," Daisuke stated as he put pressure while turning clockwise of the tip of the worm (coiled section) in a 45 degree angle at the center of the cork.

"Maybe the young ones want to spend time alone," Yuri stated in a gentle tone.

"I don't care what they want! They are making two Kuchiki Elders wait for them," Daisuke told her while he pulled up the lever so the cork gently lifts out of the bottle. He was never the type that likes to wait for anyone, even though; he usually always makes other people waits for him.

"He is the head of Kuchiki, he can do whatever he wanted," Yuri comment as she tried to pull the bottle from him when he finished pouring a bottle of red wine into a large decanter to expose the wine to the air because it was best to wake up the aged red wine before drinking.

"You are spoiling that child again," he stated. He slowly motioned the large glass decanter in circular movement to let the red wine breathe. The aroma of the red wine spread through the entire area.

"He is a grown man now," she stated.

"Still a child compare to us," the half-drunk elder said and stared at the red liquid inside the glass decanter. In his opinion, Byakuya would always be a child in his eyes, no matter how mature or how tall Byakuya became over the years.

"You are acting like a child right now," Yuri commented coldly.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

That is the end of chapter 15. Another romantic chapter between Byakuya and Rukia. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It shows a gentler side of Byakuya whiles a more casual relationship between the two main characters. Little by little, the two of them is starting to realize their attraction for each other.

Please let me know what you guys think of this chapter, as well as what you want to see going forward. I am sure your suggestions would be great insert for this story.

**hello185: **I do feel sorry for Renji in this story too, since he is really in love with Rukia, but just like in real life, love is all about timing and he had already missed his chance with her.

**Motoko-Shiro: **Bonjour mon ami. It is always nice to have a new reader on board in my story, I am glad you like the plot of this story and I hope you will continue to find this story interesting.

**1SuperKawaii: **hehe.. Renji's expression would definitely be hilarious especially with an expressionless Byakuya teasing him.

**Nikki-4: **I see you read the last three chapters together.

**isara-love: **I know this time I updated pretty late, and thank you for your review and messages. In this chapter I guess, it contain what you wanted to see you, Byakuya holding Rukia… even though it was to save her from the fall, but at least she was in his arms. =)

**XThe-tobi-showX:** Thank you for your review.

**emily white: **Thank you for your comment ^-^

**su kuchiki: **A jealous and more playful Byakuya is always lovable.

**byakuchiki: **Sometimes I find it really hard to show their feelings in this story because each time I add more feelings for them, I had this feeling that it is out of character. However on the other hand, I feel both of them should have affection and emotion, just they are both so used to not showing it, thus has forgotten how to love.

**RukiaYoukoMaSaHi: **lol somehow, when I read your review, I would imagine an evil grin.

**guardmob: **you are giving me too much praise for my writing, I have still a lot to learn until I can really write a great fanfic.

**Emmaleigh: **I see you had a great laugh reading the last chapter. ^-^

**RukiaCHAN 1: **Regarding your question about reviews, what I do is to continue to write the story that I love and had plan from the start. When I wrote my first fan fiction in Feb this year, I barely had any reviews. Also, I try to listen to my reviewers and become a better writer as I write more.

**tokiko76: **I hope the part where Byakuya's wet hair lingered on Rukia's soft skin in this chapter did not put more naughty thoughts in your mind. Hehe.. Trust me if this isn't a rated T story, I would put all my naughty thoughts into words. Hehe.. I would so enjoy writing it.

**ByaRuki Luv: **hope you like the progress of Byaruki's relationship.

**MeoSua: **Thanks for your review, and yes Byakuya teasing renji was also my favorite part when I wrote last chapter.

**limoncello: **This chapter is a little longer than last.

**vicky73: **It is amazing how girls (including myself) like jealous and possessive Byakuya. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**blackbubbledancer: **I have to say, first year moving together with boyfriend (now my husband) back in college years was pretty hilarious as well. It is amazing what you can learn about the other person once you moved in with him. Rukia have not picked up the green colour of the bangle yet, but in a later chapter she will.

**alinda arch: **This story will most likely have more chapters than the other story because I can imagine more things they can share together before they both come out of their shell and realize they are in in love.

**Elcarim-Soberian-1222:** I am glad you liked the out of character Byakuya, I was worried when I did that. In a way starting from last chapter, he will get more out of character.

**tanithhh: **Giggle with excitement.. hehe.. I also giggled when I wrote the part when Byakuya deliberately make Renji angry and jealous.

**BlackBurningHeart: **I am happy that you found the last chapter super cute and funny. Byakuya and Rukia is such a good couple together.

**Musicgirl1796:** I think it is pretty hard to resist not peeking in that situation. After all, Rukia was naked just beside him. Hehe, I know if it was me, I would be able to resist not peeking at Byakuya.


	16. Chapter 16

Hi Guys,

Here is Chapter 16. Recently someone reminded me that it was during this time of last year when I got addicted to fanfiction. How I would spend 12 hours a day reading other writers' ff during my unemployed days. Though, I do not have the time to do that anymore, I still try to catch up as much reading as I can during my free time. I am really happy that I found this place and started writing fanfiction myself. However, most of all, I am really happy to get to know some of my reviewers through your reviews, comments and messages.

I will like to say thank you to the people listed below for their review.

hitsugayataichoda, Sakimi1014, Lan Yue Hime, motoko-shiro, sonovata, TRANSIENTFREEDOM, Nikki-4, hikari-chan, su kuchiki, hello185, isara-love, soulflower70, guardmob, vicky73, byakuchiki, tokiko76, perfect beauty, ByaRuki Luv-Sensei, blackbubbledancer, maxride4life, alinda arch, Elcarim-Soberian-1222.

Happy Reading and Don't forget to review ^-~

Cheers,

Yunie

* * *

**"Everything lives by blending, interconnecting and mutually influencing one another. Even a merely trivial meeting brings about changes of both heart and body." Said by Ichihara Yuuko in xxxHolic**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Their First Encounter**

"Oh so that is the reason Byakuya sama is always so attached to you," Hikari said after listening the bangle spell that was casted by the two Kuchiki Elders that had chained Byakuya and Rukia together. The old lady nodded her head repeatedly as she listened to Rukia's explanation. Despite the fact, Hikari had seen a lot of interesting things in life but for sure these bangles were one of the smartest magical objects she had seen.

"Yes," Rukia said seriously after explaining the entire situation after dinner.

For some reason, Rukia felt really connected with Hikari within the first few minutes of talking with her. The old lady was just too friendly and nice to not open up to. Also, being able to talk to someone about her current situation was what she needed right now. Hikari has light blond long hair, almost to the shade of silverfish gold that was put up neatly into a casual bum with a very simple wooden hair piece. Her blue eyes have the shade of ocean blue that anyone can drown in if they stared at it for too long.

In addition, Rukia noticed that Hikari was the second person she ever met that could managed to get Byakuya to show an annoyed expression. Rukia found that very amusing. Even when Yachiru ran around the Kuchiki's mansion on a rampage, Byakuya did not get irritated as he did right now. The other person that managed to cause him this annoyed was Yoruichi.

After taking the first bite of today's meal, Rukia understood why this was Byakuya favorite place for meals. On one hand, the food Hikari prepared for tonight's dinner taste far better than the once at Kuchiki mansion. Even though, the chiefs at Kuchiki mansion serve some of the best food in soul society already. On the other hand, the atmosphere here was a lot more relaxing than at home, at least no Elders would come running into the room and start complaining.

"Then I feel sorry for you. For sure being chained to Byakuya sama 24/7 will not be an easy thing," Hikari said as the tips of her fingers lightly traced the edge of the glass teacup.

"It is not so bad, and I am sure a lot of women will love to trade position with me right now. You should see all the noble ladies that try to get his attention during those dinner events," Rukia said honestly. Knowing the large number of fan girls Byakuya has, she was sure many of those fan girls would die to trade spot with her.

"But I am sure he only noticed you in those events,"

"Even if he does not paid attention to them, they still use all their tricks. You should see the girl from last week's dinner party, she deliberately ran into him to spill his sake on her just to get his attention," Rukia said as she sipped a lot mouthful of the green tea.

"If they have not lived with him before, they would not want to trade spot with you," the old lady added with a gentle grin.

"I lived with him for over 50 years, and I find it just fine. Byakuya is the noblest person I know and he does not have a single flaw," Rukia said openly. Dispite his cold treatment at the start when she first moved into the Kuchiki clan, living with him was not as bad as some people may think. There was a lot of high expectation, but it was nothing she could not overcome. The hardest part was getting acknowledgement from Byakuya.

"How you seen his drawing?"

"Yes they are masterpiece," Rukia stated seriously.

"So how did he propose to you?" Hikari asked curiously to change the topic. Her ocean blue eyes traveled lazily from Byakuya to Rukia, trying to read all the emotions from the couple in front of her. Knowing Bykuya would choose to keep his silent while Rukia usual does all the talking, she intensely stared at the petite shinigami until she started talking again.

"Our marriage is an arranged marriage," Rukia answered directly.

It was a common thing for noble to have arranged marriages. After all, more than half of the noble marriages are arrange marriages because most noble does not have the freedom to fall in love and marry the person of their choice. Rukia had never imagined having the freedom of marrying whoever she wanted, even though Byakuya had offered many times. The odd part was, he also never let her date any men and disapprove of most male friends she has.

"I am sure even if the Elders did not arrange the marriage, Byakuya sama will end up marrying you anyway," the old lady said with a mellow smile.

For a moment, Rukia wondered why Hikari said that. Was it because she looks the same as Hisana? Just like what everyone else been telling her, the same reason the Elder choice her over all the other noble ladies. When she thought about being her sister's replacement, somewhere in her heart felt this featherlike heartache. Unknowingly, she placed her left palm over her heart and the bangle around Byakuya wrist glow a light pink.

"I agreed to this marriage not because you look like her," he said in a quiet deep voice as his grey eyes met her large violet intensely. As if Byakuya could understand the color shinning from the bangle and her thoughts. Although he never said it out loud, but he respected her decision on agreeing to this arrange marriage and are truly proud of her for the woman she become. Not many can win the approval of the Kuchiki Elders, especially when most of the Elders dislike and hated her from the start because of her resemblance to Hisana appearance.

His words calmed her emotions and the heartache disappeared along with the light pink glow of the crystals on the bangle around his wrist the moment her hand left her chest. She wondered why she felt this sadness when she thought of herself being the replacement of her sister; after all, she should only feel honored to be chosen to have this role.

From the gentle gaze that Byakuya looked at Rukia, the old woman would guess that he truly care for Rukia. Being such a clueless man when it comes to romance, usually he would not even look or notice any female in the room. However, when it comes to Rukia, he seems to notice everything about her.

"Here I though Byakuya sama had changed and suddenly fell so in love and cannot leave your side a minute," the old lady said to change the topic as her ocean blue eyes examined Byakuya that had been sitting quietly across from the small wooden table for the pass hour. Certainly, he was displeased but was too noble to show his emotions in public, even if the room had only three people.

"I am sure, if he could leave, he could have run miles away from us already," Rukia stated before lifting the teacup and lightly blowing green tea that was just refilled by the host.

She was also sure that if the Elders did not arranged and forced the marriage, Byakuya would had never agreed to take her as his wife. Most likely, he would be satisfied to live his life alone, single, without a companion for rest of his life. While she would do the same because her heart still have not healed from the wound Kaien Shiba died. That day her sword took more than just the guy she has love secretly. It has also taken her ability to fall in love because she was afraid of getting hurt again.

"That is true, since we have been talking about him the entire time over tonight's dinner. However, I am sure even without the spell, he would prefer to be near you," Hikari said with a wink of her eyes at Byakuya. Knowing Byakuya for years, she knew all the right places to poke to get under his skin.

The room was filled with laughter as the two women continued their conversation. Byakuya really did not want to stay in the same room with two very talkative women, but he also did not want to spoil the night by forcing her to leave the room with him. He really enjoyed watching her smiles; brightly and freely. He knew that loves her smiles and everything about her but he was really unsure of this feeling. Rather they are from years of being a family, or was there something more. Rukia's happiness always warms his heart and brightens his days. It was the one thing that he would do everything to protect he realized.

Unlike Hisana, Rukia's smiles were never forced with a hint of sadness and sorrow. Although, he knew that sometimes, Rukia would show her fake smiles in front of people for one reason or another. Mostly she tried to act okay because she does not want other to worry about her. He still loved that smile but each time he witnessed it, he wanted to tell her that everything would be okay because he was there with her. However, he never managed to find the voice to do.

"I really should not have brought you here tonight," Byakuya told Rukia that was sitting closely beside him around the small wooden dining table.

Although, Byakuya temper has gotten a lot better, more like hided under his expressionless mask a lot better than his teenage years, it was still hard to keep his expressionless features with two women gossiping about him in the same room for the entire evening. He did stay quiet during most of their conversations with a few hard glazes at Hikari for telling unwanted stories to Rukia. For example, like stories about his childhood days when he would chase after Yoruichi all over soul society, but never managed to catch that famous Shihoin princess and ended up getting lost in the forests because he has the worst sense of directions when he was young.

"Is that why you were lost in that forest when we first met?" Rukia asked Byakuya as she took a few berries from the bowl of dessert. Rukia wondered if she would ever get to see that side of him again, the side that she had only witness once.

"What do you mean?" he asked as his mesmerizing grey eyes widen in surprise by her last statement. He could not believe what he just heard. He always thought the first time, he met her was the time he saw her chasing Renji in the shinigami academy. He still could not forget the cheerful smile and laughter she had when she was beating up Renji. It was extremely entertaining to watch how a tiny girl like her can easily defeat someone more than twice her size.

"You probably do not remember," she answered with a weak smile and spotted the bangle around her hand was shining this light blue colour. She wondered what emotion could it represent, but from Byakuya expressionless features, it was hard for her to read what he was feeling at that moment.

"Rukia you met Byakuya before when he was young?" Hikari questioned the two Kuchiki that was staring intensely at each other.

"Yes, I met him once before. Years before Byakuya sama offered to adopt me into Kuchiki clan." Rukia answered as she turned her attention to the curious woman on the other side of the table.

"Oh tell me the details," Hikari stated in an inquiring tone.

"It was a long time ago. I was gathering some berries in the forest as usual and found Byakuya sama in the forest. Lost and hungry. So I offered him some of my berries," Rukia said casually. As if it was nothing important. Even though, she reminded that day clearly and he had left enough of an impression that she could never forget.

"Why you never mentioned this?" he asked with the tips of his finger pressed harder on his lap, trying to hide his emotions. He had never forgotten about the girl he met in the forest that day, but he also never knew the girl was Rukia all along. He had mistaken her for someone else all these years.

"You do not seem to recognize me when we met in the shinigami academy, so I through you did not remember me," the petite raven hair shinigami answered truthfully. He barely even looked at her in the eyes that day.

Although, she recognized him from the moment she saw his face at the academy. Of course, he looked a lot more mature and handsome. She felt that he was like a complete different person, a stranger. The cheerful and carefree teenage boy she met years ago in the forest seems to have changed so much.

Unable to say anything, he simply nodded his head. He felt completely confused and could not describe what type of emotions was going through his mind right now. A part of him felt happy that he finally found her. While a part of him felt in deep confusion because he always thought he found her years ago and she had already passed away to another world.

_Flashback_

"Are you lost?" the little girl asked the teenage boy that was standing beside a large oak tree.

The girl looks like in her early teens, while he was in his late teens. In soul society years, this could mean they are 5 to 50 years apart because the aging in soul differ depending on the soul's spiritual power. Hence the reason, people with lesser or no spiritual power tend to age faster.

"What makes you think that?" he asked as his gaze met the girl in a cotton dark purple kimono that matched her beautiful violet eyes. The one thing he noticed was her striking violet eyes that he could admire forever. He sighted that in her hands, she was holding on to a large green leaf with small berries inside.

"You seem lost," she pointed out in a lively tone as she walked closer to him. She blushed when she noticed how good looking and adorable he was when his movement froze when she walked closer. He had perfect complexion with perfect silky black long hair tied in a ponytail with a white ribbon. His body was lean yet muscular. From his clothes, she knew that he does not belong to the area.

"I am just thinking," he said with his chin held high. He was completely lost for a few hours and had been walking in circles in this forest, but was too aristocratic to admit that he was lost or to shout for help. Everywhere he turned, and it only led him to another tree that looks similar to the last one. He was not afraid of being lost, since he was used to getting lost in these types of woods. He knew that most likely someone from the Kuchiki household was already looking for him and would find him sooner or later by tracing his spiritual power.

"You have been walking in circles for hours," she pointed out with a smirk.

"I am admiring the trees," he scoffed, turning his head away from the girl to face the leafy tree.

"Want some?" she offered when she heard a grumble sound from his stomach and saw a light blush on his face.

"What is it?" he questioned the small blue berries that are being offered to him. The size look a lot smaller than the once he usually have at home.

"Poison berries," she answered while handing him the berries. Her hands lightly brushed his.

"Then why are you eating it?" he asked and tried to stop her from eating the berries.

"You should see your face when I said that," she said laughing out loud with her eyes closed. "It is just berries," she added as she took a sit beside him.

"So do you live around here?" he asked, as he sat down with his back to the tree. He had never met any girl as weird as her before and some reason; he wanted to know more about her. He had even forgotten that he is currently lost in the forest waiting to be saved.

"You can say that," the raven hair girl replied.

"You always come up here to find fruits?" He questioned as he noticed how these wild berries tasted a lot than the once he had at home.

"Yes, whenever we have no food."

His heart arched by her words, when he thought of how much food was left on the table after each meal at his home, and how there was always more than enough food for everyone. He had never experienced hunger.

"You live with your family?" Usually he would not talk so much to a stranger, but he really wanted to know everything about her.

"I do not have a family, I am an orphan but I live with a group of friends that I ran into on the street while stealing some water awhile ago, they are like my family." She answered honestly.

Her smile grew as she mentioned her friends. He could see how much her friends met to her. He admired her personality the more they continued their conversation because she was the first girl he met that shown such a cheerful smile under so much hardship in life. She was strong. He also learnt that the one thing she wanted the most was a family of her own, even though she considered her best friends as family members, she wanted to feel what it felt like to belong.

"Oh I think your family is here looking for you," she said when she hear people's voices calling for someone close by.

"I think they are. My name is Byakuya Kuchiki, what is yours?" he introduced himself and asked for her name with a smile. He really wanted to know her name, so he could see her again. So he could meet her again, and maybe bring her away from this hardship.

"I will tell you next time I see you, then again, it is better for you not to come back to this area," Rukia told him seriously.

"Why you say that?" he asked curiously.

"This area is not meant for rich noble like you," she said as she walked away from him.

"It is not meant for a girl to wander either," he told her. If this place was not meant for someone as strong as him, it was no place for an innocent girl like her to be wandering around either. It was too dangerous. For sure in these woods, there would be hollow or other monsters lurking around looking for their next meal.

"I am different," she said before disappearing into the forest.

_End of Flashback _

"Want me to tell you more interesting stories about Byakuya sama?"

"Of course, I will love to hear more," Rukia's smile grew because she really wanted to know more about his childhood and listen to stories of his past. The stories that no one at Kuchiki mansion would dare to tell her.

"It is getting late," Byakuya stated, trying to stop Hikari from saying anymore.

"Scare I will corrupt your innocent Rukia?" Hikari asked. The old lady smile widen when she observed Byakuya's grey eyes narrowed when she got up from the table and approached Rukia's side. "Rukia chan, want me to teach you how to please a man?" she whispered by the petite raven hair's ear, making sure that it was loud enough so he could hear her whisper.

"I…," Rukia could not finish the sentence as she tried to avoid looking at him. Even without looking at him, she could feel his hard gaze on her.

This was not the first time someone offered to teach her how to please a man; first person that tried to teach her was Rangiku during one of those women shinigami association meetings. To be exact, most of the topics that came up in those meetings were about men or makeup. Although, she did not take notes like some of the members during those meetings, she still could remember how embarrassed she left the first time when Rangiku explained in detail where was the best place to touch, how to move the body to get the most attention and sexual attraction, and etc...

"She has no need for your teaching," he stated with an indifferent tone as he tried to control himself from pulling Rukia away from the devious old lady that was trying to corrupt his innocent Rukia. Yes his innocent Rukia. One that he had never allowed to date anyone because he felt no man was good enough for her.

"Ohhh, so you are going to teach her yourself?" Hikari questioned with another sly smile, making Rukia blushed from her words.

"I have already learned," Rukia said softly with a quiet voice.

'_Who taught her?'_ he thought as his eyes burned into Rukia. He wanted to ask who and where she learned it from, but it was not his nature to ask question regarding others, so he chooses kept his silent instead.

Over the years, he had been very protective over her, and would never let her go out with random bachelors. He usually would have a little talk with whoever that wanted to ask her out on a date, and after the take those men would never even dare to go near her again. Ok fine it was more like a threat with a little intimidation, but he was going doing it to protect her from the hungry wolves.

"Ohhhh, well you can always learn more, let me give you a gift," Hikari suggested before disappearing into one of the inner rooms of the warm cozy small house, leaving the door to the room wide opened.

All the windows were also opened to allow the comfortable breeze of the evening to travel freely around the house. The darkness in the mountain only made the evening moon and thousands of stars were visibly brighter than the once they see in town.

Before Rukia can refuse the gift, the old lady has already returned with a book in her hands with the biggest smirk. "Here, take this. It would be very helpful for you guys," Hikari added with another smile.

"What is it?" Rukia questioned the hard cover book in her hands and begin opening the cover.

"It is a book that teaches you about the different positions that you can try with Byakuya or any other man," Hikari said with a straight face.

'_She will not be trying it with any other man,'_ he thought. He had never let any other men go near her before, and now that she would become his, the chances are he would be even more possessive of her.

"Oh…I am not sure if it is needed. There are a lot of pages in this book," the petite raven hair shinigami was surprised by the gift and embarrassed to receive this gift in front of him.

Even though, Byakuya told her that he wanted this marriage to be a real marriage. She really was unsure if she has use for so many positions. After all, her role in this marriage was only to give Kuchiki an heir. Once the heir is born, there was no need for any more intimacy between them. Also, more than half of these positions are not the best positions for producing babies. From what the elder had told her, the best conceiving position that she would ever needs to know was her back on the bed, while Byakuya was on top of her.

"There is not that many, only around 60 or so. You Youngers will have a lot of time to try them all," Hikari said with another smirk.

"There are 77 in total," Byakuya corrected her. The moment the words left his lips, he knew he said the wrong thing, and should have kept his mouth shut.

"I knew it! So you did read the book I gave you when you turned 18," Hikari said.

"I never told you I did not read it,"Byakuya said in his usual indifferent tone.

"You two should really consider trying these positions before your wedding date?" the old lady said as she took her seat around the wooden dining table. Seeing no response from the two Kuchiki she continued, "Maybe it would break the spell sooner because it would kind of fit the condition for the spell, body, mind and soul."

"Will that work?" Rukia asked.

"You never know until you try"

.

.

.

To Be Continue

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Took me awhile, well a long time to decide rather I should publish this chapter. Mainly because unlike most stories when Rukia is Byakuya's 2nd love. This chapter twisted that usual plot. Took me a long time to decide and imagine what type of emotions Byakuya should feel when he suddenly found out that Rukia was his first love, and he had mistaken Hisana for Rukia all these time. Therefore, I am going to leave rest of his emotional debate in the next chapter because I am as lost as well.

**hitsugayataichoda:** How could anyone not love the younger him, he is just tooo cute when he act all spoiled and have a temper.

**Sakimi1014:** I know it took me awhile to update this chapter but I hope you enjoy reading this chapter.

**Lan Yue Hime:** Daisuke is one of those chapter that makes you hate and love at the same time.

**motoko-shiro:** LOL you already want them to produce an heir? Well if you want to see Byakuya as a father, you can read my next chapter for my other story. Of course it is for rated M, so if you do not like lemon, I would suggest you not to read it.

**sonovata**: I hope you managed to copy your homework from a classmate before class or to make up a good excuse to not get in trouble with that teacher.

**TRANSIENTFREEDOM:** Perverted noble.. lol.. Byakuya is only perverted towards Rukia only.

**Nikki-4:** Thank you for your review, sorry for the late update.

**hikari-chan:** Trust me, your English is far better than my French. Even after years of studying French, the only line I remember was "Je ne comprends pas français"

**su kuchiki:** I am sure he was grinning from his heart.

**hello185:** Can't blame the Elders for being desperate. After all, Byakuya had kept them waiting for too long.

**isara-love:** A kiss huh… let me see how I can make that happen in the next chapter for you.

**soulflower70:** The elder's intention of getting them into the mood is good, though they fail.

**guardmob:** This is a sweet romantic teen story, wont' have as much storm as the other story. Since it will be a lovey dovey story.

**vicky73:** I agree, there is always room for more Byaruki. They are soooo adorable together.

**byakuchiki:** Hope your internet is more stable now. Pocky is amazing, and for real…. They are addictive.

**tokiko76:** LOL heart racing moments and breath-taking moments.. hum…. Any suggestions? I know one of my reviewer ordered a kiss… how about you Tokiko san what would you like to see?

**perfect beauty:** I feel sorry for Renji too because his timing was just bad right now.

**ByaRuki Luv-Sensei:** Thank you for your review. I wonder how much will it take for them to act on their feeling.

**blackbubbledancer:** pleased to know that you really like this story. Especially the fact that my make believe characters make you laugh.

**maxride4life:** Byakuya and Rukia is extremely cute together, I have to say they make a good couple for sure because both of them share an understanding and the same taste of artistic skills.

**alinda arch:** I am glad that I made you smiled in the last chapter with those lovey dovey moments. I am a sucker for romantic moments too, sometimes when I read something very sweet on my ereader, I will smile like a baka on the subway home from work. I am sure a lot of the other commuter thinks I am weird. LOL

**Elcarim-Soberian-1222:** Yes I have to say Daisuke is a pretty mean person, but his intention is good.


	17. Chapter 17

Hi All,

Been awhile since I last updated this story. Do not worry; I have not forgotten this story or any of you guys that are eagerly waiting for the upcoming chapters. When I receive a review each time, it reminds me.

I will like to say thank you and to apologize for updating so slow to the reviewers listed below.

**www, Indiec, Kiss of Imortality, Itachi-niisan, sagittariusleo, xxHeartless Girlxx, hello185, isara-love, Nikki-4, guardmob, dethangelx, tokiko76, janeway74656kat, Elcarim-Soberian-1222, soulflower70, byakuchiki, su kuchiki, hitsugayataichoda, Reiha No Arashi, killua, XLightningX, NinjaBunnyOverlord, vicky73, missiongirl87, High Prince Gasket, BlackBurningHeart.**

Happy Reading and remember to review. =)

Cheers,

Yunie.

* * *

"**I want...to change things. I want to believe that anything can be changed. The moment I met you, a new world opened up for me. You see, after wandering in the darkness for so long, a light brought me happiness. It's all thanks to you."** Said by Chrono in Chrono Crusade

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Coke, Juice, Water?**

Although, it only took them around 25 minutes from Hikari's house in the mountain to Kuchiki mansion, it felt a lot longer than that because both of them has not spoken a word. Byakuya flashed stepped with Rukia in his arms again and this time, she was carrying Hikari's 77 sex positions book in her hands. This made the atmosphere more awkward and embarrassing.

It was already passed midnight by the time, when Byakuya and Rukia entered the large front gate of the Kuchiki Mansion. Everyone was asleep beside the few guards and Bykuya personal maid that was waiting for their return.

The evening was just perfect; the weather was not too cold or hot. There was even a hint of comfortable warmth in the air. Upon arriving to Byakuya's bedroom, they saw a rectangle shape white letter envelope under a small black oval rock on the hardwood floor in front of the wooden shoji doors. It was not hard to guess who the sender of the letter was and before even opening it, a maid had come by the bedroom and informed them that the two Elders had just left an hour ago. The maid even pointed out one of the elders was extremely displeased and angered. Yuri had to request some of the guards to carry Daisuke home because he was so drunk from drinking at least ten bottles of red wine and thus unable to walk home by his own.

Dismissing his maid, they were alone again in the west ring of the mansion. He watched as Rukia put the soft cover book on the corner of a desk. He knew he should not have corrected Hikari earlier, now Rukia must think he was some perverted that remember the number of sex positions in the book which he read years ago. His perfect memory was to blame for it, usually when he read something once, he could remember by heart.

"Should we read the letter?" Rukia asked as she took a deep breath; almost like a sigh. She could already guess what was written within the letter. Most likely it would be somewhere along the line of disrespectful to the elders.

"There is no need, we will hear all about it the next time we meet Daisuke," Byakuya answered truthfully as he opened the closet door to take out a change of clothing. She walked gently beside him at arm's length making sure the chain does not pull either of them.

They both knew consequence of skipping a dinner invitation from the Elders, especially Daisuke's dinner invitations would only meant endless number of complaints and cold words for next few days, weeks, or even months. Daisuke was one of those people that would remember small things and continued complaining about it until he found another thing more interesting to complain about.

However, they both felt it was all worth it to endure the elder's complains because both of them had a wonderful and brilliant time at Hikari's house in the mountains. The woman was a great host. Rukia got to understand Byakuya better and he got to witness a very cheerful side of Rukia. A side which Rukia usually hides in formal Kuchiki events.

"What is this?" she asked curiously. Walking towards their bed, she noticed a brown box on the floor beside it.

"It is for you," he stated as he took a sit on the edge of the large bed beside her.

She opened the brown box and found alarm clocks inside. Right away, she looked up at him in a questioning glaze. Wondering why he gave her alarm clocks on the second night she moved into his room. She had never used alarm clock before because each morning, a maid would wake her up for work, or while she is station in the living world for a mission, Ichigo would always wakes her up before class starts.

"There are ten inside," he added in an expressionless feature.

"Thank you Byakuya," she thanked him for his gift as she took out the alarm clocks one by one. Laying each clocks on the small night stand beside her side of bed. She noticed each one has a cute bunny picture on it and in different size and style. Each one looks adorable and cute, and surely did not fit into the décor of his bedroom. _'He knew I like bunnies.'_ The thought warms her heart, knowing that he knew what she likes.

"You are welcome," he replied in his indifferent tone as he stood up and started changing into his sleeping kimono to get ready for bed.

His mind was still thinking about how he has mistaken Hisana for Rukia all these years. The time when he saw Hisana selling the same berries in the market, the same berries that was offered by Rukia years ago. He thought Hisana was the girl he met in that forest, the girl which he fell in love with first slight.

He thought that the years of hardship had taken away the cheerful smiles that he once saw in the forest. He wanted to offer everything to her to bring that smile back, but it never did. Not even till the day Hisana died, Hisana never shown that cheerful smile. There was always this linger of sadness underneath Hisana's smile. How could he not notice it was a different person all these years? How could he not read all the small signs?

"Are you really the girl in the forest," he asked directly, trying to confirm again.

"I treated you the same berries we just had for dessert tonight. Though I think the once I gave you that day was a bit smaller and sweeter," Rukia answered informally as she continued admiring the alarm clocks. They were adorable, and each one reminded her of Chappy.

With that said, everything was cleared. Rukia was truly the girl he fell in love with that summer day. He finally understood the reason Hisana always told him that the first time she met him was that afternoon in the marketplace. He thought Hisana had forgotten or was lying about their first encounter.

Hisana was not lying, it just him that mistook her for someone else. Does that mean he never loved Hisana because the girl he loved all along was the girl standing in front of him now? He knew he did care for Hisana. However, would he have married her if he knew she was not the girl from the forest? He questioned himself in his mind, trying to sort through his emotions and feelings in his heart, but it was no use.

"May I ask why I need ten of these?" she asked him directly and turned her head to his direction to see his half naked body. Her lips gently parted upon seeing him half naked in front of her. She told herself that she should turn away, look somewhere else. However, for some reason, her eyes would not obey, and all she could do was stared at him while he changed out of his captain uniform to his sleeping navy blue kimono.

"From this morning's experience, I have concluded that you will require ten alarm clocks to wake up," he said casually and met her gaze.

"I was just tired last night," Rukia stated with a blush. Her eyes still on him.

.

.

.

"You should stop moving and go to sleep," Byakuya said in an indifferent tone. It has been more than an hour since they went to bed together, but Rukia kept twisting and turning under the large white blanket causing both of them to stay awake. How could he sleep when he knew she was awake less than feet away?

"I can't sleep," Rukia answered as she turned to face his strong back. With her body sleeping on its side, one hand gently place on the white pillow, she waited until he also turned around to face her.

"I can see that. What is keeping you awake?" he asked in a soft tone as he admired her half sleeping form. Her raven black hair was fanned across the white pillow and her body slightly cured. He should see how her skin glowed in the comparison of the bright amethyst colour kimono she was wearing.

"Hikari san's suggestion, do you think it will work?" she questioned and tapped her slender fingers on the white cloth.

Hikari's suggestion has been bugging and irritating her the entire night. No matter how hard Rukia tries to clear her mind to go to sleep, she ended up remember those words. Would her suggestion really works, and saved them both from being chained together by an invisible spell? Although, Rukia do not mind being bounded to Byakuya, but for sure he would mind. After all, she knew how much he loves to be left alone and undisrupted.

"I do not know," he answered honestly and stared into her beautiful violet eyes. The same bright and cheerful violet eyes that he saw in that summer day, eyes are a very different from Hisana. He wondered how he could missed that obvious feature that differential them apart. Why he did not noticed it all these times?

"Should we try it?" Rukia suggested in an innocent expression. Her expression and tone completely contrast from her suggestion.

"Hn" Surprised by her suggestion, he could not hide his reaction understand his perfect Kuchiki mask. His mesmerizing grey eyes widen by her bold statement. _'How could she suggest that right now?'_ he thought.

"If we can break the spell just by having sex, then you will not need to be stuck with me 24/7. Also we will have sex on our wedding night anyway," she told him.

"Rukia, we will not make love unless you are prepared, comfortable, and ready. Even if we are married, we do not need to until you are ready," he told her straightforwardly. The way he said made love instead of sex made her blushed.

"How are we going to have an heir if we are not going to…"

"We have lots of time ahead of us."

"But I thought you said you want this marriage to be a real marriage?" she asked as she stared into his grey eyes intensively trying to figure out what he meant. Was not having sex a part of a real marriage?

"A real marriage is built upon love and respect," he explained.

Even though he knew the only reason the elders put him to this marriage was not for him to find love or a companion for rest of his life. All those Kuchiki Elders only cared about one thing, an heir. Someone to carries the family name and tradition if anything happens to him. He had wished that he was not the only child, and this whole burden would not be on his back.

"But I love and respect you," Rukia said genuinely without even a hint of hesitation. She loves him but she was still unsure of the type of love it was. However she knew, if she has to married one person right now, she would prefer to be him.

"Then tell me what do you love about me?" He questioned softly. He always wondered why she does not hate him. Even though, he had once gave her sentence to her execution before. He was the one that bounded her to this noble responsibilities and burden.

"As long as you are beside me, everything feels okay. I know our relationship will never be like coke or juice but I know it has already become water." She told him.

"Coke, juice, water?" he questioned.

"Our love relationship will never be as exciting as the sparkling coke, or as sweet as juice, but I know you are already like water to me, something I cannot live without."

.

.

.

To Be Continue

* * *

**Author's Note:**

A short chapter with a sweet ending… hope you guys like that comparison of relation and drinks. I always think when a new love relationship starts; it is always exciting and romantic like drinking coke or juice. However, not every relationship can move to the water stage because many people are unwillingly to let go of that feeling of falling in love. Hence they are not in love with the person, but rather in love with the feeling of falling in love.

**www:** ok, your review from yesterday kicked me into finishing up this chapter. =) THanks

**Indiec:** Happy that you enjoyed the fic.

**Kiss of Imortality:** I cannot put a lemon into this story, but maybe I can write a side one shot to add a lemon for their wedding night. How does that sound?

**Itachi-niisan:** LOL.. from your comment, it is making me want to write a story of them trying all 77 positions

**sagittariusleo:** WOW you read 6 chapters in a row…

**xxHeartless Girlxx:** ^-^

**hello185:** Already thinking of a baby for the two? You are really ahead

**isara-love:** I know, I want them to both fall in love completely

**Nikki-4:** I am having a hard time writing how he should act now he knows the truth that Rukia was the girl he loved. It is so hard to express it through words.

**guardmob:** Thank you~

**dethangelx:** Yes there is a lot of byaruki fan out there.. Including myself. Since they do make a very cute couple and have a strange relationship. After they are not blood related, and Hisana is dead… and Rukia do blush each time she talks about him in the anime series.

**tokiko76:** your imagination is too wild…

**janeway74656kat:** The update come a little late, but hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Elcarim-Soberian-1222:** =)

**soulflower70:** Yes he mistook Hisana for Rukia, and thus he married Hisana….

**byakuchiki:**lol.. you are like Hikari sometimes? You must have a very adorable personality.

**su kuchiki:** I say, the naughty one are always the more lovable once.

**hitsugayataichoda:** LOL

**Reiha No Arashi:** Well, he is a guy… so I figure he might read it when he was curious….. even as a woman, if I receive such gift, I would not be able to resist reading it myself.. Though I have to say.. I won't remember the number of position inside.

**Killua:** Happy that you love the story..

**XLightningX:** Thanks

**NinjaBunnyOverlord:** I am having a hard time trying to capture Byakuya feeling of marrying the wrong girl…. He must felt complete lost..

**vicky73:** Rukia and Byakuya really make an adorable and cute couple.

**missiongirl87:** Glad you liked the twist in this story. I worried how people will feel when I decided to add in this story.

**High Prince Gasket:** I don't think Daisuke is a bad person in this story, though he is one of the character with personality that makes people dislike.

**BlackBurningHeart:** Just realize been months since I updated this story.. sorry for such a slow update… and I am happy you liked the last chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

Hi All,

I will like to give everyone a challenge before you start reading this chapter. It is pretty simple but it is pretty interesting.

First sit on a chair (so you will not fall), straighten your right leg up, so your foot is not touching the ground. Move your right foot in circular clockwise motion, and then write the number 6 with your fingers in the air. Do you notice that your foot is moving counter-clockwise now? Interesting, huh?

Anyhow, I will like to thank you the following readers for taking their time to write an review. You guys are amazing.

**XxxZesty LemonXxx, ASD, RukiaCHAN 1, www, Emmaleigh, princess moon shadow, Amethyst Skulkyrie Cain, Nikki-4, LadyRinUchiha, tokiko76, soulflower70, couples lover, hitsugayataichoda, isara-love, hello185, guardmob, Indiec, vicky73, missiongirl87, Sakimi1014, BlackBurningHeart, tanithhh, SilverSwallow, carim-Soberian-1222, airi-07, laFia.**

Special thanks to** amethyst-ice22** that helped me proofread this chapter.

Happy reading, and remember to review.

Cheers,

Yunie

* * *

**"Love one another and you will be happy; it is as simple and as difficult as that." by Michael Leunig**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Admitting Emotions**

It was the monthly Shinigami Women's Association meeting, and the room was full of laughters and giggling women enjoying their day off from shinigami duty. Here in the meeting, sat the most eligible bachelor in Soul Society in casual turquoise coloured swimming pants that attracted all the attention from everyone within the group. He was topless and completely showed off his perfectly toned body in front of everyone. Even the women in the room were envious of his perfect skin. He looked too delicious and charming for a hot afternoon's meeting in a room full of hungry single women.

Of course everyone in that meeting room also knew that he would not be single for much longer because everyone already knew that the head of Kuchiki was engaged to his adopted sister, Rukia. However, that fact did not stop them from admiring and ogling how handsome the 6th captain looked at the pool. After all, it was a rare sight to see him dress so casually.

"Byakuya-taicho, what brings you here to our meeting this afternoon?" Unohana asked politely as her blue eyes observed the 6th division captain that sat quietly on the royal, blue pool chair beside Rukia's petite form across the large, indoor swimming pool.

At first, when the 4th division captain heard about the Kuchiki's engagement, she was a bit worried for the two shinigamis because she did not want Byakuya and Rukia to be forced into a convenient marriage by another's wish. A marriage that the noble clan wanted rather than what they desired was just wrong. After all, even if most people in their class married out of obligation, family wishes, wealth or status, Unohana still felt it was stupid for anyone to marry the wrong person for the wrong reason. However, after witnessing how Byakuya and Rukia looked at each other, all her worries went away. She had concluded that they are perfect for each other.

Everyone in the room could clearly see how Rukia and Byakuya stared at each other today. It was as if they were transfixed on each other. Neither of them minded what other people think of their relationship or the way they displayed their subtle affections for each other.

"I am here to accompany Rukia," he said in a deep indifferent voice as the corner of his grey eyes flitted towards Rukia.

"That is wonderful," Unohana responded with a caring tone.

The answer was not a lie but it was also not the complete truth. After all, Byakuya could not tell the world that he was chained to Rukia by the Elders' malicious plot. That lead them both helplessly bounded to each other until their mind, body and soul are united. He still had no clue how to fulfill those conditions. He knew that his pride is on the line. However, it was true that he wanted to be by Rukia's side, so he could spend some time to get to know her better. To see another side of her which he would not witness in noble events or shinigami duties. On the other hand, he enjoyed having Rukia's company than going back to 6th division and seeing Renji's depressed display.

Although most of the women in the room wore more revealing swim wear, the only one that attracted Byakuya's attention was Rukia. He noticed that she was wearing lavender colored push-up, triangle top with bow detailing which ties at the neck and the back. Also, she wore a matching double string bottom that looked beautiful on her.

"That is so sweet," Isane stated as she examined the couple in front of her.

"You should accompany Rukia-chan more often," Yachiru said in a cheerful voice as she ran in circles around the rectangle pool. It was amazing how those short legs can move so fast. "And bring more of these candies. It is VERY GOOD!" the pink-haired lieutenant pointed out before popping another fruit-flavored candy into her mouth. Another reason she loves having meetings at Kuchiki's place was the fact there were always some delicious sweets around the mansion. Best of all, the sweets are free.

"You like all candies," Nemu pointed out in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Is Rukia-chan pregnant right now?" Yachiru asked straightforwardly while jumping in front of Rukia like a child.

"No," Rukia answered as she shook her head. Her face was flushed from Yachiru's sudden awkward question.

"I heard that couples always rush to marriage because they are going to have a baby soon," Yachiru responded as she ran and grabbed another handful of candy.

"Look at that firm stomach of hers. You definitely do not have a baby right now," Nanao stated as she pushed her glasses up.

"Our marriage is not sudden," Byakuya simply stated.

"Hey, since Kuchiki Taicho is here, let's take some pictures of him and put them into our upcoming magazine issue. Having his half naked picture will help the sales for sure," Matsumoto suggested cheerfully.

"No," he rejected the idea without a second thought.

"Rukia chan, help me convince your future hubby," Matsumoto whined.

"I am sorry. Maybe you can try to convince Hitsugaye Taicho, instead?" Rukia responded.

"I cannot, I still have piles of unfinished paper work in the office, if he sees me, he will force me to work to death until everything's finished." Matsumoto stated as she recalled how she escaped from that office last night to go drinking with her drinking buddies.

"I never knew we had this room in our mansion," Byakuya stated in an apathetic tone as he examined the large room with an indoor swimming pool. The room even had a skylight above the pool to allow the bright sunlight in.

He wondered how he never noticed this hidden room being built in his own house. Moreover, how did all these women shinigamis get into his house without his guards even knowing? There were some serious security issues that he needs to address after this meeting was over.

Though, he did promise Rukia that he would not destroy the room prior to her showing him the secret passage to this location. She even forced him to leave his sword in their bedroom, just to make sure he would not slice the pool into millions of pieces. However, he did not promise her that he would not strengthen the security to prevent future invasions from these women.

Rukia responded with a weak smile. She really did not want to tell him that there were a few more of these hidden meeting rooms that Yachiru had created over the decades within this house. Kuchiki mansion just has too many unused spaces which the pink hair lieutenant took full advantage of by making this mansion their main meeting ground. Rukia never minded either because she enjoyed watching how annoyed Byakuya gets when he sees Yachiru running around in the mansion uninvited.

"It is nice to have a pool in the house, isn't it?" Rukia asked as she held out the hand to take the ice cream from Byakuya. She sat on the edge of the pool, and kicked the water lightly, making a small splash.

"Hmm." he simply stated.

He quietly observed the woman which captivated his attention under his emotionless mask. He was always amazed at how naturally she was able to talk to everyone. Even to a stranger, she was able to keep up an interesting conversation. However, for him, it was never an easy task. It always took him awhile to warm up to the people around him. Since he always tried to avoid unwanted attention from people, most people think he was cold and emotionless.

He always had lied to himself that he never cared for this petite raven haired woman beside him. After all, she was just supposed to be the promise to his late wife, a responsibility and an obligation. Hence, he ignored her presence for so many years and shown little attention to her behavior because he was afraid she would see through him. He thought he could never love again when Hisana passed away but that was not the case. Every time he looked at her, something stirred inside him.

Even though, he had always been there near her without her ever knowing. All this time, he had always secretly watched and protected her from the shadows. Making sure she would always keep smiling and never shed tears. He would use any means to protect his pride, her. He would even sacrifice himself to protect her. He kept telling himself that the only reason he was this attracted to her from the moment he found her at the academy was because of her physical resemblance to Hisana.

However, the truth was that he was always attracted to her only. Since now he knew that Rukia was the girl he fell in love with all this time.

Rukia's appearance in his life had closed up the wounds in his heart that Hisana had left behind. He was afraid that once he admitted these feelings, he would be vulnerable and get hurt again.

The more he pretended to be uninterested in Rukia, the more the pain in his heart grew.

"However, I have to say the water in the beach is far better than the water in the indoor pool," she whispered as her violet eyes met his gentle gaze.

"You never liked the chemical smells in indoor pools," he stated as his attention went to her pink lips. Those pink lips that looks so tempting at this moment whenever she takes another bite of that ice cream.

"I just do not like the prominent smell of chlorine," Rukia said.

"We can go to the beach next time if you want," he told her and he tried move his attention back to her large violet eyes.

"Going to the beach will take the entire day and you might not have the time," Rukia said.

"We can always make time to relax." Byakuya stated.

"Are we also invited?" Matsumoto asked cheerfully.

"No," Byakuya responded without a second thought in a cold tone.

He always noticed the smallest details about her, just that he pretended to never know. Her unbelievable stubbornness when she want something done, her cheerful smiles when she sees that white rabbit running in the backyard outside her large window, her sparkling, large, violet eyes when she gazes upon the night moon. He likes everything about her, yet he had refused to admit all these years because he was unable to step outside the stupid rules laid out by the society.

Maybe, now was the time for him to acknowledges his own feelings and take off his armor around his heart. This way, their relationship will not be so blurry, and would be able to bridge the gap in their relationship. Maybe, he could make this relationship more exciting than a glass of sparkling wine and sweeter than her favorite grape juice.

Though he could never forget this pain of losing a loved one, he was not going to be afraid of admitting that he was in love with Rukia. Nonetheless, how would he show her his feelings? He was not the type of guy that can openly express his emotions in words.

_Flashback from last night_

"As long as you are beside me, everything feels okay. I know our relationship will never be like coke or juice but I know it has already become water." She told him.

She did not know if it was the right thing to say or not, but as long as it was words from her heart, she knew it was okay to say it. Those were her thoughts. After all, she could always find the answer in her heart. She pretended not to realize these looping feelings stirring in her heart, but the truth was, she knew that he was someone she could not live without.

"Coke, juice, water?" He questioned the weird comparison.

"Our love relationship will never be as exciting as the sparkling coke, or as sweet as juice, but I know you are already like water to me, something I cannot live without." She explained.

His mesmerizing, grey eyes widened with her endearing words. That moment, he was sure his heart skipped a beat by her sweet words and all he wanted was to embrace her in his arms. Just like the time when she stole his heart in the forest many years ago. His heart that usually felt cold felt a lot warmer right now. It was as if fate played a cruel game or casted spells on them, making him wonder for so long hoping to find her again. Suddenly, he felt that he would never be alone again.

"I cannot imagine any days without you either," he said as he moved closer to her sleeping form with a hand embraced her waist and his chin gently touching her forehead.

Without knowing, his heart had become dependent on her little by little. When she was not around, he would feel uneasy. Even though he had resisted these feelings, everything all happened so naturally that he could not stop it. He had no intention of stopping it now either.

"Huh," she responded and their eyes met again for a long moment as she could not believe what he just said aloud. She could feel her heart racing from his declaration and their closeness.

"Do not make me repeat myself. Sleep." He told her in a commending tone as he watched how she obeyed.

"But I want to hear those words again," she whispered and closed her eyes with a little blush on her smiling face.

That moment, both of their bracelets were glowing in a clear and gentle shade of white light as the couple falls asleep in each other's arms for the first time.

When Byakuya woke up the next morning, he found Rukia's head snuggled comfortably in his chest, one leg tangled with hers, and one hand draped along her slender waist. They both did not want to get out of bed that morning and wanted to stay like this a little longer.

End of Flashback

"But we have to have an engagement party for you two and the beach will be perfect for it. I know Kuchiki clan must own a private beach on some nice island." Matsumoto whined.

"I am not sure about that. We did not even have a Yunio ceremony," Rukia said.

"Then you did not receive those weird gifts?" Matsumoto asked, knowing how most families within Soul Society like to follow wedding traditions.

"I did," Rukia answered honestly. She recalled being presented with many gifts wrapped in rice paper after the Elders successfully forced Byakuya into their arranged marriage.

The gifts were fairly common for formal Yuino among nobles' families. However, she was not sure what the point was for these gifts since her family was basically his. A large sum of kinpou, betrothal gift money that the Kuchiki clan had given her was enough for anyone to live comfortably for the rest of one's life. Naganoshi, dried clams that symbolized longevity. Tomoshiraga, a long white linen thread, which symbolized the couple living together until both have grey hair. Suehiro, a pair of white fans which symbolized wishing the family would continue to flourish in the years to come. Surume, dried cuttlefish that symbolized forever and eternal. Konbu, dried kelp, symbolized blessings of many healthy children. Katsuobushi, dried bonito, symbol of the groom's strength. Yanagidaru, a wooden barrel that she still has no clue where she could store that huge thing. Mokuroku, a very nice card that listed of the gifts she received. Last but not least the 7.77 carat engagement ring that fitted perfectly around her finger.

"Is that the ring Kuchiki Taicho gave you?" Isane asked as she noticed the sparking stone on the raven haired shinigami's finger. With the size of the stone, it was pretty hard to miss.

"Yes," Rukia answer with a warm smile as her large violet eyes travelled down to her finger where she wore the ring before taking another lick of the orange dream ice cream. The diamond ring sparkled beautifully under the afternoon sun.

Although, Byakuya did not give her the engagement ring in person, she knew he was the one that picked the ring because it has a very unique and simple setting. Only someone with taste and understood her completely would pick something so perfect for her.

"That is a beautiful ring," Isane appraised the large lucida diamond set in platinum.

"Thank you," Rukia said as has her head tilted up and connected with Byakuya's mesmerizing, grey eyes.

"I am surprised it was not even bigger considering that Kuchiki Taicho is so rich," Matsumoto teased.

"The ring is perfect," Rukia stated firmly as her ice cream melted.

Byakuya felt relief when he heard that she liked the ring. It took him awhile to go through the family jewels to find the perfect diamond that he felt was good enough for her.

"As perfect as Kuchiki Taicho?" The bubbly blond haired lieutenant continued teasing Rukia.

"Nothing can compare to him," Rukia declared seriously and honestly. In her opinion, no one could be as perfect as Byakuya.

Although Byakuya was not someone that could always express himself to others. He was still considered to be the perfect husband material. He was rich, powerful, smart, clean, good looking, mature, admirable and dependable. Also, best of all, she likes him too.

"Your ice cream is melting," Byakuya stated.

"Oh, I need to eat faster," Rukia said. As she tried to lift the ice cream cone to her mouth, before the creamy sweet treat touched her lips again, Byakuya's hand held her wrist and brought the cone to his mouth to lick the melting ice cream off the waffle cone and her finger.

.

.

.

"Just tell me why you pulled me here in the middle of an afternoon?" Yuri asked as she was dragged into one of the Kuchiki mansion hallways.

She was in the middle of a nice gardening afternoon when her cousin decided to force her out of her own house and come to confront Byakuya and Rukia for missed dinner last night.

"We came here to get an apology from them," Daisuke stated out loud as he walked from one room after another, charging like a mad bull around the house.

Thanks to Yuri's kindness, all the maids were able to escape safely from Daisuke's rampage because they were kindly excused from their duty.

"They are not home," Yuri told him as she waved her hand in the air.

"The guards said they have never left the premises," Daisuke said coldly giving his cousin an angry gaze.

"Can't you just forgive them?" Yuri asked in a gentle tone.

"How can I forgive someone when they have not even said they are sorry?" The old man complained.

"You do not need their apology to forgive someone," Yuri said in a motherly tone as her hand padded on his shoulder.

Unlike Daisuke, Yuri was a lot more forgiving to others and tended to not keep count on those that did her wrong. Since it takes too much energy to stay angry at someone, and anger was bad for her skin. In this case, she did not even consider that Byakuya and Rukia were wrong. If she did not pity her cousin, she would have bailed and ditched him last night as well.

.

.

.

To be continued

* * *

**Japanese word explanation:**

Yunio: a Japanese engagement ceremony. Both sides of the families meet and exchanges gifts with symbolic meaning.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Do you guys like the last part with the ice-cream? Hope you guys like this chapter. I really enjoyed writing Byakuya's bottled up emotions and thoughts. As you might have noticed by now, I love romantic stuff.

**XxxZesty LemonXxx: **I really like this story myself. It is funny how this whole story's plot started during my bus ride home from work. I personally would like to rewrite this story using my own characters and publish the story. However, that seems to be like a dream right now. I am sure it must be hard to get any story publish into a novel.

**ASD: **I hope Byakuya response was not too much of a disappointment. I personally want to write him say more romantic stuff, but this this point, I believe, he is still shy to express his emotions out loud.

**RukiaCHAN 1: **Thanks for your review. =)

**www: **What type of embarrassing things do you suggest?

**Emmaleigh: **Coke, Juice, Water might sound like an odd theory, but it truly describes most love relationship.

**princess moon shadow: **Thanks, glad you love it

**Amethyst Skulkyrie Cain:** Forbidden relationship is always tempting and interesting. Thanks for adding this story to your favorite list.

**Nikki-4**: I will try to keep up the good job for you guys, since it is so nice to read reviews like yours once a chapter is published.

**LadyRinUchiha: **Your review is very interesting, I have to say. Made me think about rather Byakuya and Rukia should evolve more. Since as you noticed, Byakuya pondered too much on his emotions, and Rukia is going with the flow too much. Also, It is nice that you liked the Renji's plan, I had review before where people told me their plan is unnecessary, but I just enjoyed writing it because I found it funny.

**tokiko76: **There is never going to have a sex scene in this story because it is rated T. I know it is kind of sad and it gets frustrating because you want to read some intimacy between Byakuya and Rukia. I know how it feels because sometimes I want to write it too. Hence the reason I have my other story. hehe

**soulflower70: **I know how it feels…

**couples lover: **Happy that you fall in love with the story. The story is pretty romantic so far.

**hitsugayataichoda: **Sorry for the late update, took me a lot longer to finalize the chapter than I expected. It seems that I know everyone have such high expectation for Byakuya's response, I am afraid to not do its justice and fear to publish it.

**isara-love: **Thanks~

**hello185: **In the anime and the manga, there are no signs that Byakuya meet Rukia in a forest. I made that up completely. I am glad the plot of this story sounded so realistic.

**guardmob: **LOL. I am sure you are confused with this story's plot with my other story by now.

**Indiec: **I agree, too bad it is rated T. However, oddly enough I noticed rated T story get more reviews than rated M, though the numbers of readers are less. Maybe rated M reader are shy and do not want to write a review?

**vicky73: **Hai~ I will update Dream next. Just need to figure out how I should write the next chapter. I am debating on rather or not to end Dream in next chapter or continued with the story.

**missiongirl87: **hehe, I love that quote myself.

**Sakimi1014: **Thanks for the review. I do love to see that you enjoyed reading the story as much as I write it.

**BlackBurningHeart: **You are soooo nice~~~~ I am happy that the chapter made you smile. Hope this short romantic chapter will do the same.

**tanithhh: **Sorry that it took so long for this update to come out.

**SilverSwallow**: I know it is cute to see them falling in love since they are sooo cute together

**Elcarim-Soberian-1222: **"With total happiness" that is so sweet of you to say that. It makes me want to write more romantic stuff into this story.

**airi-07: **glad you like the comparison

**laFia:** hehe, you should write more reviews ^-^


	19. Chapter 19

Hi All!

I will like to thanks everyone who has been patient during this long update. I know… I haven't updated for a long time.

Special thanks to the following people that reviewed my last chapter.

**Www, pAMILA, fAnFicLover0147, Asd, hitsugayataichoda, aangfan, HinawithLove, XxxZesty LemonXxx, CielDoll, isara-love, janeway74656kat, guardmob, couples lover, Nikki-4, vicky73, killua, BlackBurningHeart, soulflower70, RukiaCHAN 1**

* * *

"The minute I heard my first love story, I started looking for you, not knowing how blind that was. Lovers don't finally meet somewhere. They're in each other all along." By Maulana Jalalu'ddin Rumi

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**You Already Did**

The morning sunshine was dazzling outside and was warming up the large study room. The sound of the calming water from the small pond in the garden can be heard through the room in the quiet afternoon. Rukia and Byakuya were sitting in his study room enjoying a quiet afternoon alone together. There were no crazy elders running around telling them what to do for their wedding. Also, most maids were off duty today. Therefore, they almost have the entire mansion to themselves. Alone. Together.

Sometimes life most memorable moments truly are the once that are the simplest. Especially for the two that could have anything in the world. With the wealth and influential power of the Kuchiki family, they really could buy almost everything. The simplest moment spend together are the once that could never be brought with money.

Byakuya sat behind his hardwood desk perfecting his calligraphy writing, while Rukia lay flat on her stomach on the hardwood floor beside the desk reading the monthly issue of her favorite manga.

Writing was one of his favorite hobbies because no matter how good he was at it, it can never be perfect and there was always room for improvement.

Byakuya glazed at the distance and thought of how frozen this large mansion felt before Rukia entered the family. Even during the warmest months with the sun burning on the roof, this home felt so distance and cold each time he stepped through the large wooden gate. Everyone within the family was cold towards him after his grandfather's passed away because he was no longer just a simple noble child from the main branch family; instead he became the head of the noble clan with endless responsibly and heavy burdens. Even when all those relatives might have a smile on their face, it was mostly fake smiles pretending to be friendly.

Now this place felt like home because of her. With Rukia, there was always something going on in the house. Everything seems more lively and fun. However, it was not always like this, when Rukia first moved in, he thought that it does not matter for an extra person in the house. Since she would just an extra mouth to feed. However, the moment he saw her smiling like a child when she tasted her first spoon of dessert at the mansion, he knew nothing would be the same. Her smiles had brightened everything around him, and cause the frozen walls around his heart to melt. No matter how hard he tried to hide behind those walls, it just did not work. His emotions and his body just kept responding to her. He was completely hopelessly falling in love with her.

"Is something on your mind?" she asked when she noticed his puzzled features.

"There is always something on my mind," he stated and moved the paper weight to the side of the paper.

"Want to share with me what you are thinking? I find it helpful to share your mind with someone," Rukia suggested.

"You just have to keep smiling," he said candidly.

"I always smiles anyway." A wide smile grew on her face. She knew that she was the type that always smiles like an idiot all the time.

"Then you are already helping me," he stated.

"But I want to share your burden with you," she said and closed her manga.

"You already have," he said as he knew how much of the burden she has carried since she entered into his family, and the burden would only be heavier when she became Lady Kuchi, his wife. This fact gave him much guilt because all he wanted was for her to smile. He could not imagine being with anyone else but her in the future.

"I want to be helpful to you," she said firmly.

"Trust me you have already helped me," Byakuya stated clearly. "Rukia, are you hungry?" He asked as he opened a new piece of Hanshi paper to continue practicing his writing. Byakuya had the full intention to change the current topic at hand.

"Not yet," she smiled and rolled on her back for a second for a change in position. Her stomach was falling asleep. "Are you hungry?"

She secretly sneaked a long peek at him and was struck by how good looking he was in his casual clothes. His long silky black hairs are draped around his shoulder. A part of his collar bone was showing with the loose neckline of his dark purple kimono. He looked so serious when he writes, which made her want to distract him even more. She wanted to make him smile.

"No" he answered indifferently without even looking back at her.

When Rukia was not looking at his direction, from the corner of his gorgeous grey eyes, he could secretly watch how she gently kicked her feet in the air while she reads. How she could sometimes licks the tips of her finger to help her turn a stubborn page. Once in a while Byakuya would hear a giggle or a sigh escaped from her sweet lips. Each time she laughed, he would wonder what made her chuckle, and when she sighs, he would wonder what made her sad. However, he was too proud to ask her the reason for her emotions. Instead he only secretly watched her like he always has.

"I am sorry that you have to be stuck with me on this beautiful afternoon," he said as he combed his long black hair with his free hand.

"No, I wanted to be by your side. To know you better," she stated candidly as her violet eyes looked directly into his gorgeous grey eyes.

"You already know everything about me," he said and his eyes traveling helplessly to her delicious red lip. He blinked a few times before turning his face away from her. She already knows what he does for a living, what his hobbies are, and what his favorite food. What else does she want to know?

"But I believe there are many things I yet find out." She said with one of her silly smiles.

"Then what do you want to find out about me?" he asked in his emotionless tone. As usual his voice was deep and sexy.

"Not sure yet, but I have a feeling I will find out on its own because we are technically stuck to each other," she waved her wrist in the air showing the sparkling crystal bangle. "I am sorry" she added as she bit off part of strawberry favor Pocky stick.

"Why are you apologizing?" he questioned and put his pen on the side of the table.

"Because I have put us into this situation," Rukia whispered her reason softly as she inhaled deep breath thinking that if she never agreed to Elder's marriage arrangement, they would have never been able to force Byakuya into this situation.

"No one can force me to do anything I do not want," he declared truthfully. Although, it took him a long time to admit that. He could not help but to fall in love with her.

He once thought of living alone by himself for the rest of his life. He thought he could have a happy ending alone. However, now he understood that he could no longer do that because a happy ending would not exist without her sharing a part of his life.

"The Elders did force you to marry me," she exclaimed as she lifted her head to look at him and back to the sparkling bangle around her slender wrist.

"No they did not," he said firmly. He knew that the Elders were only able to set up this marriage only because in the bottom of his heart, he had always wanted to be with her. It was her that melted away the doubts in his heart.

Did that meant he wanted to marry her on his own? Rukia thought for a hard minute and concluded maybe she was reading too much into his last statement. Of course the Elders forced him, else why would he choose to marry such a plain girl like herself instead of a beauty fitting of his status. Byakuya must have lied to protect her emotions.

"Do you want to try practicing writing?" he asked to break the silence in the room.

"No! I can never write as good as you," without even thinking, she refused the offer because she still remembered the writing lessons which was forced upon her when she joined the noble family. Each lesson felt like a never ending test on her tolerance. She could barely stand it. She hated it. "Even if I practice non-stop for next decade, I will never be as good as you."

"huh," he looked at her and wondered why she always belittle herself. To his knowledge, Rukia was skilled in everything she learned because all her teacher all praised her for her hard work and dedication. They always say she was their best student. She was far more of an obedient student than him.

"Then again, you are perfect and good at everything. I am always envy of your talent and skills." She revealed.

"But I am jealous of you," Byakuya stated.

"Jealous of me?" she questioned his statement because someone of his status should not be jealous of a girl like herself. Though to many women would be jealous of her, she was like a princess story from fairy tale because she turned to noble overnight and now going to marry one of the hottest guy in soul society.

"It is nice to be able to work hard for something," he explained.

"You never had to work hard to accomplish anything?" she asked in surprised. She knew he was a genius and is good at everything but she did not know it came naturally.

"Nothing seems difficult to me, and I never need to work hard for anything," he stated as their eyes met.

"That must be nice," she commented.

"Depends how you see it," he said.

"Are you jealious of me for anything else?" she asked curiously as her head tilted a little.

"The way you can fight against the destiny and act upon all your feelings," he stated. "It is something I can never do."

"You already did. Else I will not be standing here with you right now," she stated honestly. She knew that if he did not act upon his feelings, she would never have become a Kuchiki.

Instead of saying anything, Byakuya returned her with a slight smile. As always, her words always make him smile. Though, he had to admit, there were times when her words hurts more than a sharp dagger. Like the time when she begged him to let her save her best friends. She even told him that she would do it even if it would cost her life. She might as well take a knife and stabbed in his chest because if she died, a part of his heart would die with her anyway.

"Do you want to try reading my manga?" she asked.

"When did you start reading manga?" he asked.

"Just recently. Ichigo got me addicted while was studying in living world," Rukia explained. Usually she hated when people answer a question with another question, because that was just a way people use to not answer the question. However, some reason, no matter what Byakuya does, it does not annoy her.

Again, it is the boy which kept rushing to her side when she was in trouble. Or in a lot of the cases, she went rushing to his side to help him to protect their friends.

"Let's go out for a walk," Byakuya suggested in a deep husky tone.

He walked slowly toward her. Each step he took towards her, it made her heart skip a beat and melted.

"Where are we going?" Rukia asked as she reached to his hand to get up.

"Surprise," he simply stated as he lightly pulled her up from the sitting position.

"You are so gentle," she commented. What was he doing to her? Her heart was beating faster with each second.

"Gentle isn't a good word to describe men," he said as he tender stares burned at her.

"Soft?" she asked. She noted how his beautiful grey eyes narrowed to that word, which she found completely amusing how such simple words can cause such emotions from him.

"That is worst," he answered as he glazed her from the comer of his grey eyes.

"Then what word should I use?" she asked innocently.

"Strong," he said emotionlessly while taking a big breath of air to fill his chest.

"How about hard," she said as she noticed how hard his muscle with her touch. She was sure she will forever remember the time she spends with him today.

"That will work," he stated as they walk side by side out the study room.

.

.

.

To Be Continued…

Japanese words used:

Hanshi: thin calligraphy paper


End file.
